Missing
by Putri Luna
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UPDATE!sasuke bertemu dgn gadis yg kehilangan ingatannya. bagaimana jika dia memutuskan membawa gadis itu ikut serta dalam perjalanannya? hal apa saja yg akan terjadi? DISCONTINUED!
1. Sakura

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (bener ga tulisannya, ya?)**

**Warning :AU, gaje, OOC, aneh…**

**Halo! Luna author baru di fandom ini! Sebenernya pengen dari dulu ke sini, tapi sayang, gak ada ide!**

**Ya udah deh, selamat baca ya! Luna harap para readers suka!**

**Chapter 1 : Sakura**

Laki-laki itu berjalan terseok-seok karena tebalnya salju yang menghampar di sekelilingnya. Ada suatu alasan yang membuatnya berjalan keluar dan memeluk dinginnya udara, bukannya berada di dalam rumah dan duduk didekat perapian.

Kira-kira satu jam yang lalu, dia mendengar suara keras yang mirip ledakan. Saat dia memandang ke luar jendela, ada asap mengepul seperti baru saja ada meteor yang terjatuh. Entah rasa penasaran apa yang membawanya untuk keluar dan sejenak melihat 'benda' yang terjatuh itu.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu terkesima. Mata onyx-nya membulat saking terkejutnya dia. Di depannya kini, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang tertidur pulas. Entah apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak.

Laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya, hendak memeriksa denyut nadi gadis itu.

Masih ada, batinnya. Syukurlah dia masih hidup.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lega sambil mengagumi kecantikan yang terpancar dari gadis yang tengah tertidur itu.

**mmmoooonnn**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Lapar dan mengantuk, dua hal yang bertentangan bergejolak. Tiba-tiba saja denyut aneh menghentak kepalanya. Terasa nyeri atau mungkin panas.

Dia memegang dahinya seraya membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Cahaya menyilaukan matanya, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak berniat untuk menutup matanya, dia ingin melihat semuanya. Layaknya gadis buta yang dapat melihat, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah dengan takjub.

Tiba-tiba dia tersadar. Semua rasa kantuk, lapar dan nyeri di kepalanya seketika memudar. Ada beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang menggema paling keras dan paling sering terdengar.

Siapakah sebenarnya dia?

"Siapa… aku?" gumamnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Tidak ada satu ingatan pun yang tertinggal dalam otaknya. Seperti kertas putih yang belum ternoda. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya putih…

Gadis itu memegang kepalanya erat, berharap ada satu ingatan yang keluar. Satu saja…

'Cklek!'

Gadis itu tertegun. Ada seseorang yang masuk.

Matanya melebar mendapati seorang laki-laki mendekat ke arahnya, "Kau sudah sadar?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandanginya lekat-lekat.

Laki-laki itu mendengus seraya duduk di dekat ranjang, "Kau bisu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Namaku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Aku menemukanmu pingsan di tengah hamparan salju."

"Aku… tidak ingat…"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya lalu mendesah, "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa…"

"Begitu?" Sasuke terdiam. "Mungkin kau mengalami amnesia. Jangan khawatir," Sasuke membelai kepala gadis itu sekilas. "Makanlah. Kau pasti sudah kelaparan."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih…"

"Hn…"

**mmmoooonnn**

Gadis itu diberi nama Sakura, karena warna rambutnya yang senada dengan bunga Sakura.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura membuat hidupnya yang sepi mulai sedikit terisi, hal itu disebabkan karena Sasuke adalah seorang pengelana. Dia selalu berpindah tempat, dari satu desa ke desa lain. Dan bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pegangannya saat ini. Hanya Sasuke yang dimiliki Sakura.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat bunga Sakura," kata Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menoleh sekilas lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, menuang teh.

"Sasuke, di mana aku bisa melihat bunga Sakura?"

Sasuke mendekat dan menyodorkan tehnya ke Sakura, "Entahlah. Kita harus menunggu musim semi dulu."

Sasuke lalu duduk dan mengambil sebuah buku bacaan. Hampir setiap hari dia menjenguk Sakura di rumah sakit, jadi dia membawa banyak perlengkapan untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Sebenarnya, sampai saat ini dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia mau bersusah payah menolong gadis itu. Bahkan sampai memberinya nama.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura, Sasuke tidak bergeming dari kegiatannya membaca buku. "Mengapa kau percaya?"

"Hn?"  
"Mengapa kau percaya saat aku bilang kalau aku tidak ingat siapa diriku sebenarnya?"

"Apa ada alasan untuk aku tidak percaya?"

"Tapi kan, tidak ada alasan juga untukmu percaya?" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sementara Sakura menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku akan pergi dari desa ini tiga hari lagi."

Sakura tersentak. Tiga hari lagi, Sasuke akan pergi? Pergi meninggalkan dia?

Kerongkongan Sakura terasa tercekat, "Kenapa? Kenapa harus pergi?"

"Urusanku di sini sudah selesai," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura menunduk, matanya mulai berair. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Bodoh. Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya. Mengapa dia malah sedih? Lagipula, Sasuke tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk terus berada di sampingnya kan? Suatu saat dia pasti akan pergi, karena dia hanya orang baik hati yang menolong gadis yang hilang ingatan. Dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Sama sekali tidak ada. Tapi, entah kenapa dada Sakura terasa sesak. Memikirkan bagaimana nantinya dia akan menjalani hidup tanpa Sasuke dan ingatannya, dia akan sendirian dan kesepian, tanpa adanya ingatan yang bisa menyokongnya untuk menjalani hari-harinya.

Sakura memegangi dadanya. _Sasuke akan pergi… dia akan pergi…_

"Kau harus bisa sembuh dalam waktu tiga hari jika kau ingin ikut bersamaku," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Matanya melebar dan senyumnya melebar, "Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?"

"Asal kau tidak merepotkanku…" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?" Sasuke benar-benar terkejut atas ulah Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan memeluknya!

"Terima kasih Sasuke! Aku janji aku tidak akan merepotkanmu!"

"Kalau begitu, mulailah dengan melepas pelukannmu!"

Sakura melepas pelukannya sambil tetap tersenyum, "Apa kita bisa melihat bunga Sakura nanti?"

"Hn."

"Ini pasti akan menyenangkan Sasuke!" seru Sakura. Entah pergi ke mana perasaan sedihnya tadi.

"Hn."

Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih sibuk membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nantinya.

**mmmoooonnn**

Sasuke menatap turunnya salju melalui jendela kamarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, mengapa dia malah mengajak Sakura ikut dalam perjalanannya. Dia adalah seorang penyendiri, itu artinya dia sudah terbiasa melakukan perjalanan seorang diri. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau dia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu sendirian. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Sasuke meninggalkannya? Dia akan sendirian. Tanpa ingatan dan tanpa tujuan serta perlindungan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengapa dia begitu perhatiannya pada gadis yang baru ditemuinya ini? Dan kenapa dia…

Sasuke mendekat ke sebuah lemari dan membuka salah satu lacinya.

Kini di genggamannya terdapat sebuah cincin. Ya… sebuah cincin yang dia temukan berada di jari manis tangan kiri Sakura. Sebuah cincin yang bertuliskan sebuah nama. _Naruto…_

**T*B*C**

**a/n:**

Luna gak tahu apa ini bagus atau gak… kalau responnya bagus… Luna bakal lanjutin, kalo enggak, yasud…

Untuk para senpai, Luna author baru nhe… mohon bimbingannya!

Luna mohon review-nya, ya….


	2. Awal Perjalanan

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh, dsbl (dan saya bingung lanjutinnya…)**

**Karena responnya bagus, makanya Luna lanjutin. Mudah-mudahan respon kali ini juga bagus.**

**Oh ya! Terima kasih buat :**

**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ**

**The portal transmission**

**Haruno Mya-chan**

**Hikari Shinju**

**Just Ana**

**Yunacha Zaitte**

**Fujisaki Fuun**

**Me**

**Musuko-kun**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Makasi karena udah meng-riview…**

**Yup… Happy Reading…**

**mmmoooonnn**

Chapter 2 : Awal Perjalanan

**Sasuke's POV**

"Baiklah, seperti yang kubilang, keadaan tubuhmu sudah membaik, Saku-chan, jadi besok kau boleh pulang," kata Shizune, dokter yang merawat Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, "Asyik! Kau dengar itu, Sasuke? Aku boleh pulang besok! Masih ada waktu dua hari sebelum kita pergi!" seru Sakura.

"Hn," aku hanya mendengus, sedikit menyesali apa yang kemarin kukatakan padanya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Pria sejati tidak akan menarik perkataannya sendiri.

Shizune menoleh ke arahku, "Kalian mau pergi dari kota ini?"

"Hn… begitulah," jawabku seadanya.

"Kemana?" tanya Shizune yang sok ikut campur, menurutku.

"Iya, kita akan pergi kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ikut-ikutan. Sekali lagi, aku sedikit menyesali mengapa aku mengajak Sakura pergi. Sekarang aku baru menyadari, ternyata dia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cerewet. Berapa lama ya, kira-kira aku bisa bertahan dengannya?

"Ke Desa Bunyi. Ada hal yang ingin kupastikan di sana," jawabku.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, walaupun aku yakin dia tidak terlalu mengerti. Namanya saja dia tidak ingat, apalagi nama tempat?

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua akan pergi dua hari lagi?" Shizune menegaskan, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk antusias, layaknya anak TK yang besoknya akan pergi piknik. Memangnya aku pernah bilang bahwa perjalanan ini bakal menyenangkan ya? "Jadi, apa kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barang untuk perjalananmu?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Ini bukan yang pertama bagiku," jawabku bosan.

"Tapi ini yang pertama bagi Saku-chan," tambah Shizune. Aku membenarkan dalam hati. Aku melirik Sakura yang kelihatan kebingungan dengan ucapan Shizune barusan.

"Hn," aku mendengus karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Jujur saja, aku belum punya pengalaman menjadi _babysitter_, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjaga seseorang, terutama perempuan, ehm, perempuan dewasa. Dan kutekankan sekali lagi, aku penyendiri, tidak suka mengurusi orang lain. Lagi-lagi aku merasa menyesal. Ah… penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau Saku-chan hilang ingatan, dia tidak ingat apa-apa, jadi dia belum bisa sepenuhnya mengurus dirinya sendiri. Apalagi kalian akan melakukan sebuah perjalanan panjang. Saku-chan seorang perempuan, jelas kebutuhannya sangat berbeda denganmu, Sasuke," jelas Shizune panjang lebar, aku rasa aku mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Dia butuh pakaian, -mengingat satu-satunya pakaiannya hanyalah baju rumah sakit-, beberapa kosmetik, mungkin? Dan kau tahu kan? Hal-hal bersifat pribadi? Pakaian dalam, lalu pemba-"

"Aku tahu," potongku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang mulai terasa jengah. Demi Tuhan? Apakah dia harus mengatakan hal itu? Tidak perlu sampai sedetail itu kan? Dia lupa apa, kalau aku ini laki-laki?

Kami semua terdiam sejenak. Entah apa karena Shizune merasa tersinggung denganku atau apa. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak peduli. Dia yang mulai duluan kok!

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Aku menoleh, dan sungguh aku merasa Sakura begitu manis, rasa penyesalanku yang tadinya tiga kali lipat, langsung menguap seperti embun. Mau tak mau aku langsung tersenyum melihatnya. Menyadari bahwa diriku malah tersenyum seperti orang tolol, aku memalingkan mukaku. Saat itu aku mendapati Shizune yang sedang menahan senyumnya ke arahku. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa tersinggung dibuatnya.

Shizune mendekat ke ranjang Sakura setelah tadi aku menatapnya tajam, "Tenang saja, Saku-chan. Besok aku libur, jadi kita bertiga bisa berbelanja kebutuhanmu!"

Sakura tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Asyik! Terima kasih, Shizune-san!"

Shizune mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Aku juga senang bisa berbelanja dengan gadis cantik sepertimu, Saku-chan."

Sakura tersenyum malu. Seharusnya dia tidak usah malu, karena Shizune memang benar. Sakura memang can-, tapi, tunggu dulu! "Apa maksudmu dengan bertiga? Aku tidak termasuk di dalamnya kan?"

Shizune menoleh ke arahku sambil berkacak pinggang, "Tentu saja kau ikut! Siapa yang akan membayar semuanya nanti?"

"Aku bisa memberikan sejumlah uang padamu nanti. Kenapa juga aku harus ikut?" tanyaku. Memangnya aku sebegitu kurang kerjaannya apa, sampai-sampai aku harus ikut mereka berbelanja? Apalagi jika berbelanja keperluan yang…ehm…pribadi. Jangan bercanda…

"Tapi, siapa yang akan membawa semua barang-barangnya nanti? Kami berdua kan, hanya gadis yang lemah," kata Shizune lagi.

Aku menggeram, "Dengar ya, aku bukan kuli! Dan kutegaskan, ini bukan perjalanan wisata, cukup beli barang-barang yang diperlukan saja."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Dan aku tidak akan ikut!" aku pun beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura, karena aku merasa sangat malas membahas hal seperti ini. Biar mereka saja yang mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu.

Ah… lagi-lagi aku merasa menyesal. Mudah-mudahan Sakura tidak semenyebalkan Shizune nantinya. Mungkin seharusnya aku menjauhkan Sakura dari Shizune sebelum Shizune memberikan pengaruh buruk padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, bagiku Sakura seperti buku yang berisi lembaran-lembaran kertas kosong yang harus ditulisi sesuatu. Dan kuharap itu bukan Shizune.

Aku berhenti sejenak. Kenapa aku jadi sebegitu perhatiannya pada Sakura? Seolah-olah dia itu adalah…milikku? _Tidak, tidak._ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Apa sih, yang aku pikirkan?

Yang jelas aku harus fokus pada tujuanku. Aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu. Mudah-mudahan aku mendapatkan informasi tentang orang itu di Desa Bunyi.

Tanganku mengepal erat saat aku membayangkan orang itu. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku pasti akan menemukannya!

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang tertawa. Aku mengenal suara itu. Sakura…

Aku mendesah. Begitu mudahnya melupakan tujuanku saat bersama Sakura. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?

**mmmoooonnn**

Besoknya Sakura pergi berdua dengan Shizune, tentu saja aku tidak ikut. Sayangnya, kewarasanku masih belum hilang untuk menyetujui ajakan Shizune itu.

Aku sendiri hanya memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah. Selain karena aku malas keluar, aku juga perlu mengemas barang-barangku.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk melakukannya, karena barang bawaanku tidak terlalu banyak. Aku mendesah kesal memikirkan seberapa banyak barang yang akan dibeli oleh Dokter tukang ikut campur itu. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak membeli semua isi toko itu.

Aku mendongak ke arah jendela. Lagi-lagi salju turun. Udara pasti mulai terasa lebih dingin. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang ya? Dia baru saja sembuh, mudah-mudahan dia tidak jatuh sakit karena dinginnya udara ini.

Aku menghela nafas, membuat hembusan embun menempel di daun jendela. Aku berdiam beberapa lama sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Selama beberapa saat aku terdiam, lalu entah kenapa, aku menggoreskan telunjukku di daun jendela yang telah berembun karena nafasku, menggambar sesuatu. Entah itu apa, aku hanya membiarkanku instingku menuntunku. Aku mendongak melihat hasil karyaku. Aku pikir mungkin itu hanya garis-garis tak jelas, tapi ternyata aku menggambar sebuah kipas. Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Aku merasakan raut wajahku menegang. Kipas itu, layaknya kunci, membuka kotak ingatanku yang sengaja kututup rapat. Kenangan yang terasa kelam pun menari-nari di kepalaku.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, berusaha menyingkirkan kenangan itu. Walaupun aku tahu itu tidak akan mungkin bisa. Meskipun aku sudah menutup rapat ingatan itu, tapi bahkan saat aku menutup mataku pun kenangan itu masih terukir dengan jelas.

_Hey, Sakura… apakah jika bisa memilih, bolehkah jika akulah orang yang kehilangan ingatannya di sini?_

**mmmoooonnn**

"Aku pulang! Sasuke?"

Aku mendekat ke arah pintu, "Hn."

Sakura tersenyum melihatku, di kedua tangannya terdapat kantong berukuran lumayan besar. Entah aku harus bersyukur karena Dokter itu tidak memborong isi toko itu atau tidak, karena barang yang dibawa Sakura sekarang ini, bisa dibilang cukup banyak, menurutku.

"Kau beli apa saja? Kenapa bisa sebanyak itu?" tanyaku tanpa berusaha meredam nada ketus dalam suaraku.

"Oh… ini… aku beli bahan makanan. Sasuke sudah makan?" jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat salah satu kantong belanjaannya. Aku merasa agak malu karena telah sudah berkata ketus padanya. Padahal dia sudah berbaik hati untuk membelikanku makanan.

Aku menggeleng; "Hn."

"Kalalu begitu, tunggu sebentar ya! Aku akan memasak dulu," katanya sambil melangkah ke dapur, sementara aku yang berada di belakangnya hanya mendengus.

Aku langsung duduk di meja makan sambil membaca sebuah surat yang aku dapat dari seseorang. Ya, aku berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang orang itu melalui sebuah surat yang aku dapat dari orang yang bekerja sama dengannya.

Aku melihat sekali lagi surat yang sudah lusuh itu. Lusuh karena sering dibuka untuk dibaca lalu dilipat kembali. Aku membacanya sekali lagi, berharap menemukan sebuah petunjuk lainnya, mungkin.

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara orang bersenandung. Itu jelas Sakura, sepertinya dia menikmati kegiatannya itu. Entah karena mendengar senandung nada yang keluar dari mulutnya itu, aku merasa sudut mulutku tertarik, aku yakin saat ini aku pasti sedang tersenyum.

Aku meletakkan kembali surat itu, rasanya ini bukan saat yang tepat lagi untuk membaca surat. Aku lalu menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku sedangkan tangan kiriku mengetuk-ngetuk meja mengikuti irama yang disenandungkan Sakura.

Aku menikmati hal ini, bahkan aku tidak menyadari entah sudah berapa lama aku bisa merasa nyaman seperti ini. Aku pun terdiam, menikmati senandung yang dinyanyikan gadis yang tidak kukenal ini.

Sakura… aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika bersamanya…

**mmmoooonnn**

Semua makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan benar-benar mengundang selera. Bukan hanya memanjakan mata yang melihatnya, tapi juga indra penciuman saat kau menghirup aromanya. Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku makan masakan rumahan, jadi saat aku melihat semua masakan ini, tiba-tiba perutku terasa lapar luar biasa. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menyantapnya.

"Kau suka tidak, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Aku mendongak ke arahnya, dan dia sedang tersenyum manis. Aku melihat sekali lagi ke arah makanan yang dibuat oleh Sakura.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Kenapa banyak sekali tomatnya?"

Sakura nampak sedikit terkejut dan kurasa dia mulai gelagapan, "Oh..itu… aku kira…" Kepala Sakura menunduk, seolah-olah dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dan sedang berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat agar dimaafkan, "aku kira Sasuke suka tomat."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Dia mendongak, tapi matanya tidak tertuju ke arahku, "Itu… waktu di rumah sakit, aku memperhatikan Sasuke saat memakan bekalmu. Raut wajahmu berbeda saat makan tomat, kelihatan sangat menikmati sekali."

Oh… begitu. Aku tidak percaya dia sangat memperhatikanku sampai seperti itu. Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa malu… atau mungkin senang. Lalu aku mengambil sendok dan mulai menyantapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Saat aku sudah menelan suapan ketiga, aku menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menunduk sambil memainkan makanannya. Kenapa dia? Sikapnya seolah-olah aku telah memarahinya saja. Atau mungkin memang iya?

Aku mendengus pelan, tapi Sakura malah mendongak ke arahku, "Hei, nanti masak yang seperti ini lagi ya! Aku…" aku berhenti dengan muka yang aku yakin pasti merona merah, "aku memang suka tomat."

Sakura langsung tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. "Ya!"

Suasana canggung pun langsung hilang. Sementara aku makan, Sakura sibuk menceritakan pengalamannya pergi berbelanja bersama Shizune dengan sangat antusias. Bahkan sesekali tangannya ikut aktif bergerak untuk semakin menyakinkan ceritanya itu. Aku hanya bisa mendengus atau geleng-geleng kepala menanggapinya, walaupun begitu, Sakura tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sudah lama sekali… lama sekali… aku bisa merasakan suasana seperti ini. Makan masakan rumahan bersama dengan seseorang sambil berbincang dengannya. Biasanya aku selalu sendirian.

Sambil menatap Sakura, lagi-lagi aku berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku bersamanya…

**mmmoooonnn**

Kami berangkat saat salju telah berhenti turun. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada masalah dengan turunnya salju atau tidak, aku sudah terbiasa melakukan perjalanan berat. Tapi, Sakura berbeda. Aku tidak mau dia jatuh sakit lagi karena hujan salju. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Shizune saat aku membopong Sakura –yang lagi-lagi- jatuh pingsan. Dia pasti akan menceramahiku habis-habisan, walaupun dia tidak punya hak untuk itu.

Aku melirik Sakura yang sedang menurunkan tudung kepalanya yang berwarna merah cerah. Pipinya merona merah, mungkin karena kedinginan. Dia tampak asyik bercakap-cakap dengan Shizune, dan sesekali dia akan menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Dan saat aku tersenyum balik ke arahnya –tentu saja aku tidak menyadari hal itu-, aku jelas-jelas melihat Shizune atau Dokter tukang ikut campur itu, sedang menahan senyumnya. Senyum sindiran yang ditujukan ke arahku.

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Shizune, sontak dia memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Saatnya berangkat, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk tersenyum, dia menoleh ke arah Shizune, "Shizune-san, aku pergi dulu ya!"

Shizune mengangguk sedih, "Ya. Hati-hati, ya, Saku-chan." Shizune menoleh ke arahku, "Dan kau! Jaga Saku-chan baik-baik!"

Aku hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"Hei, kalian akan pergi dengan apa ke Desa Bunyi?"

"Dengan kaki," jawabku.

"Apa?" Shizune berkacak pinggang, "itu sangat melelahkan, bukan? Kenapa tidak naik kuda saja?"

"Aku sudah pergi ke berbagai desa dengan kakiku ini. Dan aku tidak pernah mendapat masalah dengan itu?"

"Tapi, kan-"

"Sudahlah!" aku menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Kau keberatan pergi dengan berjalan kaki?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan pasti. Aku tersenyum. Dan tentu saja, Shizune hanya bisa merengut menahan kesal.

Aku lalu melangkah pergi menuju ke perbatasan kota.

Sakura melambai ke arah Shizune sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dia berbalik dan berlari kecil ke arahku. Sebuah senyuman tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Aku berpikir mengapa dia sering kali tersenyum. Yah… mungkin karena dia hilang ingatan, jadi tingkah lakunya seperti bayi yang baru lahir, selalu tersenyum. Dia polos sekali.

Dan sekarang, aku memulai perjalanan menuju Desa Bunyi, dengan tambahan seorang gadis di sampingku.

**mmmoooonnn**

Kami sudah berjalan beberapa jam lamanya. Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura, tidak nampak rasa lelah di wajahnya. Ini sangat aneh. Bagaimanapun juga, dia hanya gadis biasa, sudah seharusnya dia merasa kelelahan karena perjalanan yang lumayan panjang serta salju yang menghalangi jalan. Tapi, Sakura malah tidak merasa lelah, dia bahkan bisa menyamakan langkahnya denganku. Benar-benar aneh.

"Kau tidak lelah, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Kalau Sasuke?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Sebuah pemikiran gila melayang di benakku.

"Sakura, ikuti aku!"

Setelah memberika komando, aku langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Sakura. Melalui ekor mataku, aku sempat melihat Sakura terkejut, tapi dengan mantap dia berlari ke arahku. Kami berlari beriringan. Walaupun Sakura berada beberapa langkah di belakangku, itu bukan masalah, karena dia tidak akan tertinggal atau kehilangan jejakku.

Aku merasa sebuah pemikiran itu lagi-lagi melayang di otakku. Tanpa sempat berpikir aku lalu menjejakkan sebelah kakiku kuat-kuat ke tanah lalu melompat dengan ringan dan cepat ke arah batang pohon yang berada dekat denganku. Aku lalu melompat ke batang pohon lainnya. Setelah lompatan ketiga, aku melihat ke belakang. Aku terkejut bukan main, Sakura sedang melompati batang pohon di belakangku. Dan kini, dia ada di sampingku, dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah dan pipi yang merona merah.

"Kenapa berhenti Sasuke? Sudah sampai ya?" kepala Sakura bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Apanya?"

"Semuanya."

Dahi Sakura mengerut, pertanda dia sedang kebingungan, "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah mengikutiku? Bahkan kau melompat seperti tadi, kau seperti sudah biasa melakukannya," jelasku.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku melihatmu dan semuanya refleks terjadi. Mungkin insting…"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Atau mungkin kau sudah terlatih."

"Ha?"

"Mungkin dulu kau seorang prajurit atau mungkin… ninja."

"Ninja?"

Aku terdiam lagi.

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu Sasuke. Mengenai ninja."

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Yah… Shizune pernah bilang padaku bahwa aliran chakraku berbeda dari orang biasa. Dia juga bilang padaku mungkin dulu aku ini seorang ninja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kita tidak bisa memastikannya jika tidak ada bukti. Kau tidak ingat?"

Sakura menggeleng sedih. Aku lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Sudahlah…"

Aku melihat Sakura tersenyum, "Hei Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba? Siapa yang paling cepat sampai di Desa Bunyi?"

"Hn?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku duluan ya!"

Sepertinya dia mengira kalau aku tadi menyetujui idenya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah melesat jauh di depanku.

Aku berdecak kesal dan mengikutinya dari belakang, "Sakura, tunggu! Memangnya kau tahu di mana Desa Bunyi berada?"

Aku berseru memanggilnya, berusaha mengimbangi kecepatannya. Aku mengumpat kesal saat Sakura menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan menuju Desa bunyi.

Pada akhinya, kami sampai di Desa Bunyi. Hari sudah larut malam. Dan tentu saja ini disebabkan karena Sakura yang tadi tersesat. Karena hal itu, rute perjalanan kami menjadi lebih panjang.

Kami terdiam di batang pohon berusaha melepaskan rasa lelah yang menyerang tubuh kami berdua.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sebuah tarikan di bajuku. Aku menoleh. Rupanya Sakura sedang menarik bajuku sambil menunduk. Aku menghela nafas, dan berpikir bahwa Sakura pasti merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.

"Maaf," kata itu meluncur pelan dari mulutnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini.

"Sakura," panggilku. Gadis itu menoleh, wajahnya sarat dengan penyesalan, "Lihatlah ke depan sana," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah Desa Bunyi. Kota itu ramai dan penuh suka cita. Banyak lampu serta lampion berwarna-warni menghiasi setiap jalan dan rumah yang berada di Desa itu. Bukan hanya itu, sayup-sayup terdengar musik dan tawa penduduk. Besar kemungkinan saat ini sedang ada perayaan atau festival di desa itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah. Dia terlihat kagum akan panorama desa itu. Mungkin dia tidak pernah melihat keramaian. Apalagi kota itu tidak tertutupi salju, udara memang teras dingin, tapi salju sudah tidak turun lagi.

Sakura mendesah kagum, "Lihat Sasuke… kota itu ramai sekali."

"Hari sudah semakin larut. Lebih baik kita mencari penginapan dahulu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk di sampingku, tak lupa sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta di sana.

Perjalanan bersama Sakura, tidak terlalu buruk… untuk saat ini…

**T*B*C**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua! Di sini yang tokoh baru yang muncul baru satu aja. Tapi chapter depan akan lebih banyak lagi. Luna pengen nampilin semua chara di fic ini. Aduuh.. tapi kebanyakan… jadi mungkin ada yang ga luna masukin. Liat aja nanti ya?

Semoga readers gak bosen ama fic Luna…

Review yaaa? Luna tunggu dengan senang hati…


	3. Penginapan Si Pemalas

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh, dsbl (dan saya bingung lanjutinnya…)**

**Pertama-tama, Luna mau mengucapkan maaf sebesar-sebesarnya atas keterlambatannya. Karena tugas yang menumpuk serta tiba-tiba saja ada ilham lain yang muncul di otak Luna sehingga jika tidak ditulis akan hilang dengan cepat.**

**Oh ya! Terima kasih buat :**

**Hikari Shinju**

**Fidy Discrimination**

**Hanachi Mya-chan**

**Pinkcherry**

**Thia2rh**

**Hanalala**

**Cherrysakusasu**

**Suika Reckless**

**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ**

**Kiyo-chan**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**7color**

**The portal transmission-19**

**No Name**

**Makasi karena udah meng-riview…**

**Yup… Happy Reading…**

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Chapter 3: Penginapan Si Pemalas

.

.

Sakura's POV

Pemandangan desa itu begitu indah. Aku tidak tahu apakah dulu aku pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, aku menyukai keramaian desa ini yang terasa begitu bersahabat.

Aku memandang desa itu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ayo kita pergi Sakura!" ajak Sasuke.

Aku hanya menggangguk. Aku masih merasa bersalah karena membuat perjalanan ini berlangsung lama. Padahal aku sudah bertekad dalam hati bahwa aku tidak akan merepotkan Sasuke, tapi nyatanya malah sebaliknya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia marah atau tidak, karena wajahnya selalu datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Kami berdua berlari beriringan menuju desa itu. Semakin aku melangkah ke dekat desa itu, aku semakin terpesona.

Di samping pintu masuk tersebut terdapat gapura yang dihiasi berbagai lampion berbentuk kotak yang berwarna-warni. Terlihat banyak orang berlalu lalang keluar masuk desa itu. Apa mungkin mereka juga pendatang seperti kami?

"Ayo cepat, Sakura," kata Sasuke menyadarkanku.

Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya dengan mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Memang desa ini kecil, tapi pemandangannya begitu meriah.

Aku menengok ke arah kiriku, terdapat warung makanan –yang kurasa yang dijual di sana adalah takoyaki, dan makanan lainnya yang tidak kuketahui- berjejeran. Harum makanan merebak, bahkan karena terlalu banyak membuat kepalaku terasa pusing dan perutku kelaparan.

Di sana juga terdapat berbagai macam mainan. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi pemandangan seperti ini terasa begitu akrab di mataku. Rasanya aku pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya. Mungkin di suatu hari yang terlupakan olehku…

Saat aku mendongak ke atas, aku melihat lampion kecil yang berbentuk sama dengan yang kulihat di pintu masuk. Lampion-lampion itu mengiringi langkah kami. Mungkin lampion ini juga yang membuat suasana desa begitu indah. Cahaya temaran dari lampion serta sinar bulan yang lembut membuatku menikmati keramaian ini.

Ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan desa yang masih alami. Walaupun di sini terdapat banyak orang, tapi keaslian dan keramahan alam masih belum dijangkau sepenuhnya oleh manusia, membuatku bisa menikmatinya lebih dalam lagi.

Sekali lagi aku mendongak ke atas. Di atas sana, di hamparan langit hitam yang terbentang luas, terdapat titik-titik kecil yang berkilauan. Aku tidak tahu apakah bintang-bintang itu membentuk sesuatu, atau mungkin jika kita mengaitkannya satu sama lain, kita bisa mendapatkan suatu rasi bintang. Tapi bagiku, titik-titik tak beraturan itu terlihat menakjubkan bagiku. Justru karena tak beraturan, membuat mataku bebas berkelana untuk menebak-nebak sesuatu yang tersirat di sana.

Ah… indahnya…

Aku melihat ke depanku. Di sana Sasuke sedang memandangku dengan wajah datarnya. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan melangkah lebih cepat dan lebih bersemangat menuju ke arahnya.

Kini… perjalananku benar-benar akan dimulai…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku melangkah ke sebuah penginapan. Keadaan di dalam lebih ramai dibandingkan di luar. Terlihat banyak orang yang sedang berpesta. Bau minuman keras menguar tajam. Dan celotehan orang-orang terdengar memekikkan telinga.

Ini pesta… pesta yang meriah.

Pelayan-pelayan sibuk hilir mudik mengantarkan pesanan. Rasa lelah terukir di wajah mereka, tapi aku takjub, mereka masih bisa tersenyum menghadapi pengunjung. Apa mereka terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini ataukah mereka juga turut menikmati pesta ini? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu…

"Sakura, berhentilah melamun! Jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" kata Sasuke yang sudah berada lima langkah di depanku. Sontak aku mengikutinya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mau makan atau menginap?" tanya pelayan itu. Aku merasa aneh dengan pelayan ini. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat tidak suka dengan keramaian ini. Alisnya menekuk dan senyuman tidak hadir di wajahnya.

"Menginap. Aku pesan dua kamar," jawab Sasuke.

"Ck… merepotkan. Hanya ada satu kamar hari ini. Yang lainnya penuh," jawab pelayan itu. Aku mendongak ke arahnya. Di dadanya tersemat pin yang bertuliskan namanya.

"Na..ra… Shikamaru?" lafalku.

Pelayan itu mendongak. "Ya, itu aku. Bagaimana? Kamarnya jadi?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku lalu dia memandang Shikamaru. Nampaknya dia sedang berpikir.

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Ranjangnya lumayan besar, cukup untuk berdua," kata Shikamaru sambil menoleh ke arahku dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di atas meja, "Bukan itu masalahnya," desisnya lirih, yang mungkin tidak didengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Sasuke?" panggilku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubicarakan. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melihat Sasuke kebingungan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Baik. Aku pesan kamar itu."

"Dasar. Kenapa tidak dari tadi?" kata Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada Sasuke. "Inooo!"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang muncul. Rambutnya dikuncir satu, dan entah kenapa, warna rambutnya mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. Siapa ya?

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Ino mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan menggandeng sebelah tangannya. Shikamaru kelihatan jengah, tapi dia tidak menyingkirkan tangan Ino, dia malah menunjuk Sasuke dan Aku.

"Antar mereka ke kamar nomer tujuh!" perintah Shikamaru.

Tapi, bukannya beranjak pergi, gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu malah mendekat ke arah Shikamaru. "Kau ini bekerja terus, apa tidak lelah?" kata Ino. Aku yakin sekali bahwa nada suara Ino terdengar centil dan menggoda di telingaku.

"Ck! Ino! Sudah cepat pergi sana! Merepotkan sekali…"

Ino mengeratkan gandengannya pada tangan kiri Shikamaru sambil tertawa kecil, "Shikamaru ini, sesekali santai kan bisa!"

"Inooo…" Shikamaru menatap tajam Ino, "Lebih baik kau-"

"Hei Ino! Lepaskan Shikamaru! Dasar gadis kecentilan!" seru seseorang yang berada di samping kanan Shikamaru. Aku bisa melihat seekor anjing kecil berada di puncak kepalanya. Ada gambar segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Apa sih? Jangan mengganggu kami, Kiba!" seru Ino marah.

Kiba terlihat kesal lalu dia menghentakkan tangan Ino sehingga gandengannya terlepas, "Kau itu yang mengganggu tahu! Lebih baik kau kerjakan saja tugasmu! Jangan mengganggu Shikamaru!" kata Kiba. Kali ini dialah yang menggandeng tangan kanan Shikamaru.

"Apa? Kau tidak berhak memerintahku. Dan lagipula, kau ini kan bukan pengunjung di sini, kau juga tidak bekerja di sini, kau itu yang pengganggu tahu! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Shikamaru!" teriak Ino sambil melepaskan tangan Kiba dari Shikamaru.

"Berisik kau, gadis centil! Aku di sini karena Shikamaru, tahu!" seru Kiba tak mau kalah, bahkan anjingnya pun ikut menyalak membantu tuannya.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Shikamaru yang bergumam 'merepotkan'.

Sedangkan aku dan Sasuke yang menonton hanya bisa melongo. Mungkin ini terdengar kurang sopan, tapi aku mengakui kalau aku cukup menyukai pertengkaran ini. Dan jika menilik pengunjung lainnya –yang malah menikmati pertengkaran itu- aku rasa hal ini sudah sering terjadi.

Pertengkaran ini akan terus berlanjut jika saja Sasuke tidak menghentikannya, karena aku rasa Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk menghentikannya. Padahal kan dialah penyebab pertengkarannya.

"EHEM!" Sasuke berdehem keras, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari pertengkaran itu.

Mereka bertiga menoleh sejenak, lalu menghentikan acara tarik-menarik itu, walaupun masing-masing dari mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang sebal.

Pertengkaran itu akan dimulai lagi kalau tidak ada tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Pelayan yang bernama Ino itu mengantarkan kami ke sebuah kamar yang berpintu cokelat.

Kami pun masuk ke dalamnya. Sasuke bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Ino. Lalu Ino keluar dari kamar ini dengan senyuman dan kerlingan jahil –yang sangat mirip dengan apa yang dilakukan Shizune- ke arahku dan Sasuke.

Ruangan itu lumayan besar. Lebih besar dari kamarku dulu. Waktu di kota sebelumnya, Sasuke menyewa sebuah apartemen yang mempunyai dua kamar tidur. Walaupun aku hanya dua hari berada di sana, tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman di sana. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dekorasi ruangan itu sangat teduh dan minimalis. Mungkin ruangan itu tidak mempunyai aura ataupun ciri khas dari Sasuke, tapi karena itulah aku suka. Aku tidak merasa asing sama sekali di sana.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah dulu aku juga mempunyai tempat untuk 'pulang' ? Ataukah aku seperti Sasuke? Berkelana ke berbagai tempat?

Aku menatap Sasuke yang terlihat kikuk.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, mata kami saling bertemu dan tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Kami hanya berpandangan, mencoba menebak isi pikiran masing-masing.

_Hey, Sasuke… apakah kau juga mempunyai tempat untuk 'pulang'?_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Ehm," Sasuke berdehem.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk canggung di sebuah sofa biru yang berada dekat dengan jendela. Sedangkan aku duduk di ranjang yang lumayan besar.

Sudah hampir satu jam kami terdiam. Aku tidak tahu obrolan apa yang harus kumulai. Sedangkan Sasuke, aku merasa dia terganggu karena kami berada dalam satu kamar. Pemikiran itu membuatku sedih. Aku jadi merasa bahwa aku ini hanyalah beban baginya.

Bodoh! Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak merepotkannya. Tapi lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi, aku malah merepotkannya…

Aku menghela nafas panjang, merasa begitu tersiksa dengan keadaan ini.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke.

Aku mendongak ke arahnya, "Ya?"

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, "Kau… mau langsung tidur atau mandi dulu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku merasa kikuk. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku sangat malu. Rasanya memalukan jika ada seorang pria yang bertanya seperti itu padaku.

"Aku…" aku menggaruk leherku yang tidak gatal, "lebih baik aku mandi saja dulu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Selesai membersihkan dan menghangatkan diri, aku beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat itulah aku melihat Sasuke tertidur di sofa, bukan di ranjang.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan berjongkok sehingga wajah kami bisa sejajar. Aku tersenyum –senyum yang tidak kusadari muncul- saat melihat ekspresi tidur Sasuke. Banyak orang tidak ingin dilihat saat dia tertidur, dikarenakan dia tidak bisa mengatur ekspresinya saat tidur. Dan itu terbukti untuk Sasuke.

Wajahnya lucu sekali.

Ekspresi datarnya hilang tak berbekas. Tarikan nafas pelan dan datar. Serta, jika kuperhatikan lebih dekat, bulu mata Sasuke terlihat lentik dan bibirnya juga lebih merona berwarna merah muda.

Sasuke menggumam kecil dan membalikkan badannya sehingga wajah kami saling berhadapan. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan kecil menerpa hidungku.

Aku sontak berdiri. Aku bisa merasakan darahku yang tiba-tiba naik ke kepalaku. Rasanya panas.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tertidur lelap.

Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Kenapa ya?

Dengan langkah yang cukup pelan aku menjatuhkan diriku di tempat tidur.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lalu aku menarik selimut dan mencoba untuk tertidur.

Sesaat sebelum tertidur, bagian otak kecilku malah menampilkan perbincanganku dengan Dokter Shizune saat dia mengantarkanku belanja.

"_Hei, Sakura…"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau harus ingat, bagaimanapun juga semua laki-laki di dunia ini adalah serigala, begitu pula Sasuke…"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Berhati-hatilah… dan kau jangan pernah memberikan seluruh kepercayaanmu padanya. Sisakan sepuluh persen ragu padanya…"_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku merasa tubuhku begitu ringan… sangat ringan… sehingga aku seperti daun yang mengayun-ayun di udara.

Lalu aku melihat salju turun. Aku berusaha menggapainya, tapi saat salju itu berada di genggamanku, aku tidak merasa dingin.

Tepatnya aku tidak merasa apapun.

Aku terdiam. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa kakiku tidak menjejak tanah.

Aneh.

Lalu aku mendapatkan sebuah pemahaman baru di otakku. _Oh… aku sedang bermimpi…_

Ini di dalam mimpi, karena itu aku merasa aneh.

Mimpiku terlalu gelap dan kosong…

Barulah saat aku benar-benar sudah bisa melihat, aku menyadari di mana aku bermimpi.

Ini di kota Sonata, kota tempatku ditemukan…

Sasuke pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia menemukanku di hamparan salju dekat dengan apartemennya. Aku sudah sering pergi ke sana, sayangnya aku tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang ingatanku yang hilang.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gemerisik. Aku menoleh dan aku benar-benar terkejut dengan pemandangan yang kulihat. Seharusnya aku tidak usah terkejut, semua hal bisa terjadi di dalam mimpi. Semua hal seperti melihat diriku sendiri berjalan mendekatiku.

Maksudku, dia memang mirip denganku, tapi bukan aku.

Gadis itu –yang mirip denganku- berjalan terseok-seok, raut lelah terpancar begitu kuat di wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat bekas turunnya air mata di pipinya. Kenapa dengannya?

Oh, dia terjatuh. Aku berusaha menolongnya dan saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa bergerak. Ini mimpiku, tapi aku malah merasa seperti seorang penonton yang menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukkan.

Dia sedang mengusap tangannya dan walaupun kecil aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Aku mohon cepatlah datang," dia berbalik, dan selama beberapa detik ke depan, dia melihat pemandangan kosong di belakangnya. Aku penasaran, apa yang dia lihat? "Semoga dia tidak mengejarku."

Hah? Apa maksudnya.

Gadis itu menangis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tubuhnya sendiri. Entah kenapa, aku mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Air mataku ikut menetes. Bukan karena sedih. Tapi lebih kepada ketakutan yang aku tidak tahu itu apa.

Tapi yang jelas aku takut. Takut pada sesuatu di belakangku. Sama seperti dia, aku membalikkan pandanganku ke belakang. Aku yakin ada sesuatu di belakangku. Sesuatu yang menakutkan. Sesuatu yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding dan air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir.

Lalu aku lihat gadis itu terjatuh. Matanya tertutup.

Dan dengan cepat, kegelapan yang amat pekat menangkapku. Kegelapan yang tidak membiarkan setitik cahaya pun masuk.

Sebelum benar-benar termakan kegelapan itu, aku melihat kerlingan cahaya yang berasal dari tangan gadis itu.

Dan saat ini aku buta. Semuanya begitu gelap.

Ketakutan yang tidak rasional mengikatku, aku ingin berteriak tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku, tapi tidak bisa, semuanya terasa kaku. Bahkan ke jari-jari tanganku.

Aku mencoba lagi. Berteriak lagi. Memanggil satu nama yang kuingat di otakku yang kosong itu.

"Sa…su…ke…"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Aku merasa ada yang mengguncangkan badanku.

Kesadaranku kembali. aku membuka mataku. Bisa kurasakan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku dan air mataku turun tanpa henti.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat rasa cemas terukir di wajahnya.

Aku mencoba duduk. Barulah aku menyadari aku tidak bisa bersuara karena isakan tangisku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ini semua terasa begitu tak tertahankan.

Sasuke memandangku, dan aku hanya menunduk memegang dadaku yang terasa sesak.

Sasuke mendekat ke arahku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa aba-aba, aku menangis di dadanya. Aku hanya menangis dan memelukknya lebih erat.

"Sa…su…ke" kataku terbata di sela isak tangisku.

Sasuke membelai kepalaku, sebelah tangannya melingkar di punggungku. "Mimpi buruk?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Mimpi apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Otakku terasa kosong. Aku menangis karena apa? Karena mimpi? Mimpi apa? Tentang apa?

"Aku tidak ingat… semuanya gelap dan menakutkan…" jawabku. Kenapa mimpi itu bisa terlupakan? Kenapa?

"Sudahlah… lebih baik kau tidur."

Aku mendongak ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke, boleh aku tidur sambil menggenggam tanganmu?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau ada di sini, di sampingku…" jawabku. Aku menunduk, "Aku takut sendirian…"

"Hn…"

Aku menganggap kalau Sasuke bersedia. Maka, aku pun menggeser tubuhku agar Sasuke bisa tidur di sampingku.

Sasuke tidur terlentang, sedangkan aku tertidur sambil menghadap ke arahnya. Aku bisa melihat sebelah tangannya menutupi matanya.

Aku tertidur dengan tanganku yang bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke. Aku tersenyum dan merasa bahwa tidurku kali ini akan lebih nyenyak.

Aku menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati. Dan aku pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

**T*B*C**

Aih… aih…sebenarnya chapter ini sangat panjang, tapi karena lagi-lagi ada tugas menumpuk yang harus diselesaikan, maka chapter ini dipotong.

Untuk selanjutnya, luna akan update paling lama seminggu. Paling lama lho…

Luna minta maaf karena unsur romance-nya kurang malah mungkin gak ada kali ya?*duagh. Yah… mereka kan baru bersama seminggu. Jadi luna rasa perasaan mereka masih adem ayem aja.

Cinta kan butuh proses*plak! Ayo ikut pukul author yang bego ini!

Btw, ada yang bisa ngasi saran ga, siapa chara figuran di naruto yang cocok jadi penjahat?

Luna gak inget namanya. Luna Cuma inget nama-nama cowo cakep aja! Yang jelek sih,masa bodo! *plakplakplak

.

.

**Selamat hari raya Idul Adha 1431 Hijriyah**

Sekian dan terima kasih…

REVIEEEWW?


	4. Festival Musim Semi

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh, dsbl (dan saya bingung lanjutinnya…), untuk nama tempat, Luna memakai daya imajinasi Luna sendiri, jadi gak usah terlalu dipikirin ya?**

**Ehm… chapter ini lumayan panjang. Luna males motong lagi. Nanti kemunculan Naruto bakalan tambah lama lagi.**

**Udah nyampe chapter 4, mudah-mudahan gak ada yang bosen ya…**

**Oh ya! Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mengikuti fic ini sampai saat ini, terutama buat :**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ**

**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ**

**7color**

**Hikari Shinju**

**Fidy Discrimination**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**The portal transmission-19**

**Hanachi Mya-chan**

**Matsumoto Rika**

**Ammai**

**Makasi karena udah meng-riview…**

**Gak papa kok kalo telat, udah ripiu aja, Luna seeneeeeng bangeeeeeeeeeeeet!**

**Di Chappie ini masi Sakura's POV, kan ini awalnya gabung ama chappie sebelumnya…**

**Yup… Happy Reading…**

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Chapter 4: Festival musim semi

.

.

Sakura's POV

Aku terbangun dengan mata berat. Uh… aku memegangi bagian belakang kepalaku yang terasa begitu berat dan menekan.

Aku bangun perlahan dari tempat tidur dan meregangkan badanku yang terasa kaku.

Untuk beberapa menit ke depan, aku hanya membiarkan anganku mengembara. Semua isi otakku belum bekerja sepenuhnya.

Aku menguap dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku sekali lagi.

Lalu aku melihat ke sampingku, Sasuke tidak ada. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke semua ruangan.

Mungkin dia sedang mandi.

Aku melangkah ke jendela dan membukanya.

Udara pagi yang dingin menerpa wajahku.

Aku bergidik sebentar lalu menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang menyegarkan itu.

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara keriuhan di bawah sana. Oh, ternyata semua orang sedang bersiap-siap. Mereka membersihkan desa dan menyiapkan peralatan. Banyak orang yang membawa kayu bakar yang ukurannya lumayan besar untuk dipakai di perapian rumah.

Aku jadi ingin berkeliling desa ini. Tapi apa Sasuke mengijinkan? Bagaimana kalau aku juga tersesat seperti kemarin?

Aku menggeleng.

Lebih baik aku diam di sini saja. Aku tidak ingin lebih merepotkannya.

Aku terdiam beberapa menit sambil mendengarkan kicauan burung. Ah, aku baru menyadari bahwa salju sudah tidak turun lagi. Apakah ini artinya aku bisa melihat pohon sakura?

Jika mengingat tentang salju, aku jadi teringat tentang mimpiku kemarin malam. Aku hanya ingat samar-samar, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku bergidik ketakutan.

Aku jadi berandai-andai, apakah lebih baik jika aku tidak usah berharap agar ingatanku kembali lagi?

_Tidak, tidak…_

Jika itu terjadi, aku akan merepotkan Sasuke nantinya. Karena itu akan menyebabkanku bersama Sasuke terus-menerus.

Aku termenung. Aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu seperti aku akan bersama Sasuke.

Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa… ehm… senang? Sepertinya ada kupu-kupu –kupu-kupu yang banyak- menari lincah di perutku. Aku jadi merasakan sensasi yang aneh.

Aku menggeleng sekali lagi. Aku harus fokus.

Aku berusaha mengingat lagi mimpiku semalam. Tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa gelap. Saat aku berusaha lebih keras, kepalaku malah terasa sakit.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. _ Ini hal yang percuma._

Aku memangku kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku, mataku berkelana ke semua sudut desa yang bisa dijangkau dari jendela kamar ini.

Semuanya terlihat hijau dan abu-abu.

Warna pepohonan, rumah-rumah kecil yang tua, para laki-laki dewasa yang membawa peralatan, anak-anak yang berlarian mengitari desa.

Semuanya terlihat begitu bebas. Membuatku merasa iri…

Aku menghela nafas lagi.

Aku berbalik dan mencoba mengenyahkan rasa iriku yang konyol ini. Lalu aku melihat secarik kertas yang terletak di meja. Aku mengambil dan membacanya.

_Sakura, aku pergi sebentar._

_Ada urusan._

_Jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Tunggu aku._

_Jaga dirimu._

_**Sasuke**_

Oh… jadi Sasuke pergi…

Aku terdiam beberapa lama, penasaran dengan 'urusan' Sasuke. Kira-kira apa ya? Ehm… mungkin ada hubungannya dengan tujuan perjalanannya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Sasuke mau memberitahuku. Jika dia sudah percaya sepenuhnya denganku.

Dia menyuruhku diam di penginapan. Membosankan…

Tapi aku senang saat membaca baris terakhir pesannya. Aku senang saat mengetahui kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku melihat tanganku lagi, mengingat kejadian semalam. Rasanya begitu nyaman saat berada di dekat Sasuke. Semoga-

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu.

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

"Permisi, saya Ino," jawab seseorang di balik pintu.

Ino…

Aku ingat dia. Bukankah dia pelayan yang memperebutkan Shikamaru dengan laki-laki yang membawa anjing?

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arahku dan aku balik tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku mempersilakan dia masuk tapi dia menolak.

"Tidak usah. Saya kemari hanya untuk menanyakan apakah nona ingin sarapan di bawah atau dibawakan ke kamar?"

"Ehm, mungkin aku akan sarapan di sini saja. Oh ya, tidak usah berkata sopan begitu terhadapku. Aku boleh memanggilmu Ino?" tanyaku. Mungkin aku bisa bercakap-cakap dengannya sambil menunggu Sasuke. Sendirian itu membosankan.

"Tentu saja boleh! Sepertinya kau sendirian, mana pria tampan yang bersamamu, ehm…"

"Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura saja. Maksudmu Sasuke? Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali, ada urusan."

Mata Ino terlihat berbinar-binar, "Hei, bagaimana malam pertama kalian menginap di sini? Menyenangkan tidak?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuatku mengingat sekali lagi kejadian semalam dan entah kenapa, wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Ino terbelalak, "Wah, aku iri sekali padamu Sakura! Andai saja aku dan Shikamaru bisa mesra sepertimu!" Ino berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Rasanya menyenangkan jika punya teman untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Mesra?" tanyaku. Apa maksudnya?

"Iya, mesra. Padahal aku merasa kalau Sasuke dan Shikamaru lumayan mirip. Sama-sama pria yang cuek."

"Sasuke baik kok," kataku yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino. "Memangnya Shikamaru kenapa?"

Ino memandangku, "Nanti saja aku cerita. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di ruang makan khusus pelayan? Aku juga belum makan."

Aku mengangguk.

Ino menepuk tangannya, "Baguslah! Senang rasanya punya teman untuk curhat. Masakan Chouji sangat lezat! Kau pasti suka, Sakura!"

"Chouji? Ehm… Ino, apa tidak masalah kau menemaniku dan tidak bekerja?" tanyaku takut-takut. Aku tidak mau dia dimarahi atau dipecat karena bolos kerja.

Ino mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "Tenang saja. Aku, Shikamaru, dan Chouji adalah pendiri dari penginapan ini. Aku kepala pelayan, Shikamaru kepala administrasi, dan Chouji adalah kepala koki di sini."

"Wah, hebat sekali! Kalian pasti sudah lama sekali saling mengenal,"tebakku.

"Begitulah," Ino memasang tampang sedih. Aku merasa tidak enak akan ucapanku tadi.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita sarapan, Sakura!"

"Ayo!" aku pun tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Makanannya enak kan, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Aku menelan sarapanku, "Iya, Ino."

"Tentu saja dong! Masakanku memang enak!" ucap Chouji di belakang.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Sekarang tinggalkan kami sendiri. Cepat pergi sana!" kata Ino, sementara Chouji keluar sambil menggerutu pelan.

Aku memandang Chouji sampai dia keluar dari ruang makan ini -yang tidak ada orang selain kami berdua. Chouji adalah laki-laki yang gen- erm… sangat berisi yang pandai memasak. Ino memberitahuku bahwa mereka bertiga –Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji- sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dan sepertinya Ino sudah menyukai Shikamaru sejak dulu. Sayangnya pria itu terlalu cuek untuk menyadari perasaan Ino. Atau mungkin karena sering bersama, jadi hal-hal seperti cinta jadi mudah terlupakan. Toh, mereka selalu bersama.

"Aku berharap Shikamaru mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Aku ingin lebih dari sekadar teman sejak kecil," kata Ino sedih.

"Ino…" aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakana. Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak ingat apakah sebelumnya aku punya masalah seperti Ino ataukah dulu aku punya orang yang kusukai.

Ino menghela nafas.

"Tenanglah Ino. Aku rasa Shikamaru hanya belum menyadari perasaannya," hiburku yang menurutku agak sok tahu itu. Aku baru mengenal mereka berdua kurang dari 24 jam, jadi rasanya aneh jika aku berkata seperti itu.

"Entahlah Sakura… dulu aku berpikir seperti itu. Tapi setelah Kiba Sialan itu datang, semuanya langsung runyam," kata Ino sambil memandang jauh ke samping.

"Kiba? Tapi… tapi kan, mereka sama-sama pria," kataku. Memang kemarin malam aku melihat kalau mereka berdua memperebutkan Shikamaru. Tapi, aku mengira kalau Kiba berlaku seperti itu hanya untuk menolong Shikamaru saja, bukan lebih seperti ehm… cemburu atau hal lainnya yang persis seperti itu. Maksudku, aku mengira kalau mereka berdua hanya teman.

"Yah… itu juga. Kau tidak tahu betapa kesalnya aku saat itu," kata Ino cemberut.

"Tapi, mungkin saja Shikamaru hanya menganggap Kiba teman, walaupun Kiba menyukainya, kan?" kataku lagi.

Ino menggeleng, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menganggap seseorang sebagai temanmu jika dia selalu menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Aku sangat yakin jika mataku terlihat hampir meloncat keluar sekarang. "Ki-kiba melakukan itu? Maksudku, dia menyatakan cintanya pada Shikamaru?"

Ino mendengus sebal sembari mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanyaku penasaran.

Muka Ino memerah, "A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku takut Shikamaru menolakku. Lagipula aku ingin Shikamaru yang menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu padaku."

"Begitu ya?"

Ino menggebrak meja, membuatku kaget, "Tapi pria bodoh itu malah tidak melakukannya juga! Padahal aku sudah mengiriminya sinyal cinta yang kuat! Memangnya dia begitu buta apa, sampai tidak menyadari perasaanku terhadapnya?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Jika dilihat dari kondisi sekarang, aku rasa Shikamaru benar-benar seorang pria yang cuek. Buktinya dia tidak terpengaruh dengan pernyataan cinta Kiba dan dia tidak menyadari perasaan Ino yang terlihat jelas terhadapnya.

"Karena itulah aku…" Ino terdiam sejenak, kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat, "aku ingin berhenti berharap dan melupakan Shikamaru."

"Apa kau bisa Ino?"

"Aku lelah, Sakura. Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan," Ino mendesah panjang, "mulai sekarang aku bertekad untuk menjaga jarak dari Shikamaru. Dia tidak akan menyadarinya. Toh, selama ini yang membutuhkannya hanya aku. Dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkanku. Aku tidak lebih sebagai teman masa kecilnya."

"Tapi, kan Ino-"

"Aku rasa ini yang terbaik. Lebih baik perasaan ini menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, agar aku tidak terlalu sakit hati jika nanti Shikamaru menyukai orang lain."

Aku hanya tertunduk. Aku tidak mampu melihat raut sedih Ino. Hatiku terasa ikut meringis. Ah… kasihan Ino. Apakah Shikamaru benar-benar tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya? Benarkah ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk menyerah?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Seharian ini aku membantu Ino bekerja. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Yah, lumayan mengisi waktu senggang sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang. Ino banyak memberikanku informasi mengenai desa ini. Terutama tentang…

"Festival Musim Semi?"

Ino mengangguk, "Iya. Itu adalah festival untuk menyambut musim semi. Setiap tahun selalu diadakan secara meriah selama satu minggu. Dan kalian beruntung Sakura, karena ini adalah hari terakhir festival. Jadi ini adalah hari yang paling meriah. Orang-orang sudah sibuk sejak pagi-pagi buta menyiapkan acara utama."

"Acara utama?"

"Api unggun dan kembang api spesial. Api unggun akan diadakan di lapangan desa dan ukurannya sangat besar. Kau tidak boleh melewatkan acara kembang apinya. Desa kami terkenal dengan pengrajin kembang api yang handal, lho! Kembang api buatan desa kami berkualitas tinggi dan mempunyai seni yang indah!"

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan nanti malam!" kataku takjub.

Ino menggangguk, "Tentu saja. Kalian berdua harus keluar nanti malam. Suasana malam nanti akan sangat romantis. Apalagi untuk pasangan seperti kalian. Itu pasti-"

Kata-kata Ino terpotong saat melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba saling bercakap-cakap. Menurutku hal itu sangat biasa, tapi karena aku tahu kalau Kiba mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Shikamaru, aku jadi merasa… ehm… apa ya? Entahlah.

Aku melirik ke arah Ino. Dia terlihat terluka, lalu dia membuang muka. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Aku melihat Shikamaru, ah, dia menoleh ke arah Ino. Tapi Ino tidak melihatnya.

Ino mengajakku ke restoran. Kami mengobrol sebentar, dan terkadang aku melihat Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino. Memang dia tidak menunjukkan ekpresi apa-apa. Tapi aku rasa, aku mempunyai sebuah pemikiran baru di otakku. Tentang Shikamaru dan juga Ino…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Senja sudah berwarna jingga tapi Sasuke belum juga datang. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di sebuah meja dekat dengan jendela yang mengarah ke jalanan. Aku malas pergi ke kamarku. Lebih enak di sini, minum teh sambil menyantap beberapa kudapan yang lezat.

Sayangnya Ino ada pekerjaan –yang menurutku hanya alasan untuk menghindari Shikamaru yang bekerja di dekat restoran ini- sehingga dia tidak bisa menemaniku.

Tempat ini adalah restoran sekaligus penginapan. Restoran di lantai satu dan lantai berikutnya adalah penginapan. Ino bekerja di penginapan sedangkan Shikamaru bekerja di lantai satu di meja penerima tamu yang berhadapan dengan restoran tempatku berada saat ini.

Suasana di sini sangat tenang. Dekorasinya tidak terlalu mewah tapi nyaman. Dinding batanya yang berwarna merah dan kayu meja yang mengilat serta lantai keramik berwarna hitam pekat, sungguh kombinasi yang indah. Itu menurutku.

Aku jadi teringat dengan kedai teh yang pernah aku kunjungi bersama Shizune. Ah, aroma teh yang menguar dan kue-kue lezat yang memanjakan mata. Terlihat manis dan menggoda.

Jika dipikir-pikir, aku tidak melihat salju sedikitpun di desa ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan kota Sonata yang bertaburan dengan salju. Sepanjang jalan di sana yang terlihat hanya warna putih salju yang lembut dan lampu-lampu jalan berwarna putih seperti susu. Bentuk lampunya pun unik, seperti kristal. Dan saat matahari pagi datang, hamparan salju akan terlihat berkilau dan lampu jalanan akan menyilaukan mata bagi yang memandangnya.

Sungguh indah… masing-masing memiliki keindahan tersendiri bagiku. Mudah-mudahan tempat berikutnya pun indah seperti ini.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali. Terkadang aku melihat keluar, berharap Sasuke cepat datang.

Dan kadang aku akan mencemaskannya karena dia belum juga datang.

"Hai, Nona yang cantik di sana!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan aku langsung berjengit kaget. Wow… laki-laki ini agak… errrrm… unik.

"Apakah aku menganggumu? Wahai gadis jelita!" laki-laki itu tersenyum. Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau aku melihat kilatan cahaya dari senyumannya.

"Aaa…" aku bingung harus berkata apa melihat penampilan laki-laki di depanku ini. Dia mempunyai gaya rambut aneh dengan alis tebal dan bulu mata yang lentik. Juga cara berpakaiannya yang terlalu ketat berwarna hijau terang yang menyakitkan mata.

Dia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapanku. Aku hanya termangu melihatnya.

"Namaku Rock Lee! Salam kenal!" dia mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum mengkilat. _Cling! _"Kalimat kesukaanku adalah 'Semangat Masa Mudaa!'."

Aku hanya tersenyum –senyuman aneh menurutku- menanggapinya.

"Sa-salam kenal juga, Rock Lee," kataku lirih.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Sakura," jawabku dengan senyum hambar. Sulit tersenyum jika berhadapan dengan orang yang seperti ini.

"Waow… nama yang indah, seindah orangnya. Maukah kau berjalan-jalan menikmati langit senja yang berkilauan?" katanya dengan tersenyum. _Cling!_

Harus kuakui aku mulai terganggu dengan senyumannya. Perkataanya sih, memang manis, tapi jika dia yang mengatakannya entah kenapa aku jadi mengingat dua laki-laki penuh semangat yang saling menunjuk matahari sambil menangis diiringi deburan ombak. _Ow… itu aneh._

"Eng… maaf Rock Lee, aku-"

"Sakura?" aku menoleh, menghentikan perkataanku. Aku kenal suara itu. Dan saat ini aku bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat menatap Sasuke.

Aku senang dia pulang. Aku senang melihatnya. Aku… mungkin aku… merindukannya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arahku. Dan entah kenapa aku langsung melupakan keberadaan Lee.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu. Ayo kita ke kamar!" kata Sasuke sembari menggandeng tanganku. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa melupakan semua kejadian yang kualami seharian ini. Aku hanya ingat pria yang menggandeng tanganku ini. Hanya Sasuke.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Besok kita akan pergi dari desa ini," kata Sasuke.

"Kemana?"

"Ke kawasan Hutan Tinggi. Aku ada perlu dengan seseorang di sana. Jadi kita bereskan semua perlengkapan kita sekarang," kata Sasuke.

Aku menunduk. Padahal baru saja sampai kemari. Aku melihat ke arah Sasuke. Beribu pertanyaan menderaku.

_Dari mana? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau lelah? Kenapa harus pergi secepat ini? Siapa orang yang kau cari? Apa kita tidak bisa menikmati festival musim semi saat ini?_

Aku menggigit bibirku. Pemikiran itu terlalu egois. Tapi, aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

Aku mendongak ke arahnya, "Ya?"

"Kau ingin pergi ke Festival?"

"Bolehkan?" tanyaku berharap.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn."

"Kau mau menemaniku kan, Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil menatap tepat ke arah manik matanya. Sasuke mengalihkan mukanya dan mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Udara akan semakin dingin, pakai baju tebal."

"Iya!" aku tersenyum senang.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Senja telah berganti malam dan udara pun semakin mendingin. Kerumunan orang semakin memadat. Mungkin karena ini adalah hari terakhir festival.

'Bruk!'

Aku menabrak bahu seseorang. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Aku memegang bahuku dan meringis pelan. Ini lumayan sakit.

Sasuke yang berada di depanku, berhenti sambil melihatku. Lalu dia mendekatiku. Wajah datarnya masih tetap sama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng.

Dan tiba-tiba aku bersin. Tepat di mukanya.

Aku terkejut, wajahku pasti aneh sekarang. Dan… dan Sasuke hanya mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan, lalu mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkan.

Aku berlari kecil menyusulnya, "Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke!"

"Hn…"

"Aku-" perkataanku terhenti karena sekali lagi aku bersin.

Kami berdua berhenti berjalan.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita kembali ke penginapan," katanya.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa! Mungkin karena aku lupa bawa sarung tangan saja," kataku sembari menggosok kedua telapak tanganku.

Sasuke memandangku lekat. Lalu dia melepaskan salah satu sarung tangannya yang kiri dan memasangkannya pada tangan kananku. Aku hanya diam. Kemudian dia menarik tanganku dan memasukkannya ke kantong jaketnya. Aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya yang hangat di dalam kantong jaket itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah tanganku yang berada di kantong jaket Sasuke lalu aku mendongak ke arah Sasuke.

"Begini lebih hangat, kan? Lebih baik kita cari makanan hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh," ujarnya sambil memalingkan mukanya. "Kau belum makan malam, kan?"

"Iya,"

Kami pun berjalan sambil bergandengan di dalam kerumunan orang.

Aku tidak lagi merasa kedinginan, apa Sasuke juga merasa hal yang sama?

Aku berhenti berjalan, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Aku mencium aroma makanan yang enak," kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah warung makanan. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan aroma makanan itu. Rasanya aku sering mencium aroma ini dulu.

"Warung mie ramen? Kau suka?" alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat.

"Ehm, mungkin…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana!"

Aku melangkah ke arah Warung mie ramen. Otak kecilku mengatakan bahwa tempat ini tidaklah asing. Satu hal yang kutahu, aku sering pergi ke tempat itu. Suatu tempat yang hampir sama sekaligus berbeda.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Wah, kalian pasangan yang serasi. Tuan yang tampan dan nona yang cantik," kata penjual mie ramen yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ayame itu.

"Hn,"

Aku benar-benar malu mendengarnya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak merasa apapun.

Mie ramennya enak, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang. Hatiku terasa sesak saat memakannya. Rasanya sekarang hatiku menjerit ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kulupakan, tapi otakku tetap bungkam.

Aku menoleh ke arah kiriku, ke tempat duduk di sebelahku yang kosong.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya… aku merasa seharusnya ada seseorang yang duduk di sini…"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatapku. Mungkin dia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanku. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Hanya saja, aku merasa ada yang kurang. Aku suka memakan mie ramen ini. Tapi ada yang kurang, sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Seseorang yang biasa makan ramen bersamaku.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa tekanan berat di kepalaku.

_Jangan ingat… kau harus melupakan semuanya… jangan sampai dia mendapatkan ingatanmu…_

Ah, kepalaku semakin terasa sakit. Suara-suara itu menggema di kepalaku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ingat?

Aku memegang kepalaku dan meringis perlahan.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak, aku tidak boleh membuatnya cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Hn."

"Oh iya!" tegur Ayame, "kalian akan ke mana setelah ini?"

"Hn," Sasuke tidak menjawab, aku rasa dia terlalu malas menanggapi obrolan seseorang.

"Kami akan pergi ke kawasan Hutan Tinggi," jawabku.

"Wah, benarkah? Sayang sekali kalai begitu. Bagaimana jika kalian mencoba pergi ke Kota Sakurano?" usul Ayame.

"Kota Sakurano?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ayame mengangguk, "Di sana adalah tempat asal dari pohon Sakura. Sepanjang mata memandang, hanya akan ada pohon Sakura! Pemandangan yang sangat indah! Apalagi, ditambah dengan musim semi yang sudah menjelang, itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan!"

Aku terpukau mendengarnya. Pohon Sakura yang terbentang luas. Wow… itu pasti akan sangat indah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

"Kita pergi Sakura!" kata Sasuke beranjak pergi setelah membayar makanannya.

"Ah, tunggu Sasuke!"

Aku bergegas mengikuti Sasuke dan menangkap tangan kirinya. Sasuke berbalik sambil menatapku heran. Sontak wajahku memerah. Aku merutuk dalam hati, kenapa aku malah bersikap memalukan seperti itu?

"A-aku… aku hanya…" aku gelagapan. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku hanya ingin bergandengan seperti tadi. Karena itu aku-

Saat ini aku terkejut luar biasa, aku tidak bisa berpikir. Otakku terasa kosong lagi saat Sasuke menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku perlahan.

Aku berjalan mengikuti tarikan pelan Sasuke pada tanganku.

Kami tidak berbicara apa pun. Dan keadaan festival yang terasa riuh berdenging di kepalaku. Lalu aku mendengar bunyi letusan yang keras. Aku terkesiap dan memegang lengan Sasuke erat.

"Lihatlah ke atas!" kata Sasuke.

Aku lalu mendongakkan kepalaku. Kembang api…

Beberapa letusan terdengar berlomba-lomba dan sahut-menyahut di telingaku. Pancaran kilau warna-warni bunga terlihat di langit yang gelap. Bahkan pemandangan ini lebih indah dari bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

Sasuke menarik tanganku, "Ayo kita lebih mendekat."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Iya!"

Kami mendekat ke arah bisingnya suara orang-orang dan letusan kembang api. Lalu aku merasakan pancaran udara hangat menerpaku. Mataku membulat sempurna saat kami berdua sampai di tengah kota.

Api unggun. Api unggun raksasa.

Aku melihat orang-orang berpesta dan menari di sekeliling api unggun itu.

Aku kembali mendongak ke arah langit yang tiada henti bertaburan kembang api. Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan. Tidak akan.

"Sakura!"

Aku menoleh, aku melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku lelah sekali. Bangunkan aku saat festival ini berakhir," kata Sasuke seraya menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Aku tersenyum di sampingnya. Kemudian aku kembali menonton kembang api.

Sesekali, aku melirik ke arah api unggun itu. Ah, pasti menyenangkan jika aku dan Sasuke bisa menari bersama di sana.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tertidur lelap. Lalu aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya, menguji apakah dia sudah benar-benar tertidur saat ini.

Lalu aku menggeser tubuhku perlahan ke arahnya, berharap Sasuke tak terbangun karenanya. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya.

Aku memandang Sasuke lembut, "Terima kasih karena telah membiarkanku berada di sisimu, Sasuke…"

Lalu aku mengecup pipinya perlahan. Untuk beberapa detik ke depan, aku menutup mataku. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba kelebatan aneh muncul di otakku. Aku tersentak dan membuka mataku. Lalu aku menjauh dari Sasuke sambil memegang dadaku yang terasa sesak.

Aku menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Perlahan-lahan kelebatan aneh itu menghilang.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat.

Dan saat aku sudah merasa tenang, aku teringat kembali akan sikapku yang berani tadi. Aku. Mencium. Sasuke.

Wajahku langsung terasa panas. Aku mengibaskan tanganku di dekat wajahku, berupaya menghilangkan rasa panas ini. Tapi sia-sia.

Bodoh!

Bodoh!

Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Untunglah dia masih tidur. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dia mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan tadi.

Kemudian, aku mendekat lagi ke arahnya dan menjatuhkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Mataku terpejam, rasa kantuk menghampiriku. Festival ini tidak akan menyenangkan tanpa kehadiran Sasuke.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul lagi di otakku sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

Sesosok pria berambut pirang yang tersenyum saat menatapku. Ingatan familiar itu terasa samar-samar dan membuatku rindu.

_Naruto…_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Di suatu tempat di pinggir Desa Bunyi….

Terlihat dua orang berkerudung sedang memasuki sebuah rumah tua. Wajah mereka berdua tidak terlihat.

Sesampainya di dalam, mereka di sambut seseorang berkacamata hitam dan juga mengenakan tudung.

Salah satu dari dua orang itu membuka tudungnya, terlihatlah mata putih dan rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat. Sosok laki-laki itu rupawan, tapi tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau _Informan_ Shino yang terkenal itu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ya," jawab Shino, "akulah orangnya. Tapi aku tidak percaya klan Hyuuga bisa datang ke tempat seperti ini. Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin dicari, bukan begitu, Neji Hyuuga?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Neji itu hanya terdiam, dia menoleh ke arah temannya lalu menatap sang informan, "Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Aku ingin mencari seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Kau pasti tahu. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha…"

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

a/n: oke, ini chappie bener-bener aneeh, gaje, nista, jelek bangeet! Ini deh hasilnya kalo bikin fic sambil baca manga online. Hancuuuurrrr!

Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk saran-saran atas chara jahatnya yaaaa! Makasi banyak!

Sudikah untuk meripiuuu?


	5. Tujuan Sasuke

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh, dsbl (dan saya bingung lanjutinnya…), untuk nama tempat, Luna memakai daya imajinasi Luna sendiri, jadi gak usah terlalu dipikirin ya?**

**Oh ya! Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mengikuti fic ini sampai saat ini, terutama buat :**

**The portal transmission-19**

**Hikari Shinju**

**Matsumoto Rika**

**Fidy Discrimination**

**7color**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**Thia2rh**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Kiyo-chan**

**Just Ana**

**Hanachi Mya-chan**

**Ammai**

**Banyak terima kasih untuk kalian semua! Kalau gak ada ripiu dari kalian, mungkin luna udah pesimis banget buat lanjutinnya…**

**Maaf banget atas keterlambatannya (lagi), laptop Luna disita ama ortu Luna. Jadi selama seminggu Luna streeeess berat!**

**Hiksu!**

**Yup… Happy Reading…**

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Chapter 5: Tujuan Sasuke

.

.

Sasuke's POV

Hari ini adalah hari di mana kami berdua –aku dan Sakura- akan pergi dari Desa Bunyi. Sepertinya Sakura merasa sangat nyaman di desa ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami harus secepatnya pergi.

Ada dua hal yang menjadi beban pikiranku sekarang. Mengenai informasi yang kudapatkan di desa ini dan juga…

Aku memandang Sakura yang sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke seorang pelayan, yang kalau aku tak salah ingat bernama Ino. Bukannya dia pelayan berisik yang memperebutkan penjaga penginapan itu?

Aku bisa melihat raut sedih di kedua wajah gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Aku tidak bisa membuat Sakura menikmati perjalanan pertamanya ke desa ini. Dia pasti ingin sekali berjalan-jalan di desa, tapi aku malah melarangnya pergi keluar. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin dia menghilang atau berada dalam jangkauan di mana aku tidak mengetahui apa dan di mana dia berada. Aku hanya takut dia dalam bahaya.

Kemarin malam aku mengajaknya pergi ke Festival. Apa Sakura menikmati Festival itu?

Aku memang tidak menyukai keramaian, karena itulah aku malah tertidur saat Festival itu berlangsung. Aku memang bodoh saat itu.

"Ino, jangan sedih ya! Berusahalah, aku rasa Shikamaru mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu!" kata Sakura.

Ino tersenyum pedih, "Entahlah, Sakura…"

Aku merasa perpisahan ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagipula, mereka kan baru sekitar satu hari bertemu, jadi tidak mungkin mereka bisa lebih lengket daripada ini. Aku juga tidak suka jika Sakura lebih akrab dengan orang lain dibandingkan denganku.

Apa itu terlalu egois namanya?

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi!" ajakku, sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Ino!" panggil seseorang di dalam sana. Langkah Sakura terhenti dan dia sontak menoleh. Aneh, bukan dia kan, yang dipanggil?

"Sasuke, itu Shikamaru!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Aku tahu," jawabku lirih yang mungkin tidak bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

Shikamaru menggamit lengan Ino, tapi segera ditepis oleh gadis itu, "Maaf, aku masih punya banyak urusan!"

"Ino!" Shikamaru menghentikan langkah Ino, "ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Mengapa kau sepertinya menghindariku?"

"Sepertinya? Aku rasa kau salah, Shikamaru! Aku memang sengaja menghindarimu!" kata Ino ketus.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Masa bodoh dengan masalah mereka. Tapi sayangnya, Sakura malah terpaku menonton adegan di depannya itu. Aku rasa dia tidak ingin beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat ini. Apa sih, enaknya melihat orang bertengkar?

"Ino! Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi kalau-"

"Kesalahan?" potong Ino, aku bisa merasakan nada getir dalam ucapannya itu. Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ya ampun, ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Ino…" lirih Sakura.

"Kau tidak punya kesalahan apa pun, Shikamaru! Justru aku! Aku yang salah! Aku yang salah karena bersikap egois! Aku yang salah karena ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih darimu! Aku yang salah karena aku begitu menyukaimu lebih dari perasaan suka sebagai sahabat! Aku yang salah, karena," Ino menarik nafasnya, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sepertinya terasa menyakitkan baginya. "aku… aku tidak bisa mengeyahkan perasaan ini walaupun aku sudah berusaha keras…"

Ino mulai menangis. Sakura terlihat sedih. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkomentar untuk hal ini.

"Ino, aku-" lagi-lagi ucapan Shikamaru terpotong oleh seseorang.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar!" kata seseorang di belakang Shikamaru. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kiba.

Oke… pertengkaran akan dimulai lagi.

Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada, mulai merasa bosan.

Kiba mulai mengoceh tidak karuan. Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku merasa kalau Kiba adalah orang yang berhasil mendapatkan Shikamaru? Dia bertingkah seperti seorang pemenang saja.

Ino yang merasa tidak tahan –aku juga sebenarnya-, beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi sebelum dia masuk ke dalam, Shikamaru meraih lengannya sehingga mereka saling berpandangan.

Kejadian berikutnya sangat cepat dan sanggup membuatku terbelalak kaget.

Shikamaru meraih belakang kepala Ino dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya sehingga bibir keduanya bertemu.

Selama beberapa saat, kami –aku, Sakura dan juga Kiba- terpaku diam. Aku rasa yang paling terkejut adalah Kiba.

Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajahku karena aku tiba-tiba teringat hal yang aneh. Aku melihat Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat tersenyum malu. Dia terlihat manis sekali.

Sakura menoleh, mata kami saling berpandangan dan serta merta wajahnya langsung merona merah. Sontak dia menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Ino," kata Shikamaru yang membuat aku dan Sakura menoleh. Oke, kenapa tidak menonton sampai habis?

"Mungkin kau menyukaiku, tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat…" kata Shikamaru.

Aku bisa melihat raut muka Ino yang terkejut luar biasa.

Sakura mendesah lega, "Syukurlah, Ino!"

'Bruk!'

Aku menoleh. Di sana terbaring Kiba yang jatuh pingsan karena _shock_ mendengar pernyataaan Shikamaru tadi.

'Bruk!'

Oke… sekarang giliran Ino yang jatuh pingsan. Mungkin karena saking _shock_-nya atas 'perlakuan' Shikamaru tadi.

"Inooo!" jerit Sakura.

Apa ini bisa dibilang berakhir dengan baik?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Setelah huru-hara selesai, akhirnya kami benar-benar bisa berangkat sekarang. Ino dan Shikamaru mengantarkan kami sampai di depan gapura masuk Desa Bunyi.

"Sakura! Kapan-kapan datang lagi, ya! Aku tunggu lho!" kata Ino sambil melambai ke arah kami berdua.

"Iya!" kata Sakura dengan lantang. "Dah, Ino! Baik-baik ya, dengan Shikamaru!"

Di sana, di dekat gapura, Ino terlihat menggandeng tangan Shikamaru. Aku tidak melihat keberadaan Kiba, mungkin saja saat ini dia masih pingsan.

Ino mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sakura, "Tentu saja! Kau juga, Sakura! Selalu mesra dengan Sasuke yaa!"

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah mendengarnya, takut-takut dia melihat ke arahku. Aku tetap memasang wajah datarku, mencoba bersikap biasa saja, seolah-olah perkataan Ino tidak ada artinya bagiku.

Dasar! Ada-ada saja, perempuan itu! Batinku.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Hampir dua jam kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura, berpikir apakah aku harus menanyakan hal itu sekarang atau tidak.

Aku menggeleng. Tidak usah saja.

Tapi, jika itu bisa membuatnya senang, kenapa tidak?

Aku menggeleng lagi. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada mengurus hal itu.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura. Aku menoleh. "Ada apa Sasuke? Ada sesuatu?"

"Hn," aku mendengus. _ Ya sudah, katakan saja…_ "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Kota Sakurano?"

Mata Sakura sontak melebar, "Apa? Ta-tapi kan, itu akan menghambat perjalananmu, Sasuke?"

Sakura terlihat keberatan, tapi aku bisa melihat pancaran antusias dari matanya. Dia pasti sangat ingin pergi ke kota itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau tidak?"

"Mauu!" kata Sakura. "Kita bisa melihat pohon Sakura bukan?"

"Hn."

Maka perjalanan kami pun berbelok arah. Memang, akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Jika melalui rute biasa, perjalanan ke Kawasan Hutan Tinggi hanya beberapa hari kalau berjalan. Tapi karena kita akan pergi ke Kota Sakurano, berarti kita akan melewati beberapa desa terlebih dahulu, singkat kata, kita akan memutar jalan.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku. Padahal dulu aku tidak akan membuang waktuku untuk mendapatkan informasi seperti apa pun tentang orang itu. Tapi sekarang…

Aku menoleh ke Sakura yang sedang tersenyum ceria.

Yah, biarlah…

Lagipula, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Ternyata sudah malam, lebih baik kita cari tempat yang cocok untuk bermalam. Sepertinya kita harus bermalam di luar sekarang," jelasku.

Kami berjalan di jalan setapak di dekat lembah. Saat menengok ke bawah, akan ada banyak pepohonan yang berbaris tak teratur.

Hari memang sudah malam, mungkin aku harus berburu. Tapi apa Sakura akan baik-baik saja jika kutinggal?

"Ehm, Sasuke?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Sakura sedang bergerak gelisah, "Hn?"

"Ehm…" Sakura terlihat bingung, matanya melirik kiri dan kanan. "Begini, ehm… apa aku boleh membersihkan diri?"

Aku terdiam. Membersihkan diri? Maksudnya mandi?

Aku bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang merona malu. Haaah… wanita memang merepotkan… memangnya kenapa jika tidak mandi beberapa hari? Tidak akan mati, kan?

Sakura melirikku lagi dan entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa mengacuhkannya. Aku tidak mengerti, apa ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau aku selalu mengabulkan permintaan Sakura?

"Baiklah, ayo kita turun," ajakku.

"Turun? Tapi kan di bawah sana hanya ada jurang?"

"Hn. Dan juga ada sungai. Sekilas tadi aku mendengar suara air mengalir," kataku sambil mendekat ke Sakura, "kau takut?"

"Sepertinya licin. Bagaimana kalau aku terjerembab?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tenang saja. Ada aku…" kataku datar. Dan wajah Sakura pun merona, memangnya apa yang kukatakan sampai wajahnya merona?

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan disambut Sakura dengan canggung. Kami menuruni lembah dengan hati-hati.

Setelah sampai di dasar, kami menyusuri pepohonan. Sakura masih mengikutiku di belakang.

"Di sini terasa menegangkan ya, Sasuke?" kata Sakura di belakangku.

"Hn."

"Langit malam yang mulai terlihat, pepohonan yang menghalangi jalan, tapi justru membuatku semakin penasaran. Aaah…! Aku suka!" katanya.

'Bruk!'

"Aww!" pekik Sakura.

Aku menoleh dan menghela nafas, "Makanya jalan jangan sambil melamun."

Sakura hanya terkikik pelan mendengarnya, "Habis rasanya senang sekali jika bersama Sasuke."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, walaupun tak terbaca di wajahku. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah padam dan sontak gelagapan.

"Mak-mak-maksudku itu… anu… ehm… rasanya jika bersama Sasuke aku bertemu hal-hal baru yang menyenangkan jadi, a-aku…" wajah Sakura tambah memerah dan aku bisa melihat setitik keringat di wajahnya, "ak-aku juga ingin Sasuke menikmatinya."

Kami terdiam sejenak, lalu aku memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi. Ya ampun, aku merasa senang. Senang karena dibutuhkan seseorang. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sebuah dorongan untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Dengan cepat aku menepis pemikiran itu. Ada apa denganku?

"Semuanya terasa biasa saja bagiku. Kau yang terlalu senang Sakura," kataku.

"Begitu ya? Aku aneh ya?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin… tapi kuharap kau tidak berubah."

Kami terdiam lagi. Saat itu aku mendengar pekikan Sakura. Pastilah karena kami telah sampai di tempat tujuan kami.

Sungai. Sungai yang indah dan jernih. Bahkan karena saking jernihnya, dasar sungai yang terdiri dari bebatuan berwarna hitam terlihat jelas. Di sana bahkan tidak ada ikan seekorpun. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk membasuh diri.

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling. Sungai itu pasti tidak terlihat dari atas, karena tertutupi oleh pepohonan yang lebat. Benar-benar tempat yang tepat untuk membasuh diri. Setidaknya hanya ada bulan dan bintang yang melihatnya.

"Sakura? Aku akan menunggumu di balik pohon itu," kataku sambil menunjuk pohon besar yang jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat dengan sungai.

Sakura hanya mengangguk malu mengiyakan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku bisa mendengar bunyi kecipak air dari arah belakangku. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang sedang bersenandung ria. Demi Tuhan, apakah Sakura memang benar-benar suka menyanyi?

Jujur itu menggangguku, karena itu menyebabkanku hampir saja menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Tapi untung saja aku belum melihat apa-apa.

Ck… aku jadi mengingat hal itu lagi.

Aku jadi mengingat malam festival di mana Sakura menciumku.

Sebenarnya waktu itu aku tidak benar-benar tertidur. Karena suara riuh rendah festival terdengar jelas di telingaku. Saat aku ingin membuka mataku, tahu-tahu Sakura malah mengecup pipiku.

Dan sampai festival berakhir, aku hanya bisa pura-pura tertidur. Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur setelah Sakura menciumku dan aku juga tidak mungkin terbangun, itu hanya akan membuat Sakura tambah malu saja.

Yah, biarlah masing-masing menyimpan rahasianya sendiri.

Lalu, satu hal lagi yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah informasi tentang orang itu. Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan otakku melayang jauh ke satu hari sebelum hari ini.

_Aku berjalan di sudut desa dan memasuki sebuah rumah kecil. Di sana, terdapat seorang informan terkenal yang kebolehannya tidak diragukan lagi. Kalau tidak salah, dia bernama Shino Aburame._

_Aku mendapatinya sedang bermain-main dengan serangganya._

_Dia menyadari kehadiranku dan menoleh, "Ada perlu apa Sasuke Uchiha?"_

"_Kau mengenalku?"_

"_Lebih tepatnya, aku tahu tentangmu."_

"_Begitu. Aku ingin mendapatkan informasi darimu."_

"_Apakah ini menyangkut Itachi Uchiha?" tanyanya._

_Aku mengangguk, "Kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya?"_

"_Tergantung bayaran yang kau berikan, Uchiha…"_

_Aku meletakkan sekantong uang di mejanya, Shino mengambil dan menimbang uang itu, "Tidak terlalu banyak informasi yang kudapat. Tapi, yang aku tahu, dia menjadi anggota suatu organisasi rahasia di suatu desa."_

"_Organisasi apa? Aku ingin tahu dia ada di mana sekarang."_

"_Aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Itu organisasi rahasia, kau ingat? Tapi aku tahu siapa orang yang tepat yang tahu mengenai kakakmu itu."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Namanya Akasuna no Sasori. Mantan anggota organisasi tersebut. Mungkin dia bisa memberitahumu sesuatu. Terakhir kali kudengar dia berada di Kawasan Hutan Tinggi. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati, bisa-bisa nyawamu yang melayang."_

"_Hn," aku beranjak pergi, tapi sebelumnya aku memberikannya satu kantong uang lagi, "ini upah tutup mulut agar kau tidak memberitahukan keberadaanku di desa ini."_

"_Baiklah. Hanya itu? Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun jika kau berada di desa ini."_

_Aku melangkah keluar dan mendapatkan satu informasi baru lagi. Kakak, aku pasti akan menemukanmu._

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ingatanku berhenti sejenak. Hampir tiga tahun aku mencarinya, tapi yang kudapat hanya bayangannya saja. Sesulit itukah untuk bertemu denganmu?

Aku-

"Kyaaa!"

"Sakura?"

Badanku langsung awas dan berlari menuju sungai itu. Ada apa dengannya?

Saat aku sampai di tepi sungai, pemandangan pertama yang kulihat di sana membuat darahku berdesir dan kerja otakku berhenti seketika.

Di sana, Sakura sedang berada dalam gendongan seorang pria bermasker dan berambut perak. Tentu saja bukan itu yang membuatku kaget setengah mati, melainkan penampilan Sakura yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi dada sampai ke pahanya. Handuk itu begitu pendek, sehingga bahkan dari jarakku yang tidak terlalu dekat, aku bisa melihat belahan dada Sakura. Bagaimana dengan pria itu yang malah berdiri sambil menggendongnya? Dia pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Sas-sasuke…" cicit Sakura, wajahnya merah padam bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

"Lepaskan dia!" kataku tajam ke arah laki-laki itu. Demi Tuhan, apa yang baru dilakukan pria itu pada Sakura?

Aku melangkah cepat ke arah Sakura dan mengambilnya dari pria itu. Kini, Sakura berada digendonganku. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke arahnya, jadi aku hanya menatap tajam pria itu.

"Hei, hei, hati-hati… jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak ada maksud jahat."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya?"

"Sasuke, dia benar. Tadi dia hanya mencoba menolongku saja," kata Sakura.

Aku menoleh, dan kini aku bisa melihat tubuh Sakura sejelas mungkin. Aku terdiam sambil menurunkan Sakura, "Lebih baik kau berpakaian sekarang."

Wajah Sakura memerah dan dia tetap terdiam. Kenapa dia tidak bergerak?

"Sakura?"

Sakura tertunduk malu, aku menoleh dan mencoba menutupi Sakura dari pandangan pria itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal dengan pria itu. Apa saja yang sudah dilihatnya sejak tadi? Pemikiran itu benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"A-aku tidak bisa ganti pakaian jika kalian masih berdiri di sini…"

Oh, bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku meninggalkannya sendiri untuk ganti pakaian. Bukannya menunggu di depannya seperti ini. Aku melirik pria itu dan mengajaknya pergi tanpa berkata-kata. Dia mengangguk dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sementara aku dibelakangnya memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan menengok ke belakang saat Sakura sedang berganti pakaian.

Aku melirik Sakura sekilas dan saat aku memalingkan wajahku, pria itu sedang menatapku sambil mengerling jahil. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku tersipu. Ya ampun, kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan jenis orang yang seperti ini terus? Pertama, Dokter Sialan itu, lalu pelayan berisik itu, dan sekarang, pria tukang intip ini?

Aku membayangkan sekali lagi pemandangan indah yang tadi kulihat. Dan dengan cepat aku tersadarkan, ini bukan saatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Saat ini kami sedang menyantap makanan yang diberikan oleh pria tukang intip itu yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya. Bahwa dia tidak sengaja terjatuh saat sedang berganti pakaian dan tiba-tiba muncul pria yang tidak diundang yang menolongnya.

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang berterima kasih pada Kakashi. Aku heran. Sakura itu benar-benar polos atau bodoh? Memang Kakashi sudah menolongnya, tapi bagaimana mungkin pria itu lebih cepat menolongnya daripada aku yang berada di dekatnya jika bukan karena pria itu sudah sedari tadi memperhatikannya?

Entah kenapa, perasaan kesal menjalariku lagi.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang membaca buku milik Kakashi. Kakashi sempat bercerita bahwa dia adalah seorang pengantar pesan. Pengantar pesan berbeda dengan pengantar surat. Biasanya pengantar pesan merupakan pengantar dokumen-dokumen berharga di mana nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Seperti dokumen perjanjian perdamaian dua Negara atau pesan yang berisi strategi perang.

Banyak orang yang menginginkan dokumen yang dibawa oleh pengantar pesan. Saking berharganya dokumen itu, banyak orang menyebutnya sebagai harta karun yang tertulis.

Aku melirik Sakura lagi. Raut mukanya masih terlihat biasa saja saat membacanya. Tapi semakin lama mukanya semakin bersemu merah. Lalu dalam sekali hentakan, dia menutup buku itu dengan wajah merah padam bahkan sampai ke telinga dan lehernya.

Membuatku penasaran dengan buku itu.

"Ma-maaf! Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa meneruskan membacanya,"kata Sakura.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, "Wah, ternyata kau masih polos ya?"

Saat itu aku mengerti apa isi buku itu.

"Kakashi, apa saat ini kau sedang bertugas?" tanya Sakura. Sepertinya dia mempunyai minat yang besar pada Kakashi. Dan aku tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja mengantarkan pesan ke Desa Amegakure," kata Kakashi sambil memandangku. Aku tertohok seketika. Aku yakin dia pasti mengenalku.

Aku memandangnya tajam. Aku tidak ingin dia bercerita macam-macam kepada Sakura.

"Wah, seperti apa desa itu?"

"Lebih baik jika kau melihat sendiri. Aku hanya beberapa jam di sana, jadi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan tempat-tempat menarik yang ada di desa itu. Mungkin Sasuke bisa…"

Sakura menoleh. Ck… dasar pria menyebalkan!

"Sasuke?"

"Ya. Setahuku, Sasuke berasal dari desa itu," katanya sambil melihatku. Aku balik menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu Kakashi?" tanya Sakura semakin antusias.

"Sasuke **sangat **terkenal di sana," katanya dengan menekankan nada pada kata 'sangat'. Dan jelas itu membuatku kesal.

"Wah, Sasuke! Jadi kau berasal dari Desa Amegakure?" tanya Sakura padaku.

"Hn," jawabku acuh tak acuh sembari memalingkan wajahku. Jujur, aku tidak suka menceritakan hal itu. Itu masa lalu. Masa lalu yang ingin kubuang sekaligus ingin kurekatkan dalam hatiku.

Sakura terdiam, kemudia dia tidak menanyakan apa pun tentang desa itu lagi. Dia meneruskan perbincangannya dengan Kakashi.

Aku hanya berharap, semoga aku tidak melukai hatinya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Kakashi, apa kau menyukai pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang mengada-ada menurutku.

"Suka tidak, benci juga tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku menikmati pekerjaan ini. Yah, lumayan menyenangkan bisa menjelajah ke semua tempat dan bertemu banyak orang yang berbeda."

"Kau tidak kesepian bekerja sendiri?" tanya Sakura. Aku mengeluh dalam hati, _dasar perempuan…_

"Dulu, aku pernah mempunyai seorang partner, namanya Obito…" katanya.

Aku tersentak kaget. Aku tahu siapa dia. Aku tahu.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit tahu tentangku ya?" kata Kakashi sambil membuka maskernya yang menutupi matanya. Kini, aku bisa melihat mata Uchiha di sana.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, "Itu bukan urusanku lagi."

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa," Kakashi menggeleng, "mungkin Sasuke mengenal partnerku ini."

"Jadi?" kata Sakura.

"Yah, dulu kami saling bekerja sama mengantarkan dokumen-dokumen berharga. Banyak penjahat yang ingin merebutnya, tapi tentu saja, kami bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, manusia hanya bisa berusaha, Tuhanlah yang menentukan segalanya…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat itu, aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas hari di mana terakhir kali aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Yah, jika saja aku tahu, tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin ya?"

"Kakashi…" suara Sakura mulai melunak.

"Dia tewas dalam perebutan dokumen perjanjian dua Negara. Dia tewas, sementara aku hanya mendapatkan luka ini dan juga mata ini… dulu aku mengira, bahwa kami akan terus bersama menjalankan tugas ini. Masa lalu memang terasa menyenangkan."

Sakura menunduk sedih. Aku menepuk kepalanya perlahan.

"Apa kau sedih?"

"Dulu iya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ketahuilah bahwa berapa pun banyaknya orang yang berharga bagimu pergi, waktu tidak akan pernah berhenti. Waktu akan terus berjalan, satu-satunya yang akan berhenti hanyalah diri kita. Karena itu aku tetap berjalan…"

"Begitu…"

Kakashi memberikan sesuatu kepada Sakura, sebuah buku, "Ini untukmu. Buku ini ditulis langsung oleh Obito, semoga kau suka."

Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati, dia membalik-balik halamannya, "Tulisannya indah sekali…! Terima kasih Kakashi!"

Sakura tersenyum senang, dan aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka dia tersenyum ke pria lain.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena mengintipmu tadi."

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya.

Aku menggeram, "Jadi kau memang mengintipnya ya!"

Kakashi langsung melesat pergi sebelum aku sempat memukulnya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sakura?"

Sakura masih menunduk malu. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Kawasan Hutang Tinggi?" tanya Sakura. Aku merasa dia sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui."

"Untuk apa?"

Aku menghela nafas. Apakah aku harus menceritakannya pada Sakura.

"Untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Itachi Uchiha," jawabku datar.

"Itachi Uchiha? Siapa dia?"

"Kakakku…"

"Wah, jadi Sasuke punya seorang kakak? Pasti dia mirip denganmu ya?" kata Sakura. "Ehm… untuk apa Sasuke mencarinya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu memandang Sakura tepat di manik matanya, "Untuk membalas dendam…"

Sakura membeku, "Sas-sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Sontak aku menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukanku, dia terkejut tapi tidak melawan, "Tidurlah. Kau tidak usah memikirkan apa-apa."

Aku bisa merasakan tarikan tangan Sakura di bajuku, "Iya…"

Aku memandang lautan langit gelap yang terhalangi pepohonan. Aku merasa, pencarianku semakin dekat. Saat itu, aku berharap tidak akan ada ragu sedikit pun untuk mengakhirinya.

.

**TBC**

.

.

A/N

Jelek? Nista? Abal? Gaje? Gak nyambung?

Bener banget thu! Mood Luna lagi jelek gara-gara masalah laptopnya…

Chap depan bakalan normal POV atau Sakura POV kayaknya. Chap depan siapa yang muncul yaaaa?

Tahu kan, buku yang tadi di baca Sakura? Tahu kan~~ *plak

Soal Naruto yang kapan mucul, kayaknya masi lama, sabar aja ya? Hubungan mereka berdua? Ayah dan anak!*plak* bercanda ding!

Kayaknya gak ada yang penasaran ama orang yang bersama Neji ya? Ayo, tebak siapa~?*plak

Reviewww? *pupyy eyes*

Reviewwww?


	6. Kenangan, Pencarian, dan Legenda

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh, dsbl (dan saya bingung lanjutinnya…), untuk nama tempat, Luna memakai daya imajinasi Luna sendiri, jadi gak usah terlalu dipikirin ya?**

**Oh ya! Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mengikuti fic ini sampai saat ini, terutama buat :**

**Thia2rh**

**Kiyo-chan**

**Hanachi Mya-chan**

**Hikari Shinju**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Fidy Discrimination**

**Ammai**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Made kun**

**The portal transmission-19**

**ss cholic**

**Just Ana**

**Maya**

**Matsumoto Rika**

**Banyak terima kasih untuk kalian semua! Kalau gak ada ripiu dari kalian, mungkin luna udah pesimis banget buat lanjutinnya…**

**Chappie ini lumayan pendek looo….**

**Yup… Happy Reading…**

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Chapter 6: Kenangan, Pencarian, dan Legenda

.

Naruto's POV

Hampir dua minggu sejak Sakura pergi dari desa ini.

Dan hampir seminggu sejak Sakura dinyatakan hilang.

Dan selama itu pula, aku tersiksa. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Hanya sekedar mencarinya pun, aku tak bisa. Bukan, bukan tak bisa, tapi tak diperbolehkan.

Aku beranjak pergi dari kamarku dan menghirup udara segar di luar. Aku berjalan lambat di tengah desa, menuju pinggiran desa, tempat biasa aku menyepi, tempat biasa di mana aku dan Sakura berbincang-bincang tentang apa saja.

Ah, aku merindukan saat-saat itu.

Pikiranku kalut dan rasanya tak tertahankan.

Aku ingin mengamuk, tapi itu hanya akan menambah masalah.

Aku memandang hamparan rumput yang membentang, dan berjalan mencari pohon bunga Sakura. Terlihat beberapa helai bunga Sakura berterbangan dihembus angin. Bunga itu begitu rapuh dan indah, mengingatkanku pada Sakura.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi tak bisa.

Aku melompat ke dahan pohon dan duduk di sana. Dari atas sini, Desa Konoha bisa terlihat jelas. Aku mencintai desa ini, begitu mencintainya sehingga aku bertekad untuk melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawaku.

Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu akan menghalangiku untuk melindungi seorang gadis yang juga kucinta.

Aku menoleh ke batang pohon dan melihat sebuah coretan kasar yang kubuat sewaktu kecil dulu. Bahkan jika tidak ada namaku di bawahnya, aku pasti mengira ini bukanlah tulisanku.

Mungkin ini adalah permohonan yang kubuat waktu kecil.

Aku melihatnya sekali lagi dengan seksama karena tulisannya terlalu kecil dan susah dibaca.

_Aku ingin menjadi Hokage dan melindungi Desa Konoha._

_Yang kedua… aku ingin selalu bersama Sakura-chan dan melindunginya._

_Naruto._

Aku tersenyum membacanya.

Lalu sehelai bunga Sakura membelai pipiku, aku mengambil bunga itu, teringat pada Sakura.

"Sakura, kau di mana?"

'Sret! Sret!'

"Naruto!"

Aku mendongak ke bawah, mencari asal suara itu.

"Ayah… ada apa?" tanyaku. Di samping ayah, terlihat Ibiki Morino, dia adalah ketua tim pencarian Sakura. Mengapa dia ada di sini?

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kau sudah seperti mayat hidup."

"Aku ingin mencari Sakura!" kataku seraya turun dari dahan pohon. Aku menatap mata ayahku, "aku tahu bahwa aku adalah penerusmu Ayah, sehingga aku tidak boleh pergi di saat desa sedang dalam keadaan gawat. Aku-"

"Musuh mungkin akan datang tiba-tiba. Dan kau tahu apa tugasmu di sini, Naruto," kata Ayahku.

Aku menunduk, "Aku tahu, Ayah! Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura-_chan_ begitu saja!"

Ayah menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Aku juga tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Kau boleh pergi asalkan kita sudah tahu di mana keberadaan Sakura sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak ingin menunggu lagi, Ayah!" kataku emosi. Mana mungkin aku berdiam diri terus sementara aku tidak tahu di mana dan sedang apa Sakura saat ini. Baik-baik sajakah dia?

"Maaf jika saya menyela. Tapi saya mendapatkan sebuah informasi mengenai Sakura-_hime_," sela Ibiki.

Aku terbelalak, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas pergi!"

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto! Ibiki, informasi apa yang kau dapat?" tanya ayahku.

Ibiki memandang ayah lalu aku, "Saya mendapat informasi mengenai keberadaan gadis yang berciri-ciri seperti Sakura-_hime_ di sebuah desa yang bernama Desa Bunyi. Seorang gadis yang bernama Ayame mengaku pernah melihatnya."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita pergi ke desa itu!" kataku antusias.

"Tapi sayangnya Sakura-_hime _sudah pergi dari desa itu. Tapi tenang saja, saya tahu tujuan mereka selanjutnya, yaitu Kawasan Hutan Tinggi," kata Ibiki.

"Kawasan Hutan Tinggi? Untuk apa Sakura_-chan_ pergi ke sana?" tanyaku bingung. Mengapa Sakura-_chan _tidak menemuiku langsung atau sekedar memberitahuku bahwa dia baik-baik saja?

"Tunggu dulu!" sela Ayahku, "apa maksudmu dengan 'mereka' ?"

"Gadis itu berkata bahwa Sakura-_hime _pergi dengan seorang pria bermarga Uchiha," jawabnya.

Aku tersentak kaget, begitu pula ayahku, "Uchiha? Itachi Uchiha?" tanyaku memperjelas.

"Bukan. Tapi dengan adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha."

Mataku membulat sempurna. Rasa geram menjalari tubuhku. Untuk apa Sakura bersama Sasuke Uchiha? Apakah mereka saling mengenal? Oh, ataukah mungkin-

"Apa Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang menculik Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku kepada Ibiki.

"Saya tidak tahu mengenai hal itu," jawabnya.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, "Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya. Aku akan pergi dan mencari Sakura-_chan_."

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi mencarinya, Naruto?" tanya ayah.

"Ya, Ayah!" kataku serius. "Aku akan melakukan apapun dan segalanya untuk Sakura-_chan_!"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sakura's POV

Kini aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon rimbun, berteduh dari rintikan hujan yang terasa pelan. Aku melihat ke depan, tak pernah merasa bosan akan jernihnya dan berkilaunya danau di depanku ini.

Air yang jatuh dari langit terisap ke tanah dan membawa aroma yang menenangkan. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, aku bisa mencium wangi yang begitu kuat berasal dari danau itu. Begitu wangi…

Wangi ini seperti beberapa bunga yang berbeda dijadikan satu sehingga wanginya begitu kuat dan… ah, entahlah! Yang jelas, aku jadi ingin mengetahui bunga apa saja itu. Sayangnya, sejak tadi aku tidak menemukan bunga apa pun tumbuh di dekat sini. Dan aku yakin sekali kalau wangi itu berasal dari danau itu.

Ah… mataku terasa berat, dan sesekali aku menguap. Aku menoleh ke samping, melihat Sasuke yang ternyata telah tertidur pulas, lalu aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di bahunya, mencoba tidur.

Harum bunga yang kuhirup begitu membius indra penciumanku…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Ahh… lagi-lagi aku bermimpi. Dan entah kenapa otak kecilku berkata jika ini adalah kepingan masa laluku. Aku pun menurut dan mencoba menyaksikan ingatan yang terlihat di depanku.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh, tampak olehku seorang pria berkumis kucing dan berambut kuning menghampiri aku yang satunya lagi.

Aku melihat diriku sedang memandang ke dalam etalase toko. Apa yang dia lihat?

"Kau lihat apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya pria itu.

"Naruto… aku melihat sepasang cincin yang indah," jawab gadis yang mirip aku itu.

Oh, jadi pria itu bernama Naruto…

Sekilas aku bisa melihat semburat merah saat Sakura atau diriku yang lain memandang ke arah pria yang bernama Naruto.

"Kau ingin cincin itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, bagaimana kalau kita membelinya?"

"Kita?" alis Naruto mengernyit.

"Ya. Hari ini aku akan pergi dari Desa Konoha. Aku tidak tahu kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku harus membantu Nenek Chiyo. Aku kan juga tidak bisa terus-menerus ke desa ini. Kau mau, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh. Tapi biarkan aku yang membelinya," kata Naruto.

Kini wajah Sakura sudah benar-benar berwarna merah.

"Ya!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam toko dan beberapa menit kemudian, mereka keluar. Aku tidak tahu apakah benar hanya beberapa menit, karena mimpi ini terasa semakin buram olehku. Seperti kaset rusak dan itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Tapi aku ingin tahu apa hubunganku dengan pria itu. Aku ingin tahu.

Mereka berdua keluar sambil mengenakan cincin di tangan mereka.

"Punyamu berisi namaku dan punyaku berisi namamu. Bagus bukan?" kata Naruto.

"Ya, bagus sekali. Aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik. Kenapa kau membelikan ini untukku?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang menginginkannya? Lagipula…"

"Lagipula?" ulang Sakura.

Wajah Naruto terlihat memerah, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu setelah kau menyelesaikan urusanmu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'kita'."

"Kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, tentang kita…"

Ahh… sekarang wajah keduanya memerah.

Kita? Apa maksudnya? Apa hubunganku dengannya?

Rentetan peristiwa itu terputar dengan cepat, membuatku merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa…

Lalu ada tanda aneh di sana. Bukan, bukan tanda… tapi gambar kotak yang berisi gambar kunci di dalamnya.

Dan saat itu aku tersedot masuk ke gambar itu tanpa bisa menghindar. Diriku tertarik, semakin lama semakin cepat dan 'aku' pun hilang…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sakura! Bangun!"

Aku membuka mataku, pandanganku gelap. Ah, tidak! Ternyata sudah malam.

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan menyebrangi danau. Orang itu yang akan menyebrangkan kita," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk orang yang berada di dekat perahu yang mirip sebuah gondola itu.

Aku dan Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. Kini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Selamat malam, perkenalkan namaku Iruka…" katanya. Aku melihat wajahnya, terdapat goresan yang lumayan panjang di hidungnya terseret sampai ke pipinya.

Orang ini terkesan ramah senyum, dia membantuku naik ke kapal dan berbasa-basi sebentar denganku. Tentu saja, seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya diam melihatnya.

"Nama danau ini apa?" tanyaku.

"Danau ini bernama Lira. Ada sebuah legenda yang mengikatnya. Kau mau mendengarnya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Dahulu kala, tempat ini bukanlah danau tetapi sebuah taman bunga yang indah. Taman itu dirawat oleh seorang gadis yang bernama Sasame. Gadis itu adalah putri dari tuan tanah sekaligus petinggi desa di dekat danau," tutunya.

Aku menyimak cerita itu dengan antusias. Sesekali aku menjatuhkan tanganku di danau itu, membiarkan tanganku membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil. Harum danau itu semakin tercium jelas. Harum bunga, salah satunya harum bunga mawar. Aku yakin itu.

"Sasame," lanjut pengayuh perahu itu, "adalah gadis yang sangat baik hati. Kakaknya yang bernama Arashi adalah seorang pria yang juga baik dan kuat. Namun sayangnya, kekuatan membuatnya buta. Karena hal itu, dia memohon pada setan untuk diberikan kekuatan yang lebih, lebih dan lebih kuat lagi. Hatinya yang menghitam, dimamfaatkan setan dan dia pun berubah menjadi setan pula."

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, ternyata dia juga menyimak cerita ini. Mungkin dia penasaran.

"Setelah berubah menjadi setan, Arashi menyerang desa dan berbuat keonaran. Adiknya, Sasame yang sangat menyayangi sang kakak, pergi memohon kehadapan para Dewa. Para Dewa lantas memberikan pilihan pada Sasame. Mereka memberikan sebuah belati dan segelas air."

"Pakai belati ini untuk membunuh Arashi atau minum ramuan ini untuk menggantikan jiwa kakakmu yang dimakan setan," cerita Iruka.

"Lalu, apa yang dipilih Sasame?" tanyaku.

"Aku rasa kita semua tahu apa yang dipilih Sasame. Mengingat dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya."

"Apa? Jangan-jangan Sasame…"

"Ya, Sasame memilih pilihan kedua, karena dia tidak mungkin membunuh kakaknya. Lalu, Arashi pun kembali menjadi manusia. Saat dia tersadar akan semua kesalahannya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia menemukan adiknya telah meninggal di taman bunga yang dirawatnya."

"Arashi menangis, memohon kepada Dewa untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Tapi, sayang, para Dewa tidak mendengar permohonannya. Mereka semua marah pada perbuatan jahat Arashi. Arashi yang menyesal itu pun hanya bisa menangisi kematian adiknya, menangisi kesalahannya. Air matanya meluap dan terbentuklah danau ini…" tuturnya.

"Hiee? Danau ini terbuat dari air mata Arashi?" tanyaku kaget.

"Yah, itu kan hanya legenda. Tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah danau ini diberi nama dari bunga yang dirawat Sasame."

"Bunga?"

"Ya. Lira… singkatan dari _Lily, Iris, Rose,_ dan _Amaranth…_" jelas Iruka.

"Itu sebabnya danau ini begitu wangi? Tapi kasihan Sasame…"

"Aku rasa setiap pilihan itu seperti pedang bermata dua. Bahkan pilihan yang paling baik bagi semua orang bukan berarti baik pula bagi diri kita. Tapi asalkan kita tidak menyesalinya, itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa. Lagi pula, untuk apa kita mengambil pilihan yang membuat kita menyesal?"

"Tapi kan sulit untuk mengambil pilihan yang benar. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, jadi kita kan tidak tahu apakah kita akan menyesalinya atau tidak," kataku.

"Ehm... karena itulah kita harus berhati-hati saat memilih. Lagi pula, tidak semua hal yang baik akan berakhir baik, tergantung pilihan kita. Mungkin kita bermaksud menolong seseorang, tapi jika kita menolongnya dengan cara yang salah, hasilnya nanti pasti tidak akan sebaik keinginan awal kita," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sulit sekali…" kataku dengan muka bingung.

"Sulit memang. Tapi kau boleh menyerah kok. Karena itu juga pilihan. Pintu lain pasti akan terbuka. Seperti pepatah, banyak jalan menuju Roma," kata Iruka.

"Hoo… akan kuingat, walau aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti…"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke danau. Lalu mengambil air itu dengan tanganku, menghirup aromanya. Hmm… wangi sekali.

Saat aku menoleh sekali lagi, aku melihat sesosok anak perempuan berambut panjang sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Huwaaa!"

Aku mendekat ke arah Sasuke sambil bergidik.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu, Sasuke… tadi…" aku memandang Sasuke, "eng… tidak ada apa-apa, kok!"

"Hn."

Aku rasa legenda itu benar adanya.

Aku melirik sekali lagi ke arah danau.

Hufh… pilihan ya?

Aku teringat kembali akan mimpiku tadi. Ah, kira-kira, apa hubunganku dengan Naruto ya?

Tapi…

Antara Naruto dan Sasuke… siapa yang akan kupilih?

.

**T*B*C **

.

.

A/N

Huwaa… chap ini dikit bener!

Yah, anggap saja sebagai awal munculnya konflik.

Nah, menurut kalian, Naruto itu apanya Sakura?

Untuk danau, Luna no comment deh! Ampuuunnn! Abal bener deeehhh~!

Oh iya, yang penasaran dengan siapa SASUKE sebenarnya, akan dibahas di chapter depan looo~~~~

Rivieeeewwww?

Eits! Promosi bentar! Ada yang suka pair saisaku? Berkenan RnR fic Luna yang judulnya ups! Salah! gak?*digampar

.

Nah, ini bales ripiu yang gak login:

Hikari Shinju : hai! Makasi ya udah setia meripiu fic luna ini! Ehm… si sasu terkenal di Ame karena dia mantan teen idol di sana!*plak bercanda (-3-)… liat chap depan aja, ada pembahasannya kok, nanti! Makasi atas dukungannya ya! Luna udah semangat lagi! Yeaaahhh!

Aya-na rifa'i: makasi banyak! Penasaran? Nih udah apdet! Abal sih, ceritanya… ripiu?

Made-kun: makasi ya! Gak papa kok, yang penting udah ripiiuu! Gregetan ama sasusakunaru? Luna juga! Ripiu lagi?

Ss cholic: makasi udah ripiu! Sory kalo gak bisa update kilat! Ada dua fic yang mesti di update juga… ripiu?

Maya: makasi! Ripiu?

Matsumoto Rika: wah, makasi yaaa! Jadi malu nih… ripiu lagi?


	7. Amegakure dan Bunyi yang mengalun

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh, dsbl (dan saya bingung lanjutinnya…), untuk nama tempat, Luna memakai daya imajinasi Luna sendiri, jadi gak usah terlalu dipikirin ya?**

**Oh ya! Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mengikuti fic ini sampai saat ini, terutama buat :**

**Maya**

**Akera Raikatuji**

**Hanachi Mya-chan**

**Hikari Shinju**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Fidy Discrimination**

**Ss**

**Chanca-Flower**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**The portal transmission-19**

**Thia2rh**

**Ammai**

**Kiyo-chan**

**Made-kun**

**Inauri chan**

**7color**

Hehehe… Luna seneng karena banyak readers yang ikutan menebak-nebak fic ini. Seneng aja rasanya…

Ripiu yang luna baca kemarin kaya polling sms ^.^

Kebanyakan yang milih Sasuke sih… ^.^

Yup… Happy Reading

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Chapter 7: Amegakure dan Bunyi yang mengalun

.

_Entah mengapa, aku mendapat firasat, apa pun yang menjadikan aku sebagai _aku_,_

_Pasti selaras dengan apa pun yang menjadikan dia sebagai _dirinya

(Maggie Stiefvater)

.

Sakura's POV

Namaku Sakura…

Ya… Sakura…

Apakah ini suatu kebetulan? Atau mungkin takdir? Takdir kalau Sasuke menamaiku dengan nama asliku?

Tidak. Mengingat warna rambutku, semua orang pasti berpikir tentang bunga Sakura.

Aneh…

Kau tahu apa yang aneh?

Yang aneh di sini adalah kalau aku tidak begitu antusias untuk mengetahui masa laluku.

Otak kecilku berkata lirih bahwa akan lebih baik jika aku tidak mengingat kembali apa yang sudah aku lupakan.

Dan biasanya, otak kecilku selalu benar.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Setelah hampir empat hari lamanya, kami tiba juga di sebuah desa. Kami menyusuri jalan setapak. Sesekali aku bersenandung riang.

Perjalananku bersama Sasuke sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi saat menyeberangi danau. Memang, ada hal yang menyeramkan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat danau yang indah!

Oh iya! Aku bermimpi lagi tentang masa laluku. Tentang seseorang bernama Naruto dan sebuah cincin.

Ahh… kira-kira cincin itu di mana ya?

Habis… aku merasa cincin itu sangat penting, jadi seharusnya aku selalu membawanya atau mungkin memakainya.

Mungkin saja kan, itu adalah kunci ingatanku?

"Sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke.

Aku mendongak dan merasa terkejut. Terkejut yang lebih menjurus pada rasa kecewa.

Desa ini terlihat biasa saja, atau tepatnya kumuh, tidak seperti desa atau pun kota yang kukunjungi dulu.

Aku mendesah kecewa. Benar-benar tidak enak rasanya saat kita membayangkan sesuatu terlalu tinggi tapi ternyata hasilnya tak seperti yang kita bayangkan.

Hahhh….

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kami berjalan memasuki desa itu. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan namanya, jadi aku tidak menanyakannya pada Sasuke. Semoga di sini ada penginapan. Badanku terasa lengket dan kotor sekali. Ugh… aku benar-benar butuh mandi sekarang.

Tapi desa ini… ehm… bagaimana ya? Semakin masuk, semakin terlihat kumuh dan kering kerontang.

Tidak ada suara kehidupan yang terdengar. Sepi sekali…

Semua rumah rusak berat, pepohonan mati, dan kami tidak melihat satu penduduk pun di sini.

"Mungkin desa ini sudah tidak ditinggali lagi. Aneh…" kata Sasuke.

"Apanya yang aneh, Sasuke?"

"Aku baru saja membeli sebuah peta, jika desa ini sudah tidak ditinggali lagi, seharusnya desa ini tidak tercantum dalam peta."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin desa ini baru mengalami penyerangan," Sasuke mendekat ke sebuah rumah yang pintunya rusak. "Lihat, ada bekas kunai di pintu ini," kata Sasuke. Aku mendekat ke arahnya, mencoba melihat ke dalam rumah. "Jangan masuk, Sakura! Di sini banyak darah berceceran!"

Ugh… bau amis menyeruak, memusingkan dan membuat perutku mual. Aku menjauh seketika dari rumah itu.

Aku melihat sekeliling, berjalan ke setiap rumah yang ada. Masih tetap sama, bau amis darah terasa kental. Tapi entah kenapa, ada yang terasa ganjal di sini…

Aku berlari kecil ke rumah yang dimasuki Sasuke tadi. Dia sudah berada di luar, menungguku.

"Dilihat dari pengeringan darahnya, penyerangan ini terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng, "Sasuke, aku merasa ada yang janggal. Di sini banyak darah berceceran, tetapi mengapa tidak ada mayat ataupun orang yang terluka ?"

"Benar juga…" gumam Sasuke sambil berpikir.

Lalu, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang mengalun merdu. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan lemah, tetapi menggema ke seluruh desa.

"Suara apa itu, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Seruling? Hn. Sudah berhenti…" kata Sasuke. "Firasatku tidak enak. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari tempat ini."

Aku mengangguk. Jujur, bulu kudukku juga merinding mendengarnya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri desa ini. Kenapa ya, aku tidak mencium bau amis darah lagi? Padahal tadi jelas-jelas bau itu menusuk hidung.

Sasuke memegang petanya. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu, tentang hal yang dikatakan Kakashi waktu itu.

Sasuke terkenal di Amegakure? Kenapa?

Ahh… aku benar-benar penasaran. Sasuke marah tidak ya, jika aku bertanya padanya?

Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan alasan mengapa Sasuke ingin membunuh kakaknya. Mereka kan bersaudara, kenapa harus saling membunuh? Apakah Sasuke pergi dari Ame hanya untuk mengejar kakaknya?

Apakah tujuannya hanya itu?

Aku… aku ingin mengenal Sasuke lebih dan lebih jauh lagi. Apakah perasaan ini diperbolehkan?

"Sakura?"

Aku tersentak dan menatap Sasuke, mencoba tersenyum, "Ya, Sasuke?"

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng lemah, tidak berani menatapnya. Bolehkah aku bertanya pada Sasuke?

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya…"

"Hanya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Penasaran."

"Penasaran? Tentang desa ini?"

"Tidak. Tentang Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam menatapku, aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku di matanya, begitu kuat akan rasa penasaran.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik, berjalan pelan meninggalkanku. Aku melangkah mengikutinya sehingga kami bisa berjalan berdampingan.

Aku menoleh, mencoba menebak-nebak apakah Sasuke marah padaku atau tidak. Tetapi, seperti biasa, sulit untuk menebak isi hatinya melalui raut mukanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu penasaran?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Ehm… tentang perkataan Kakashi mengenai kau yang terkenal di Ame. Kenapa kau bisa terkenal di Ame?"

Sasuke terdiam.

Aku menunduk diam, merasa kecewa karena Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau tahu, bukan, kalau terdapat lima desa besar yang mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat kuat dibanding desa ataupun kota lainnya?" ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?" aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung, "lima desa?"

"Hn. Sunagakure, Otogakure, Kirigakure, Amegakure, dan-"

"Konohagakure," selaku.

"Kau tahu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Ehm… begitulah."

Entah mengapa, aku tidak ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke tentang kepingan-kepingan ingatanku yang mulai muncul dalam tidurku. Aku… aku takut. Entah untuk alasan apa…

"Yah, begitulah. Jadi, di setiap desa terdapat klan ninja yang menjadi pemimpin di sana. Kecuali Otogakure yang memiliki seorang Miko sebagai pemimpin utama," jelas Sasuke.

"Miko?"

"Hn. Kalau tidak salah dia bernama Shion. Tapi itu tidak penting. Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang nama-nama pemimpin di sana. Ada beberapa yang dirahasiakan. Setiap desa mempunyai cara masing-masing untuk mengendalikan pemerintahannya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Sasuke menoleh, "Karena di Amegakure, Klan Uchiha-lah yang memimpin. Karena itulah aku terkenal."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke. Kalau memang Klan Uchiha yang memimpin Amegakure, kenapa kau malah terkenal? Bukannya sebuah klan itu terdiri dari banyak orang?"

"Yah, memang. Tapi di setiap klan, terdapat keluarga utama yang memegang penuh tampuk pemerintahan. Anggap saja aku termasuk ke dalam keluarga utama."

Aku mengangguk. Rasanya aku mulai mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana dengan masalah Sasuke dengan kakaknya?

"Ehm… jadi Sasuke adalah penerus klan? Seperti Putra Mahkota, begitu?"

"Dulu tidak, tapi sekarang… entahlah…" kata Sasuke terputus, membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Kenapa?"

"Hn. Karena aku lebih dulu pergi sebelum pengangkatanku sebagai penerus. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan hal itu," jawabnya.

Jadi yang Sasuke pedulikan hanya tentang Itachi Uchiha? Tentang balas dendam saja?

Aku menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke… batinku. Apakah kau membuang semuanya demi pembalasan dendammu? Membuang semua hal yang menyangkut jati dirimu?

Apakah suatu saat nanti kau juga akan membuang aku?

Mengapa… dendam itu begitu penting bagimu?

Sasuke menoleh, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ehm… jika ada putra mahkota, ehm… apakah seorang putri juga ada?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Putra mahkota? Rasanya terdengar aneh."

"Begitu ya? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Di Ame, tidak ada putri. Keluarga utama hanya terdapat aku dan kakak laki-lakiku saja. Tapi kalau tidak salah, di Kirigakure, ada seorang tuan putri yang merupakan penerus keluarga."

"Wah! Siapa?" tanyaku antusias.

"Dia-"

Perkataan Sasuke terputus, kemudian dia berhenti, dan menoleh ke sekeliling. Ada apa ya?

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Kita sudah berjalan lebih dari satu jam lamanya. Kenapa kita tidak menemukan pintu keluar dari desa ini?"

Iya juga ya…

Aku menoleh dan melihat ke rumah-rumah rusak yang berjejer di samping kiri dan kanan kami. Aneh… apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang rumah-rumah itu dari tadi terlihat sama?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh, "Jangan-jangan kita terkena jurus ilusi. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin."

"Ilusi?" ulangku tak mengerti.

Dalam sekejap, aku mulai merasa tegang dan kepanikan mulai menjalariku. Menebak-nebak sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui memang sangat menegangkan. Ditambah dengan pemandangan desa yang semakin janggal dan entah kenapa semakin lama terasa menyeramkan, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Lebih baik kita terus berjalan, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Iya…" jawabku.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Panggil saja aku bodoh atau tidak sadar situasi, tapi aku begitu penasaran. Sangat penasaran, sampai-sampai aku tidak memikirkan apa pun kecuali hal yang membuatku penasaran.

Aku menoleh ke langit, rasanya waktu tidak berjalan sama sekali. Aku merasa hari seharusnya sudah sore, tetapi mengapa langit tetap terlihat biru di mataku?  
ahh… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Aku… boleh bertanya lagi?"

"Hn. Apa?"

"Kenapa… kenapa Sasuke ingin mencari kakakmu? Kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya?" tanyaku.

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" kataku tidak sabar.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Aku tertohok seketika. Bukan urusanku? Bukan urusanku?

Hatiku mendadak terasa nyeri. Sakit. Rasanya sakit.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu?" kataku nanar.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, "Tidak akan ada yang berubah jika kau tahu. Daripada memikirkan urusanku, lebih baik kau mencoba mengingat kembali ingatanmu itu!"

Aku terdiam. Rasanya tidak masuk akal jika aku merasa sedih atas perkataan Sasuke tadi. Karena perkataanya benar. Aku dan Sasuke tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, jadi tentu saja itu bukan urusanku. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah berusaha mengingat kembali ingatanku, agar aku tidak merepotkan Sasuke, agar aku bisa kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada. Dengan begitu, aku bisa pergi dari sisi Sasuke.

"Apakah… apakah aku memang merepotkanmu? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau malah memperbolehkanku ikut denganmu?" kataku meracau.

Aku tidak tahu… sungguh aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa mengeluarkan perkataan seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu arti sebenarnya dari perkataan tadi.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Bulir-bulir air mataku berjatuhan.

Rasanya sakit. Rasanya menyakitkan jika Sasuke menjauhiku. Rasanya menyedihkan jika hanya aku yang berpikir bahwa hubungan kami sudah lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Ahh… bodohnya aku.

Hubungan apa? Apa hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak.

Lalu kami ini sebenarnya apa?

Aku ini apa?

Bagi Sasuke, aku ini apa?

"Sakura, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini…" kata Sasuke.

Bersikap seperti apa?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Sasuke…" kataku lirih.

Sedari tadi, aku tidak berani mengangkat wajahku. Aku takut akan tatapannya. Tanganku mengepal erat, meraih sebuah kekuatan untuk bertahan.

Lari.

Aku ingin lari.

Dadaku terasa sesak saat ini. Terasa sesak sampai sulit mengambil nafas.

Dan tanpa diperintah oleh otakku, kakiku melangkah mantap, berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran bodoh dalam pikiranku.

Pikiran bodoh yang meninggalkan sebuah harapan di hatiku. Sebuah harapan untuk Sasuke.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sakuraaa!" panggil Sasuke.

Aku mencoba menulikan telingaku. Yang kutahu adalah bahwa aku harus terus berlari dan berlari.

Aku terus berlari, menjauhi Sasuke hingga kakiku lelah dan aku pun terjatuh.

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling.

Pemandangan yang sama tercipta di mataku yang diburamkan oleh air mata.

Aku mencoba menarik nafas dan membuangnya, tapi sayangnya usahaku terhalangi oleh tangisanku.

Aku menangis tanpa suara. Bahuku bergetar dan tanganku mengepal, membuat pasir melekat erat di jari-jariku.

Sedih.

Sakit.

Marah.

Perasaan itu membuncah keluar bersamaan dengan air mataku.

Kesedihan yang tolol. Mengapa bisa-bisanya aku menangis untuk hal seperti ini?

Kemudian terdengar lagi. Alunan nada seruling terdengar lirih di telingaku.

Nada itu terdengar jauh dan memusingkan, membuat mataku terasa berat.

Dan seketika, aku merasa kehilangan pengendalian atas tubuhku sendiri.

Semuanya terasa berat dan gelap.

Ahh… aku juga merasa bingung.

Bingung memilih apakah aku ingin Sasuke datang menghampiriku atau tidak.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

A/N

Oke, ini memang PENDEK…

Yah, tapi mau gimana lagi… (-3-) ceritanya emang segini. Kalo buat lebih banyak, kerangka yang udah Luna buat bisa hancur. Yang seharusnya gak ada malah ada. Nantinya, repot sendiri bikin ulang kerangkanya.

Jadi, Luna minta maaf ya…

Chap depan ada tokoh baru yang muncul. Kalian tahu gak, siapa?

Udah ada petunjuknya kok ^.^

Ahhh… nhe fic kebanyakan misterinya ya? Capek rasanya mikirin kapan yang 'ini' harus muncul dan yang 'itu' harus muncul.

Menurut kalian fic ini makin lama makin ngebosenin gak sih?

Yup! REVIEEEEWW YA!

Daripada luna curhat gaje disini, lebih baik minta ripiuuu!

Gomen ne, luna gak bisa bales yang gak login.

Tapi… sekali lagi luna ucapkan TERIMA KASIHHHH!

REVIEW?


	8. Hilang Awal

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh, dsbl (dan saya bingung lanjutinnya…), untuk nama tempat, Luna memakai daya imajinasi Luna sendiri, jadi gak usah terlalu dipikirin ya?**

**Oh ya! Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mengikuti fic ini sampai saat ini, terutama buat :**

**Chanca-Flower**

**Maya**

**7color**

**Fae-chan**

**Hikari Shinju**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**.id**

**Akera Raikatuji**

**Chousamori Aozora**

**HikaruShinZ**

**Hanachi Mya-chan**

**Ammai**

**Fidy Discrimination**

**Kiyo-chan**

**The portal transmission-19**

**Thia2rh**

**Just Ana**

**Akira**

**Made-kun**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Matsumoto Rika**

**Rinna-chan**

**Oh iya, makasi banyak untuk Rinna-chan yang udah ngingetin Luna kalo ada fic yang mesti di-update… hehehehe…**

**Maaf ya, kalo chap ini gak sesuai harapan…**

Luna minta maaf karena telat update, luna tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan harus istirahat selama seminggu jadinya yah… gak bisa ngapa-ngapain deh…

Apalagi ditambah minggu terakhir kuliah sebelum minggu tenang, sebelum UAS. Mampus rasanya!

Nah, selamat untukmu *menunjuk readers* yang berhasil menebak dengan benar!

Yup… Happy Reading

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Chapter 8: Hilang (awal)

Normal POV

Suara alunan melodi itu berhenti seiring dengan hilangnya Sakura.

Sasuke –laki-laki berambut emo itu- hanya bisa berlari menyusuri desa mencari gadis itu. Gadis yang terluka hatinya oleh perkataanya sendiri.

Dia menyesal, sungguh dia menyesal. Hanya saja ada satu kenangan di sudut otaknya yang membuatnya menjadi keras kepala. Keras kepala untuk menyimpannya sendiri dan tidak membiarkan orang lain untuk mengetahuinya.

Karena dia merasa bahwa hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang boleh menyimpan perasaan ini. Karena dia tidak membutuhkan dukungan atau rasa simpati seseorang atas apa yang disembunyikannya. Dia yakin bahwa dia bisa menyelesaikan ini seorang diri.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa kini dia tidak sendiri lagi.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Pikirannya kalut dan hatinya terasa resah tak menentu saat dia tak mendapati gadis itu di mana-mana.

Kemana perginya?

Tapi dia lebih khawatir akan keadaan gadis itu dibandingkan keberadaan gadis itu.

Apakah hatinya benar-benar terluka?

Sasuke terdiam sambil melihat pantulan bayangannya sendiri.

Dulu, hanya ada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang menemaninya.

Dulu, yang dia cari hanya satu orang, kakaknya.

Dulu, yang dia pikirkan hanya tujuan dari pembalasan dendamnya.

Dan dulu, dia tidak pernah berpikir jika kini…

"Mencari seseorang?" tanya orang di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke sontak menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang yang terkesan jahat. Ada sebuah seruling di tangan kanannya.

Dan sebuah kesadaran diri pun tercipta, Sasuke yakin bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah seorang ninja. Bukan ninja sembarangan, tapi ninja yang telah memporak porandakan desa.

Dan jika ditilik dari pertanyaannya, gadis itu tahu kalau Sasuke sedang mencari seseorang. Dia tahu jika Sasuke bersama seseorang sebelumnya. Singkat kata, gadis ini mungkin telah mengawasi mereka berdua sedari tadi.

Dan jika itu benar, Sakura mungkin-

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke awas. Dia bersiap-siap dengan pedangnya jika sewaktu-waktu ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Oh, jadi nama gadis itu, Sakura ya?" ujarnya dengan senyum mengejek. "Kenapa kau susah-susah mencarinya? Apakah kau menyesal karena sudah membuat Sakuramu yang tersayang menangis?"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya, walau begitu, otaknya sudah merencanakan berbagai cara untuk menghadapi gadis ini.

"Tapi, lebih baik kau pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri, karena aku, Tayuya, akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Sedetik setelah berkata seperti itu, Tayuya meloncat ringan menjauh ke belakang sambil melepas dua kunai yang berisi kertas ledakan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkis dengan ringan dengan pedangnya, meninggalkan dentuman ringan di kedua sisi tempat Sasuke berada, "Hn, coba saja kalau bisa."

Sasuke bergerak cepat maju ke arah Tayuya dan menebaskan pedangnya. Tayuya menahan tebasan pedang Sasuke dengan kunainya.

Sasuke menekan pedangnya dan dengan gerakan yang tak kasat mata dia memotong kunai Tayuya menjadi dua.

Sasuke menjejakkan satu kakinya ke tanah kuat-kuat dan menerjang ke depan, mengayunkan pedangnya membelah kepala Tayuya, tapi Tayuya sudah berpindah tempat.

Sasuke berpindah ke samping saat dari belakangnya terlempat lima kunai sekaligus ke arahnya.

"Lumayan," sahut Sasuke ringan.

Tayuya mundur beberapa langkah dan Sasuke dapat menebak bahwa gadis ini adalah tipe petarung jarak jauh.

_Ilusi…_ batin Sasuke. _Satu-satunya yang harus dikhawatirkan darinya hanyalah jurus ilusinya._

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu dia menerjang sekali lagi ke arah Tayuya. Tidak akan dia biarkan gadis itu menjauh darinya sehingga dia bisa memainkan jurus ilusinya lagi.

Sasuke bergerak cepat dan menghunus pedangnya, sayangnya, Tayuya sama cepatnya, dia menghindar ke samping sehingga tusukan yang harusnya membelah badannya menjadi dua hanya menggores lengan kanannya. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya terdesak karena aliran jurus chidori mengenai tubuhnya melalui pedang Sasuke.

Tayuya menggeram kesal dia berniat menendang Sasuke. Sasuke terlempar beberapa meter akibat tendangan Tayuya.

Tubuh Sasuke menghantam tembok sebuah rumah hingga retak dan berlubang. Debu bertebaran di mana-mana. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke bangkit sambil menyeka mulutnya yang berdarah.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?" ejek Sasuke.

Tayuya merengut kesal karena merasa diremehkan, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu di hadapanku!" Tayuya meraih serulingnya dan bersiap menciptakan sebuah melodi lagi.

_Bahaya! Itu pasti jurus ilusi yang mengikat kami dari tadi!_

Saat Sasuke hendak mendekat, tubuhnya langsung terdiam kaku. Dia terkena jurus ilusi!

"A-aku tidak bisa bergerak," ucapnya sembari jatuh perlahan.

Tayuya tersenyum angkuh, menghentikan permainan melodinya "Mati kau sekarang!"

"Oh ya?" mata merah menyala terlihat di belakang telinga Tayuya.

"Apa?" Tayuya melirik melalui sudut matanya, bermaksud melihat sosok di belakangnya, akan tetapi-

'Jleb!'

Sebuah tusukan pedang menembus jantung Tayuya, dia terbatuk sehingga darah mengucur dari mulutnya. Lalu kali ini dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke berada di belakangnya.

"Bushin no jutsu rupanya. Tapi kau tetap akan mati," ujar Tayuya.

Sasuke mengernyit lalu dia mendengar sumbu terbakar. Ternyata di punggung Tayuya tertempel beberapa kertas ledakan.

"!"

Sasuke berusaha menghindar, tapi ternyata dia menginjak sebuah kertas ledakan yang menempel di tahan.

"Apa ini?"

Lalu dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia terkejut. Banyak tali-tali tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat tertempel kertas ledakan yang seingatnya tidak pernah ada.

Matanya membulat sempurna "Bagaimana mungkin bisa-" Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "begitu rupanya… ilusi dalam ilusi."

Bersamaan dengan perkataannya, terdengarlah suara ledakan besar yang mampu menghancurkan seluruh desa bersama Sasuke di dalamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah asap ledakan berkurang, terlihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang memegangi sebuah seruling.

Dia tersenyum mengejek ke arah ledakan tadi, "Sayang sekali. Jika saja kau tidak bertemu denganku, mungkin kau bisa hidup lebih lama lagi."

Gadis yang bernama Tayuya itu lalu pergi perlahan meninggalkan desa yang sudah bercampur dengan tanah itu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

_Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang membawa sebuah kotak bekal yang akan diberikannya kepada neneknya._

_Dia membuka sebuah pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya, tapi anehnya, dia tidak mendapati sosok neneknya yang sedang bekerja di dalamnya._

_Ya, akhir-akhir ini neneknya itu terlihat sibuk, entah untuk alasan apa. Karena itulah Sakura yang menggantikannya bekerja di rumah sakit. Walaupun begitu, Sakura sangat penasaran akan apa yang tengah dilakukan neneknya itu._

"_Nenek? Kau di mana?" Sakura melipat tangan di depan dadanya, "hmm… mungkin nenek berada di tempat latihan."_

_Sakura pun bergegas menuju sebuah goa rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh dia dan neneknya. Oh iya, dan satu orang lagi, yaitu Naruto._

_Pipinya merona merah saat mengingat laki-laki itu. Lalu dia melihat kembali cincin yang tersemat dijarinya sambil tersenyum senang._

_Ahh… dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut jabrik itu. Dan terkadang dia akan penasaran dengan perkataan Naruto dulu. Apa yang akan dikatakannya, ya?_

_Setelah sampai di depan goa itu, Sakura mengernyit. _

_Ada bau darah, batinnya. _

_Dia bergegas masuk, merasa cemas akan keadaan neneknya. Apakah dia terluka?_

'_Brak!' _

_Sakura membuka pintu dengan keras hingga dentumannya menerbangkan debu di sekelilingnya._

_Dia menoleh ke bawah, melihat genangan darah kental berwarna merah menyala di sana. Sakura bergidik ngeri, lalu dia berlari menuju ruang tengah tempat genangan darah itu bermula. Tak dipedulikannya darah yang menempel di sepatunya yang meresap ke dalam dan menyentuh kulitnya._

"_Nenek!" Sakura berseru saat melihat neneknya terbaring lemas. Darah itu… darah yang menggenang memang berasal dari tubuh neneknya sendiri._

_Wanita tua renta itu menoleh dan menatap Sakura, nafasnya tersengal, tapi dia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu kepada cucunya._

"_Sakura! Lariii!"_

"_Tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan-" ucapannya terputus saat melihat siluet asing di samping neneknya. Siluet itu berlumuran darah dan kengerian pun seketika menjalar di tubuh Sakura saat mata keduanya bertemu._

_Satu senyuman jahat tercipta._

_Dan semuanya langsung gelap…_

.

Sakura terbangun dengan peluh dingin bercucuran di wajahnya.

Dia terengah-engah berusaha mengeyahkan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya tadi. Lagi-lagi sekeping ingatannya muncul.

Tapi kenapa harus dalam mimpi?

Sakura takut. Dia takut jika dia tidak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kepingan ingatannya. Dan kali ini dia berharap jika mimpinya barusan hanyalah sebuah mimpi, bunga tidur, bukannya kepingan ingatannya yang hilang.

Karena mimpi itu sungguh menyeramkan dan jika bisa dia ingin melupakannya. Dan kini satu kecemasan tertuang di hatinya.

Apakah… apakah masa lalunya tak semenyenangkan yang dia kira? Mungkinkah itu hanyalah sesuatu yang seharusnya memang dilupakan?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Gadis bermata emerald itu menoleh ke sekeliling. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, kini dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di tempat yang tidak dia kenal.

Dia memegangi kepalanya. Bingung. Entah kenapa bisa begini. Seingatnya dia sedang bersama Sasuke, oh iya, mereka berdua bertengkar lalu dia memutuskan lari dari Sasuke dan… saat itu… terdengar alunan melodi yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sakura langsung bangun dari ranjang kotor yang berdecit aneh.

Di mana ini?

Barulah dia menyadari kalau dia berada di sebuah kamar pengap seperti penjara. Ada sebuah jendela kecil berterali yang bahkan tidak bisa diraih oleh tangan Sakura. Pintunya terbuat dari besi dan terlihat tebal.

Keadaan di sekeliling begitu kotor. Terlihat berdebu dan usang juga karatan, mungkin sudah tidak terpakai sejak dulu atau ditinggalkan.

Sakura beranjak ke pintu itu, berusaha membukanya, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Pintunya terkunci.

Sakura lalu duduk diam.

Dia memikirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke sekarang.

Mungkinkah pria bermata onyx itu akan mencarinya? Atau mungkin dia malah merasa lega karena tidak ada lagi gadis hilang ingatan yang merepotkan berada di sisinya.

Sakura memeluk erat kedua lututnya, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran kedua dari otaknya, walaupun itu sangat sulit dihilangkan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sakura hampir saja jatuh tertidur lagi saat dia mendengar suara gesekan yang melengking saat pintu dibuka.

Matanya yang berwarna hijau terbelalak mendapati sesosok laki-laki berambut pendek dan yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah laki-laki itu memiliki kepala tambahan di belakangnya. Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia yakin bahwa kepala satunya itu sempat bergerak.

Ugh… Sakura ketakutan. Makhluk macam apa itu?

"Sudah bangun rupanya," katanya dengan bibir yang berwarna merah terang yang membuat Sakura berpikir apa benar dia laki-laki ataukah mungkin dia perempuan?

"Si-siapa kau? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura berusaha tenang dan tidak ketakutan, walaupun itu kurang berhasil.

"Yah, namaku Sakon. Kenapa kau di sini? Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Tayuya yang membawamu ke sini," jawabnya tenang. Sakura melirik sebuah kunai yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Dia seorang ninja.

"Kau ninja yang menghancurkan desa ini, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Begitulah," jawabnya santai seolah hal tersebut merupakan kegiatan yang remeh atau mungkin sudah biasa dia lakukan.

"Kenapa?" Sakura merasa ngeri saat melihat tatapan mata pria itu. Seolah-olah kau bisa terbunuh hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Entahlah. Hanya ingin saja, mungkin?"

"Kau… kau membunuh mereka semua?" Sakura terbelalak kaget. Ingin? Alasan konyol macam apa itu? Nyawa manusia bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan seperti itu.

"Yap. Aku membunuh mereka semua. Sebagian tepatnya. Sisa lagi bernasib sama denganmu."

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakon tersenyum atau mungkin terlihat seperti menyeringai, dan itu membuat Sakura tak ingin mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaannya, "Yang kuinginkan? Hanya uang, dan kaulah sumber uangku."

"Apa…apa maksudmu? Aku mau pergi! Aku tidak mau di sini!" teriak Sakura. Gadis itu mulai ketakutan dan juga bingung.

"Cerewet!" Sakon mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memegang dan mengangkat dagunya, "lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu hingga kita sampai di tempat pelelangan."

Sakon lalu pergi dan hendak membuka pintu saat Sakura memanggilnya.

"Pelelangan? Untuk apa aku ke sana?"

Sakon menyeringai. Itu sebuah seringaian jahat. "Kau belum mengerti juga? Kau akan dijual, seperti sebagian orang di desa ini. Bersyukurlah setidaknya kau tidak kubunuh untuk dijadikan percobaan."

Lalu terdengar dentuman pintu yang ditutup. Suara dentuman yang serupa pun dirasakan Sakura dalam dadanya.

Dia dijual. Dia akan dijual.

Dan yang lebih penting, dia akan dibawa pergi jauh dari sini, jauh dari Sasuke.

Sakura jatuh terduduk. Dia melipat kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya dilututnya. Bahunya bergetar tanda dia tengah menangis.

"Sasuke… tolong aku," pintanya dengan suara lirih yang berisi sebuah kebimbangan. Kebimbangan apakah Sasuke akan datang menyelamatkannya setelah apa yang terjadi tadi.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Tayuya –si gadis seruling- sedang memasuki sebuah gubuk tua yang reyot. Dia menoleh ke sekitar lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Serulingnya berada mantap di tangan kirinya.

Suara langkah kakinya kala gadis itu sedang menuruni tangga terdengar jelas.

"Tayuya? Kaukah itu?" sapa sebuah suara di bawah tangga.

Tayuya berdiam sejenak sebelum menjawabnya, "Ya, ini aku."

Tayuya menatap wajah Sakon dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah membawa pria yang satunya?" tanya Sakon.

Tayuya tersenyum licik sambil duduk di kursi di samping Sakon, "Dia sudah mati. Mungkin mayatnya sudah bercampur menjadi satu dengan tanah."

"Jadi kau meledakkannya? Pantas tadi aku mendengar suara ledakan yang keras," kata Sakon yang sepertinya sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah Tayuya. "Sayang sekali. Padahal kau bilang tadi pria itu lumayan jika dijual."

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh, gadis itu pasti berharga tinggi."

"Sangat tinggi," koreksi Sakon sambil tersenyum. "Walaupun aku tidak tertarik padanya."

Sakon berjalan menuju sebuah pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dengan menarik seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi sekarang. Ke pelelangan. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi di sini yang bisa dijual," kata Sakon sambil melepaskan Sakura yang langsung jatuh terduduk. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat ketakutan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Tayuya.

"Mungkin dia ketakutan. Oh, dia pasti akan semakin ketakukan jika kuberi tahu sesuatu," kata Sakon menyeringai.

Kemudian dia berjongkok di depan Sakura yang ketakutan, menepuk pipi kanannya agar gadis itu menatapnya. "Hei, gadis cantik! Apa kau tahu kalau pangeran berambut ayammu itu sudah mati? Dia mati ditangan Tayuya karena berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dasar pria bodoh!" ujar Sakon sambil tertawa mengejek.

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Dia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin Sasuke mati! Tidaaakk!"

Sakon berdiri, "Itu terserah kau! Yang jelas, tidak akan ada yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Jadi cepat bangun! Kita pergi sekarang, juga!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergii!" seru Sakura masih dalam posisi duduk. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Hatinya gelisah dan terasa sesak. Gadis itu berusaha menyangkal mati-matian tentang kenyataan kalau Sasuke sudah tiada.

_Tidak! Sasuke tidak mungkin mati! Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!_

Sakura menangis. Dia sungguh merasa menyesal. Gara-gara dirinya, Sasuke sampai mati. Karena menyelamatkannya, Sasuke sampai mati.

Mati.

Mati.

Mati.

Sasuke mati.

_Itu bohong, kan? Apa yang dikatakannya itu bohong, kan? Sasuke tidak mungkin mati, kan? Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa kau mencariku? Padahal… padahal… aku… aku…_

Sakura berusaha mati-matian menyangkal kenyataan itu dalam hatinya. Hatinya tidak dapat menerimanya.

Pedih, sesak, menyesal, dan tidak percaya, semua hal itu melingkupi hati Sakura. Menggerogoti hatinya yang dari awal telah terluka.

"Ck! Malah menangis! Ayo, cepat berdiri!" seru Sakon mulai emosi.

Sakura menggeleng lemah sambil terisak.

"Dasar! Apa kau mau kupukul?" Sakon sudah mengangkat tangannya siap memukul Sakura.

"Hentikan Sakon!" seru Tayuya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau dia sampai terluka, harganya bisa turun."

" Ck! Terserah kau saja!" sahut Sakon kesal. Dia melirik seruling Tayuya yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Biar kubantu," kata Tayuya sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

Belum sempat Sakura berdiri, Sakon malah melempar kunainya. Bukan ke arah Sakura, tapi Tayuya.

Tayuya menghindar, akibatnya Sakura terjatuh lagi. Gadis itu memekik kaget.

"Sakon?"

Sakon menyeringai jahat, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga dia mampu menyerang 'temannya' sendiri.

.

**T*B*C**

.

A/N

Sasuke mati, sakura mau dijual, dan ada perang antar teman… welehweleh…

Oh, ya, selamat atas tebakannya yang tepat! Tayuya yang muncul! Yeeyyy!

Ini pendek lagi! Tapi kalian boleh protes kok! Soalnya chap ini dibagi dua! Luna rasa bakalan lama kalo gak diupdate sekarang. Apalagi sebentar lagi UAS, apalagi setelah pembagian nilai UTS yang amburadul nilainya, bikin Luna jadi males ngapa-ngapain! Luna harus belajar keras agar nilai Luna gak jeblok LAGI!

Tapi tenang aja, untuk chap selanjutnya bakalan cepet kok! Tinggal lagi setengah udah rampung! Makanya review ya? Biar malesnya Luna berkurang!

Sekali lagi, Luna minta maaf!

Terima kasih udah baca fic Luna (perasaan di setiap chap selalu ada misterinya ya? Duuhh… maaf lagi yaa?)…

REVIEWWW?


	9. Hilang Akhir

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh, dsbl (dan saya bingung lanjutinnya…), untuk nama tempat, Luna memakai daya imajinasi Luna sendiri, jadi gak usah terlalu dipikirin ya?**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah meripiu. Baik yang baru ataupun yang lama. Luna ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena luna adalah tipe orang yang angin-anginan, makanya luna terkadang cepet bosen akan sesuatu.

Dan ripiu yang luna terimalah yang membuat luna tetap bertahan untuk apdet fic ini. Sungguh, luna gak nyangka bakalan ada yang demen ama fic ruwet bin abal buatan author newbie ini.

Luna ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca fic luna yang udah ripiu atau enggak, terutama untuk:

**Chanca-Flower**

**Fidy Discrimination**

**meitantei cherry**

**Hikari Shinju**

**Fae-chan**

**Rinna-chan**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**7color**

**Maya**

**Agnes BigBang**

**The portal transmission-19**

**Leader Kimmi**

**Black-wingked reaper**

**Ammai**

**QRen**

**Thia2rh**

**Akira**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Risuki Taka**

**Matsumoto Rika**

**Walaupun kita tak saling kenal, Luna ngucapin terima kasih banyak…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Chapter 9: Hilang (akhir)

Normal POV

Gadis itu menangis tertahan. Kebimbangan dalam hatinya memuncak karena penolakan atas kenyataan yang didengarnya barusan. Dia berharap agar dirinya menjadi tuli. Tuli akan berita yang dia dengar barusan.

Sasuke mati…

Mati…

Dia tertawa miris sambil menggeleng, "Tidak. Sasuke tidak mungkin mati," katanya. Kalimat itu dia lontarkan berkali-kali, seperti sebuah sugesti untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lalu saat tangannya ditarik oleh gadis yang telah membunuh Sasuke, amarahnya membuncah. Dia ingin melepaskan tangannya dari Tayuya. Sakura tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Tapi, sebelum hal itu dia lakukan, sebuah kunai meluncur lurus ke arahnya. Oh, tidak, tapi ke arah gadis yang bernama Tayuya.

Sakura terjatuh sambil memekik kaget. Tayuya menoleh ke arah Sakon dengan wajah berang, "Sakon."

Sakura bisa melihat seringaian jahat Sakon. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Apa-apaan kau!" seru Tayuya marah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sekali musuh tetap musuh," kata Sakon mengambil kunainya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tayuya garang.

"Lebih tepatnya, siapa kau?" Sakon melangkah cepat dan menarik Sakura ke sisinya. "Kau jelas bukan Tayuya."

Sakura, gadis yang tengah disandera Sakon, hanya terdiam bingung. Apakah mereka berdua akan saling membunuh? Bukankah mereka berteman?

"Ck…" Tayuya berdecak, lalu-

'Bumm!'

Asap putih mengepul di sekitar, lalu muncullah sosok yang tidak disangka-sangka, "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku bukan Tayuya?"

"Sasukeee!" jerit Sakura saat dia melihat Sasuke berada di depannya. Masih hidup. Air matanya mengalir lagi, tapi kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. "Sasuke, kau masih hidup. Syukurlah…" katanya seraya jatuh terduduk.

"Aku tahu karena Tayuya selalu membawa serulingnya di tangan kanannya. Dan lagipula, Tayuya bukanlah gadis manis yang hobi menolong orang lain."

"Begitu rupanya."

Sakon menatap Sasuke tajam, "Bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari ilusi Tayuya?"

"Mudah saja. Dengan mata ini, aku tidak akan kalah," kata Sasuke mendongak menatap Sakon dengan matanya yang berwarna merah darah pekat.

"Sharingan. Ck! Sial!"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya…

"Begitu rupanya… ilusi dalam ilusi…" kata Sasuke lalu badannya meledak dan tergantikan oleh sebatang kayu hijau.

Sementara itu, Tayuya berdiri di sebuah batang pohon tak jauh dari sana, memegangi tangannya yang terluka, "Nyaris saja. Dia pasti sudah mati sekarang."

'Jleb!'

"Benarkah seperti itu?" kata Sasuke. Dia menggunakan jurus _chidori_ dan menusuk tepat di jantungnya. "Dengan ini, kau benar-benar akan mati."

Sasuke menarik tangannya sehingga Tayuya terjatuh lemas. Tayuya terbatuk, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lolos dari jurus ilusiku?"

"Jurus ilusi seperti itu tidak akan mempan untukku. Lagipula, dengan mata ini, sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengetahui gerakanmu. Gerakanmu sangat mudah dibaca," kata Sasuke.

"_Sharingan_ rupanya. Jadi kau si penerus Uchiha rupanya. Bukannya kau sudah dikabarkan meninggal?" kata Tayuya.

"Berisik. Lebih baik kau mati saja dengan tenang!" kata Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Tayuya yang sedang sekarat itu.

Sasuke melangkah tenang menuju keluar dari kepulan asap lalu dia mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi gadis yang bernama Tayuya itu.

Sasuke keluar dari kepulan asap, memandang sejenak ke tempat Tayuya sambil tersenyum mengejek, "Sayang sekali. Jika saja kau tidak bertemu denganku, mungkin kau bisa hidup lebih lama lagi."

Lalu sasuke pun pergi ke tempat di mana mereka menyekap Sakura. Jika jurus ilusi telah hilang, mudah bagi Sasuke untuk mencarinya karena dia telah berpengalaman dalam mencari jejak seseorang.

Ya… seseorang…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Jadi begitu, ya? Jadi kau Sasuke Uchiha? Kukira kau sudah mati, begitulah menurut rumor yang kudengar tentangmu," kata Sakon.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan mati?

"Bukannya seharusnya kau tahu, jika rumor itu tidak bisa dipercaya? Lebih baik sekarang kau serahkan Sakura dan aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak selemah, Tayuya, kau tahu? Aku tidak akan melepas ladang uangku semudah itu," kata Sakon sambil menarik tangan Sakura erat hingga membuat gadis itu memekik kesakitan.

"Sakura! Kau…! Jangan sentuh dia!" Sasuke menggeram lantas mendekat ke arah Sakon tapi Sakon malah meninjunya dengan keras. Dan kemudian terdengar bunyi debuman keras. Ternyata Sasuke menggunakan jurus pengganti.

"Dari atas!" Sakon mendongak ke atas, melepas Sakura. Lalu menahan ayunan pedang Sasuke dengan kunainya, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak selemah Tayuya."

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang ketakutan, "Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku akan melindungimu."

Sakura mengangguk, gadis itu percaya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

Lalu rasa sakit pun menyerang kepala Sakura.

Jangan lagi. Aku tak ingin mengingat apa pun lagi… batin Sakura.

Lalu kenangan itu pun keluar dengan sendirinya.

"_Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_! Aku akan melindungimu! Aku akan jadi lebih, lebih, dan lebih kuat lagi agar bisa melindungimu! Aku akan jadi _Hokage_!"_

Kilasan itu hanya sebentar, tapi Sakura yakin suara itu milik Naruto. Pria yang selalu hadir dalam kepingan ingatannya.

"Ini tidak akan mudah, Sasuke," Sakon lalu menyeringai dan entah karena apa, badannya langsung terbelah dua. Kini ada dua Sakon yang setengah badannya berbentuk seperti monster.

Sasuke langsung meloncat mundur, "Apa-apaan dia!"

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Dia menyeret tubuhnya sendiri menjauh dari Sakon, "Mons-monster…" katanya ketakutan.

"Hn. Lumayan," kata Sasuke. "Akan kuhancurkan semuanya."

Sakon pertama maju ke depan berusaha meninju Sasuke tapi Sasuke mengelak. Adu _taijutsu_ pun terjadi. Mereka berdua saling bertarung dengan jurus masing-masing.

Sakura menyaksikannya dengan perasaan tegang. Gadis itu merasa aneh. Di mana Sakon yang satunya lagi? Dia menoleh ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan Sakon kedua.

Lalu dia menemukannya. Tepat berada di belakang Sasuke. Mengapa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya?

Sakura lalu mengambil sebuah kunai yang tergeletak dan melemparkannya ke arah Sakon kedua. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dan mengapa, tapi yang jelas, tubuhnya mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dengan instingnya, dia berhasil melempar kunai tepat ke arah Sakon kedua. Dan kunai itu mengenai bahu kanannya, "Sasuke, awas!"

Sasuke lalu menendang Sakon pertama dengan telak dan dengan gesit dia menghunus pedangnya yang telah dialiri dengan jurus _chidori_-nya. Dan dua tebasan pedang pun telak mengenainya.

Tubuh Sakon kedua terpelanting jatuh mengakibatkan bunyi berdebum yang keras. Darah mengucur deras dari tubuhnya dan dia pun tidak bergerak lagi.

Sakon pertama bangun perlahan, "Ck! Sial!"

Dengan wajah berang, Sakon menuju ke arah Sakura dan-

"Dasar gadis tengik!" seru Sakon sembari menampar pipi Sakura.

'Plak!'

Suara tamparan itu nyaring terdengar. Sakura terpelanting hingga beberapa meter. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan telinganya terasa berdenging hebat.

Sakura pun langsung pingsan seketika.

Melihat kejadian itu, seketika amarah Sasuke memuncak lalu matanya pun berubah.

"Rupanya kau jadi marah, hah? Memangnya kau bisa apa dengan _sharingan_ itu, eh?" kata Sakon meremehkan.

"Bukan _sharingan_," kata Sasuke. Bentuk pola di mata Sasuke berubah, "Tapi _Manggekyou Sharingan_."

"Apa?"

Dan dengan satu jurus itu, Sakon pertama pun bisa dikalahkan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu dia membersihkan darah di mulut Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi Sakura, "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Mata Sakura tetap terpejam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya sedikit mengejang. "Uugghhh…"

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali, "Sa-sasuke…"

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

Sakura berusaha untuk bangun, tapi kucegah Sasuke. Kemudian kepalanya kembali dia rebahkan di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa ini mimpi?" tanya Sakura.

"Maksudmu apa Sakura?"

"Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan kenyataan, dan itu membuatku takut. Aku takut saat ini aku hanya bermimpi dan kau memang benar-benar sudah…" Sakura menarik nafasnya, "mati…"

Air mata mengalir keluar dari matanya.

Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, "Tenanglah. Mimpi buruk telah usai. Kau sudah terbangun sekarang."

Serta merta Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke sambil terisak.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke… maafkan aku…" katanya di sela-sela isakannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Sakura. Lagipula akulah yang bersalah. Maafkan aku, ya…" kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, masih tetap menangis.

"Kau pasti ketakutan…" gumam Sasuke lembut.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Sasuke dan Sakura pergi dari desa itu, terlihat dua sosok manusia yang bergerak lincah dan cepat menyusuri desa.

Mereka berdua berhenti di dekat tubuh Tayuya.

"Masih hidup rupanya," ujar salah satu sosok itu yang ternyata seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah.

"Ka-karin…" kata Tayuya menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Karin. Nada suaranya tidak mencerminkan kekhawatiran sama sekali.

"Se-se-seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke Uc-uchiha," Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar lagi. "Di-dia bermaksud menyelamatkan gadis berambut merah muda itu."

"Ka-karin, to-tolong aku…"

Karin berjongkok di dekat Tayuya yang bersimbah darah, "Masih bisa berbicara, jadi kemungkinan matinya kecil."

Lalu gadis merah itu menoleh ke temannya, "Suigetsu…"

Suigetsu mendekat dan Karin malah mundur dan membelakangi mereka berdua. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara tebasan pedang dan pekikan Tayuya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Akhirnya mati juga. Aku tidak sudi menolong orang yang kalah telak seperti dia," kata Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ck. Sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Pergi ke tempat Tuan. Dia pasti senang mendengar berita ini, sudah lama dia mencari orang itu," Karin tersenyum licik.

"Dilihat dari rutenya, mereka pasti akan pergi ke Sakurano atau Kawasan Hutan Tinggi," kata Suigetsu.

"Keberuntungan berpihak pada kita. Sasuke Uchiha, eh? Dia pasti sangat tampan," harapnya.

"Dasar wanita…"

Karin mendelik marah, "Apa kau bilang?" dia menarik nafas pelan, berusaha menenangkan amarahnya. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Karena dia tidak suka menunggu orang…"

Suigetsu berdecak, "Aku malas bertemu dengannya."

"Yang jelas, akan ada kejutan besar yang akan menanti mereka berdua," kata Karin.

Lalu mereka pergi, meninggalkan hembusan angin dan debu yang melayang rendah serta tubuh Tayuya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Satu jam kemudian, setelah Sakura mulai tenang, mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Sasuke berkata jika tidak baik berlama-lama di sini. Mungkin saja ada orang lain lagi yang akan ikut mengacau.

Dan hampir satu jam lamanya mereka berjalan dalam diam. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Sementara Sakura, gadis itu telah bertekad tidak akan bertanya apa pun lagi tentang Sasuke, walaupun dia merasa sangat penasaran akannya. Tapi, jika itu malah membuatnya berpisah dengan Sasuke, Sakura lebih memilih tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya asalkan mereka tetap bersama.

"Aku…"

Sakura mendongak dan seketika langkah mereka berdua berhenti. Sasuke menatap Sakura sesaat lalu dia melompat ringan ke atas pohon dan duduk di salah satu dahannya. Sakura pun langsung mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tetap diam, karena itulah Sakura pun ikut terdiam tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dia memandang lurus pemandangan yang jauh di sana.

Warna jingga dari senja yang tenggelam terasa jauh tapi begitu menenangkan.

Sudah senja rupanya, batin Sakura.

"Aku…" kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mendongak. Gadis itu tak berbicara apa pun, dia menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Alasanku mengapa aku ingin sekali membunuh kakakku adalah karena… karena kakak telah membunuh orang tuaku. Orang tua kami, dengan tangannya sendiri, di depan mataku."

Mata Sakura membulat. Itukah alasannya? Karena begitu menyakitkan, makanya Sasuke tidak ingin mengatakannya. Begitu kan, Sasuke?

"Ma-maaf… Sasuke. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau-"

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke. Ekspresinya terlihat tegang. Sakura sempat melirik tangan Sasuke yang mengepal erat. Hatinya ikut terasa sedih karena Sasuke. Walaupun pria di sampingnya tidak berkata apa-apa, dia tahu bahwa Sasuke terluka. Dan luka itulah yang membuatnya tetap kuat untuk mencari kakaknya. Tapi…

"Tapi kan, mungkin saja, ada sebuah alasan yang dimiliki oleh kakakmu untuk pembunuhan itu?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, tepat di manik matanya, "Sakura, alasan apa lagi yang dibutuhkan seseorang untuk membunuh selain menginginkan sebuah kematian?"

Kalimat itu memukul Sakura telak. Sakura lantas terdiam sambil menunduk.

Kematian…

Satu kata itu meresap jauh ke lubuk hati Sakura.

Kematian…

"Tapi, Sasuke, mengapa Sakon pernah berkata kalau kau itu sudah mati? Maksudku rumor itu…"

"Oh, itu… entahlah. Mungkin karena aku meninggalkan desa tempatku dilahirkan begitu saja, maka mereka semua malah menganggapku sudah mati," jawabnya ringan.

"Begitu ya… tapi, apa tidak ada orang yang menunggu kepulanganmu ke desa itu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia memandang lurus ke depan, entah apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sebuah pemandangan di ujung sana ataukah sebuah ingatan yang sudah termakan waktu?

"Entahlah, Sakura."

Lalu mereka terdiam lagi.

Sakura menoleh Sasuke. Sebuah keputusan telah diambilnya.

"Sasuke, aku…"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingat tentang masa laluku," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tapi hanya sedikit saja."

"Hn…" jawabnya pendek. "Apa saja yang kau ingat?"

"Aku ingat kalau namaku Sakura. Aku juga ingat kalau aku memiliki… ehm…" Sakura berpikir sejenak, kira-kira apa hubungannya dengan pria bernama Naruto? "Ehm… ada seorang pria yang kuingat, bernama Naruto. dia memberikanku sebuah cincin lalu ada-"

"Cincin? Naruto?" potong Sasuke.

"I-iya. Naruto memberikanku sebuah cincin. Tapi aku tidak tahu cincin itu ada di mana sekarang. Mungkin sudah hilang. Aku juga ingat tentang…"

"Hn?"

"Tentang seorang nenek. Aku tidak terlalu ingat wajahnya seperti apa. Yang jelas, di mana-mana ada darah, dan nenek itu sekarat. Dan ada orang jahat di sana, aku yakin dialah yang melukai nenek itu…"

"Nenek itu?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Mungkin saja dia nenekku atau apalah. Aku hanya ingat itu saja."

Sasuke tidak berbicara lagi, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya dari dulu padaku?"

Sasuke marah, batin Sakura.

"Maaf. Tapi aku takut," katanya sambil menunduk.

"Takut?" ulang Sasuke.

"Aku takut, jika ingatanku kembali, Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkanku. Makanya, aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepadamua. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi," Sakura meremas erat kedua tangannya. Jantungnya terasa bertalu-talu karena cemas.

Lalu dia mendapatkan tangan Sasuke meraih tangannya. Gadis itu mendongak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan berada di sampingmu sampai semua ingatanmu kembali dan kau benar-benar berada di tangan orang yang tepat," katanya.

"Jadi kau tetap akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau nanti, saat ingatanmu sudah kembali, kau memintamu untuk tidak pergi, maka aku tidak akan pergi," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Karena walaupun ingatanku kembali nanti, aku tetap tidak ingin kau pergi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari menepuk pelan kepala Sakura, "Baiklah, Tuan Putri. Apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Kali ini gadis itu benar-benar merasa bahwa dia dan Sasuke sudah memiliki sebuah hubungan yang jauh lebih erat dari sebuah perkenalan.

Dan gadis itu benar-benar merasa senang karena kejadian buruk itu telah berakhir dan Sasuke masih berada di sisinya.

Tapi ada hal yang Sakura tidak tahu, kalau Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama, hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura kini.

Mereka berdua telah terhubung oleh sebuah tali tipis yang bernama takdir. Dan kini, tali itu akan semakin erat atau tidak, tergantung dari mereka berdua.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

A/N

Nah, ini juga pendek. Kan chap ini dibagi duaaa~~

Updatenya udah cepet gak nih?

Oh iya, Luna seneng banget karena minna-san pada ikut nebak-nebak!

Selamat ya, untuk yang tebakannya bener! Kalian hebaatt!

Makasi doanya buat UAS-nya. Luna udah semester… semester… yah, gak tua-tua amat kokkkk!#plak

Banyak yang nanyain Naruto ya? Tapi tahan dulu ya… kan SasuSaku belum ngalamin sesuatu yang romantis gituu… kalo Naruto dateng, nanti malah mengganggu#plak

Bagi yang suka sasusaku, dua chap ke depan akan full romance mereka…

Terutama chap sebelas… fufufufu…

Mudah-mudahan Luna bisa menuangkan idenya dengan benar. Xixixix#plak

Yup… Reviewww…?

REVIEEW?


	10. Mawar yang Mengalir

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh, dsbl (dan saya bingung lanjutinnya…), untuk nama tempat, Luna memakai daya imajinasi Luna sendiri, jadi gak usah terlalu dipikirin ya?**

**Aaaa…#speechless…**

**Sebelumnya maaf banget karena update-nya yang telat. Luna ada masalah sedikit… apalagi Luna ga lulus DUA mata kuliah. Dua! Huweee~~ setiap inget itu, jadi pengen nyambit (?) orang rasanya. Makanya luna gak bisa lanjutin fic ini. Masa bikin momen romantis sasusaku saat perasaan lagi kesel luarbinasa sih?**

**Oh iya, terima kasih buat reader dan reviewer, terutama untuk:**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**Shaneeta Chornichels**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Thia2rh**

**.id**

**KataokaFidy**

**Chanca D'Black Angel**

**QRen**

**Leader Kimmi**

**Matsumoto Rika**

**The Portal Transmission-19**

**Fae-chan**

**agnes BigBang**

**Just Ana**

**Hikari Shinju **

**Aoi Shou'no**

**Akera Raikatuji**

**Amamia Shinya**

**Inori chan**

**7color**

**AmarillisBlossom**

**Made kun**

**Black-wingked reaper**

**riesasaki**

**Silent readers**

**Walaupun kita tak saling kenal, Luna ngucapin terima kasih banyak…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Chapter 10: Mawar yang mengalir

.

Sakura's POV

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Suaranya memukul dan memantul di tanah. Percikan air yang tercipta dari hujan terlihat seperti batu kecil yang biasanya kau temui di tanah yang berpasir.

Harum tanah berlomba dengan hawa dingin yang menerpa wajahku yang tak terlindungi apa pun. Saat ini aku dan Sasuke sedang berlindung di sebuah pohon besar. Mantel yang kami gunakan, menghalau air yang mencoba menyentuh tubuh, walaupun demikian, aku tidak bisa menyangkal rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuhku.

Aku memeluk tubuhku erat seraya mendengar geletukan gigiku. Sasuke di sampingku hanya memejamkan matanya. Dia terlihat tenang dan tak terganggu dengan hawa dingin ini. Padahal aku saja hampir merasa kebas karena hawa dingin ini.

Tapi setidaknya tidak ada petir berderak dan guntur yang menggelegar atau kilat putih yang menyilaukan. Aku bersyukur untuk itu, yah, setidaknya kami hanya perlu memikirkan masalah kedinginan saja, bukannya masalah gosong atau terbakar sampai habis. Apalagi kami bernaung di bawah pohon, itu menjadikan kami sasaran empuk bagi petir-petir yang entah kapan muncul.

Aku berpaling kepada Sasuke, menatap wajahnya secara diam-diam. Aku berani taruhan dia tidak menyadari jika aku tengah mengamatinya sekarang. Atau, aku _tidak tahu _jika dia tahu kalau aku tengah mengamatinya.

Hmm… itu agak memusingkan dan Sasuke memang susah ditebak, tentu saja dari segi ekspresi dan raut wajah.

Dia menoleh dan memandangku, "Ada yang aneh, Sakura?"

Aku ketahuan.

Aku langsung menatap ke depan dengan wajah merah padam, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

Terbersit ingatan samar dalam benakku. Bukan tentang masa laluku, tapi masa yang telah terlewati bersama Sasuke. Ingatan bersama Sasuke-lah yang paling terasa nyata bagiku, yang paling membekas dalam hatiku. Aku bisa mengingat bagaimana wajahnya yang datar saat pertama kali aku membuka mataku, wajah kesalnya saat bersama Shizune, wajah bosannya saat menonton pertengkaran di penginapan, wajah cemasnya saat mendengarku berteriak saat terjatuh di sungai, ekspresi marahnya saat aku mengungkit masa lalunya, serta ekspresi lembut dan ramah saat dia berhasil menyelamatkanku, saat dia menghapus air mataku, dan berkata bahwa mimpi buruk telah usai.

Aku… aku…

"Sakura?"

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya di depanku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, "Eh, iya?"

"Sepertinya hujan sudah tidak terlalu deras, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang," kata Sasuke menatapku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa tanah menjadi enak di pandang, "Eh, iya."

Dasar! Apa sih yang sudah kupikirkan! Aku… aku terhadap Sasuke…

"Sakura?"

Aku mendongak, menatapnya. Sasuke kini ada di depanku. Wajahnya tetap datar, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Aku ingin sekali melihat ekspresi lain dalam wajahnya saat dia menatapku. Aku ingin lebih daripada ini.

Bulir-bulir air hujan jatuh di wajah Sasuke dan turun ke lehernya karena tudungnya terbuka. Gerimis hujan itu terasa indah terlihat saat ada Sasuke.

Hatiku menghangat melihatnya, terasa menggelitik dan berdebar-debar, membuat pikiranku mengabur dan badanku kaku.

Sasuke mendekat ke arahku dan entah apa, semakin dekat ia ke arahku, semakin keras pula suara jantungku. Rasanya menyesakkan.

Dia menggamit tanganku dan menarikku pelan, "Ayo."

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Pipiku terasa panas.

Jika Sasuke tidak terlalu suka tersenyum, biarkan aku saja yang tersenyum untuknya, menggantikannya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Udara dingin tetap berlanjut hingga sore usai. Malam diam-diam merayap menggantikannya dan kami masih berada di tengah hutan. Kami melompat ke batang satu ke batang yang lainnya.

Badanku menggigil keras dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan suara gemeletuk gigiku.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, beberapa saat kemudian, aku pun berhenti di sampingnya.

Aku menggosok kedua tanganku yang terasa dingin. Tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tangan kananku dan menempelkannya di pipinya.

"Kau seperti mayat. Dingin sekali," ujarnya.

Aku diam dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk hebat. Hanya sebuah sentuhan, tapi hatiku sudah melonjak kegirangan. Ada apa sih denganku?

"Aku mendengar suara air."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke memandang ke depan, "Air?"

Badanku memang kotor, tapi aku sedang tidak berminat untuk mandi.

"Lebih baik kita berkemah di dekat sana."

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Sasuke melesat pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku diam. Selama beberapa detik ke depan, aku tak berkedip menatapnya. Barulah saat sosok Sasuke mulai menghilang, aku memperoleh kesadaranku kembali. Aku langsung melesat mengikutinya sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Dasar! Kenapa responku tiba-tiba melambat? Apa karena udara dingin yang membuat tubuhku terasa kaku dan sulit bergerak?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa udara hangat menyebar ke sekelilingku. Aku melihat Sasuke berdiri di sebuah kolam kecil yang mengeluarkan uap panas.

"Ini sumber air panas," katanya sambil mencelupkan tangannya. Aku mengikuti gerakan Sasuke. Saat tanganku menyentuh air itu, perasaan kebas langsung menghilang. Aah… rasanya enak sekali. Perasaan hangat itu menjalar dari tangan menuju ke seluruh tubuhku.

Lalu aku berdiri dan memerhatikan baik-baik kolam itu.

Kolam ini terdiri dari satu kolam yang lumayan besar dengan pohon besar di tengahnya. Dan di depannya, terdapat empat kolam kecil yang berbentuk lingkaran sebesar dua kali lipat lebar ember sedang. Jika dilihat baik-baik, , kolam mini itu berbentuk telapak tangan kucing jika pohonnya dihilangkan.

Oh iya, pohon itu tidak terlalu tinggi, kira-kira satu setengah tinggiku, tetapi batangnya lebar dan kokoh. Pohonnya rimbun yang menaungi hampir semua kolam. Dan ada bunga berwarna merah terang yang menghiasinya. Bunganya cantik sekali dan harum.

Teduh dan hangat. Itulah kesanku terhadap tempat ini.

"Berendamlah, agar badanmu hangat," kata Sasuke menyadarkanku dari rasa kagum ini.

"Eh? Iya. Tapi Sasuke gimana? Kau pasti kedinginan juga kan?" tanyaku kikuk.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku melihat kolam itu dan mendapat ide, "Kita mandi sama-sama saja!"

Sasuke memandangku dengan ekspresi terkejut dan aku berani bersumpah sesaat tadi pipinya merona merah.

"Eh, itu, maksudku…" Ya ampun, aku yang mengatakannya, malah aku yang malu, "maksudku, di sana kan ada pohon sebagai penghalangnya, jadi Sasuke bisa menghadap ke arah sebaliknya dengan pohon itu sebagai batas, jadi, itu…"

"Hn, aku pergi sebentar mencari makanan," potong Sasuke.

Aku hanya melongo mendengarnya. Ide buruk, kurasa.

"Iya, Sasuke," kataku pelan. Hufh…

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul," imbuhnya lagi.

Aku tercengang, "Hah? Eh, iya!"

Senyumku mengembang sepenuhnya saat Sasuke menyetujui ideku, tanpa kutahu bahwa hal ini malah akan menjadi senjata makan tuan bagiku, akibat yang harus kutanggung karena ucapanku.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Setengah badanku telah masuk sepenuhnya ke air yang hangat ini. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke batang pohon itu. Ahhh… airnya enak sekali. Ini baru namanya hidup…

Aku menepuk air beberapa kali dengan tanganku, lalu mengambilnya dan mengusapkannya ke wajahku. Rasa hangatnya tak berubah. Coba bisa seperti ini terus.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Itu pasti Sasuke. Aku langsung menyadari keadaanku yang hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk kecil. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksiku saat Sasuke melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini. Masalah jadi bertambah gawat saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke juga akan berendam bersamaku nanti. Bersama. Tanpa pakaian.

Oh… sungguh hal yang jarang ada dan sangat memalukan. Terima kasih untuk diriku sendiri yang menemukan ide hebat itu.

Tiba-tiba indra penciumanku mencium aroma yang enak, seperti ikan bakar. Pasti Sasuke. Hmm… baunya membuatku lapar saja.

Entah karena bau ikan itu atau apa, aku tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah berada di belakangku, terhalang oleh pohon ini. Dia sedang berendam. Jangan tanya apakah dia berpakaian atau tidak, karena aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak berencana untuk mencari tahu.

Kecipakan air terdengar di belakangku, sementara aku sendiri sedang tegang dan tertekan karenanya. Dadaku bertalu-talu dan kalau bisa bergerak, aku ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari sini!

Aku benar-benar merasa malu!

Aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama, tapi saat ini hatiku sulit dikendalikan. Perasaan akung, tegang, malu, juga debaran ini tidak bisa berhenti!

Saat pikiran dan hatiku sedang berperang, ekor mataku menatap sebuah nampan yang mengambang menuju ke arahku. Di atas nampan itu terdapat ikan bakar yang terlihat enak serta segelas teh yang aromanya haruuum sekali.

"Sasuke?"

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar," katanya. Nadanya suaranya sedikit bergetar. Apa dia juga merasa malu?

"Iya. Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Dia memang tidak terlalu sering berbicara ataupun berekspresi, tapi perhatiannya lebih besar daripada yang kubayangkan. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku nyaman berada di sampingnya.

Aku mendongak menatap langit yang hitam kelam. Lalu aku berbalik ke samping kanan dan mataku langsung membulat melihat bulan yang terasa berkilauan. Bintang-bintang gemerlap di sekelilingnya membuat pemandangan di langit semakin menakjubkan. Ditambah gelapnya malam, membuat sinar mereka semakin menyilaukan.

"Sasuke, bulannya indah sekali ya?"

Sasuke berbalik, sehingga aku bisa melihat poni ravennya, "Sepertinya saat ini sedang bulan purnama. Yah, memang indah."

"Rasanya aku jadi bisa melupakan hal yang buruk-buruk jika melihatnya," kataku.

"Hn. Kau masih takut?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Kan ada Sasuke." Pipiku merona merah saat mengatakannya.

Aku mengambil tehku dan menyesapnya, "Tehnya enak."

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Menjauhlah sedikit dari batang pohon," ujar Sasuke.

"Hah?" kataku bingung, walau begitu, aku tetap menjauh perlahan dari pohon itu. Penasaran, aku pun menunggu apa yang hendak Sasuke lakukan hingga aku mendengar suara _duak_ yang cukup keras. Batang pohon itu bergetar pelan, lalu perlahan daun serta helaian bunga berwarna merah terang itu turun laksana hujan.

Indah sekali…

Aku mengambil air yang berisi helaian bunga di dalamnya, menghirup aromanya yang harum, dan sontak tersenyum. Rasa senang yang menyesap di hatiku sulit diungkapkan. Dan ini semua tercipta karena Sasuke… aku…

"Sasuke, terima kasih ya…"

"Hn…"

Kolam ini bertambah indah dengan taburan bunga dan pemandangan bulan purnama di atas. Rasanya sangat lengkap! Kuharap aku tidak akan melupakannya seumur hidupku.

Sambil menikmati keindahan yang terpampang di depan mata, aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang kuingat. Entah lagu apa itu. Tapi aku suka. Aku selalu menyanyikannya, aku rasa Sasuke juga suka dengan lagu ini, toh, dia tidak pernah protes saat aku bernyanyi.

.

Fuyu no sora kagayaku ORION no mure  
Tooku hanareteru kimi wo omou  
Ano koro bokutachi wa anna ni soba de  
onaji yume wo miteta mirai wo shinjiteta

_(The winter sky, Orion's belt sparkling  
I think of you, so far away  
We were so close then  
Dreaming the same dream, believing in our future)_

Dear my tears daisuki datta  
nan demo futari hanaseta  
Kono mune no ai wa toki wo koete  
Doko he tadoritsuku no darou

_(Dear my tears, I loved you  
We could talk about anything  
The love in my heart crosses time  
Where will it end up?)  
_

Nothing's gonna change my love  
Toki ga sugitemo wasurenai yasashii hitomi  
Taisetsu datta ai suru mabushisa wo  
Sono subete oshiete kureta kara

_(Nothing's gonna change my love  
Even after time goes by, I won't forget your gentle eyes  
Because you taught me  
All about that precious, beloved brightness)  
_

Itsuka wasurete yuku mune no itami mo  
Kimi no koe sae mo chiisaku naru  
Furisosogu hikari ga sukitooru koro  
Yawaraka na daichi ni hana wa saku no darou

_(Someday I'll forget even this pain in my heart  
Even your voice will fade  
When this light that bathes me fades to transparency  
Flowers will surely grow in this soft earth)  
_

Dear my all honto wa ima mo  
kimi no kotoba wo matte iru  
Itsuka mata aeru  
Kisetsu ga mata kagayaki wo hakobu you ni

_(Dear my all, the truth is now  
I'm waiting for your words  
We'll meet again  
Just like the seasons will bring a light again)  
_.

Lagunya sedih, tapi aku menyukai lirik lagunya. Nyanyianku berhenti saat sikuku merasakan sesuatu. Aku menoleh dan melihat setangkai mawar merah di atas air. Aku meraihnya, mawar ini indah sekali. Tidak ada durinya sama sekali, memang, ada bekas duri yang dipotong, tapi siapa-

"Itu satu-satunya bunga mawar yang kudapatkan," sahutnya dari belakangku.

Entah sudah berapa kali pipiku merona, "Terima kasih, Sasuke…"

"Hn."

Karena terlalu lama berendam, tubuhku jadi terlihat memerah. Tapi rasa hangat yang kini kurasakan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan berasal dari kolam air hangat ini, tapi dari hatiku. Rasa hangat ini menyebar dan mulai terasa panas.

Mudah-mudahan rasa hangat ini tidak menghilang karena 'dingin'-nya udara saat ini, dan juga nanti…

Kolam air panas yang menghangatkan, sinar bulan yang tersenyum malu, hujan bunga yang indah, dan juga mawar yang mengalir ini takkan kulupakan.

tapi yang terpenting adalah semua itu terjadi karena Sasuke. Apa kira-kira hal ini tetap terlihat indah tanpa kehadiran Sasuke?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Setelah berendam dan tidur semalaman, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Udara tidak dingin ataupun panas, cuaca pun sedang cerah, sangat cocok untuk melakukan perjalanan.

Sasuke berjalan di sampingku, seirama. Aku melirik tangan kirinya, dan entah mengapa, ada suatu tarikan gila di pikiranku agar tanganku bisa bertautan dengan tangan itu.

Aku ingin bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Ada apa denganku? Entah benar atau tidak, tapi aku merasa jika semakin lama bersama Sasuke, aku jadi semakin egois. Maksudku adalah, di pikiranku sekarang adalah bahwa mungkin… aku sudah menganggap jika apa pun yang terjadi, Sasuke akan bersamaku, menemaniku. Dia…milikku.

Itu benar-benar pemikiran yang egois, lagipula, aku dan Sasuke kan belum lama bersama.

Egois, malu, bingung, dan senang. Perasaan itu bercampur aduk dalam diriku. Perasaan apa ini?

Ah! Tiba-tiba terasa gelap. Entah kenapa cahaya yang cerah di dalam hutan itu berganti dengan gelap. Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau ini belum malam dan ditilik baik-baik, tidak ada awan mendung. Jadi kenapa bisa gelap seperti ini?

"Sasuke, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah Sakura. Seharusnya saat ini kita sudah keluar dari hutan. Tapi, tempat ini… apa kita terkena jurus ilusi lagi?"

Aku merapat ke arah Sasuke. Apa jangan-jangan kejadian dulu terulang lagi? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Lalu samar-samar aku melihat bayangan bangunan yang makin lama makin jelas.

Aku menunjuk ke depan, "Sasuke, lihat! Di sana ada rumah!"

Sasuke memandang jauh rumah itu dan nampak berpikir, "Ada baiknya kita pergi ke sana. Mungkin ada informasi yang bisa kita dapatkan."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke. Hanya perasaanku saja, ataukah pohon-pohon itu sedang menatapku?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Rumah itu berbentuk kastil tua yang kumuh. Atapnya ada yang berlubang dan jendelanya banyak yang pecah juga terlihat sarang laba-laba menghiasinya. Menara di atas juga rusak berat. Taman depannya gersang dan rumputnya layu dan kuning.

Tapi, hanya pintunya yang terlihat berbeda.

Daun pintunya ada dua dengan ornamen sulit nan indah yang menghiasinya. Kayu yang digunakan untuk pintu mengilat dan halus, berbeda sekali dengan keadaan bagian rumah yang lain. Pintu itu terlihat kokoh, seakan-akan pemiliknya hanya memerhatikan pintunya saja.

Mungkin saja, saat ini rumah ini sedang dalam masa perbaikan. Tapi yang membuatku heran, mengapa hanya pintunya yang diperbaiki? Aku rasa pintu tidak termasuk dalam urutan pertama memperbaiki rumah deh. Apalagi jika seluruh bangunan rumah hancur lebur seperti ini. Pintu seharusnya dikerjakan paling akhir.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," kata Sasuke saat memeriksa sekeliling taman.

Aku memegang ornament bunga mawar yang menghiasi pintu itu. Lalu saat aku berbalik ke arah kiri, aku-

"Halo!"

"AAAAAAA!"

"Sakura!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan mendadak. Saat ini Sasuke berdiri di hadapanku -yang sudah terduduk jatuh. Sumpah! Pinggang lemas dan mati rasa!- sambil menghunus pedangnya.

Dan hal utama yang membuatku terkejut serta berteriak adalah karena penampakan orang di depanku ini. Aku memegang dadaku yang bertalu-talu karena kaget.

Aku menelan ludah menyaksikan orang tak dikenal ini.

"Siapa kau?" kata Sasuke awas.

Orang itu tersenyum yang justru semakin terlihat menakutkan, lampu lilin yang dibawanya semakin memberikan kesan seram padanya, "Namaku Yamato, pelayan di sini. Ada perlu apa Tuan dan Nona kemari?"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Dia bilang namanya Yamato. Dan dia sangat menyeramkan dan juga baik. Bingung? Aku juga. Bagaimana mungkin hal yang kontradiksi seperti itu menjadi satu adalah sebuah misteri.

Saat itu, saat aku berbalik, aku melihat wajah Yamato yang menyeramkan yang berjarak hanya sekitar sepuluh senti dari wajahku.

Mungkin aku agak terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya, tapi jika kau berada di sebuah kastil tua saat malam menjelang dengan pemandangan tak lazim kau temui, coba saja kau tidak berteriak jika ada orang mendekatkan wajahnya kepadamu dengan cahaya lilin dari bawah.

Itu .!

Kami masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak dijawab oleh Yamato. Pria menyeramkan itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kami.

Kami berjalan memasuki lorong-lorong gelap yang hanya disinari lampu lilin milik Yamato yang berjalan di depan kami.

Banyak, amat banyak lukisan yang terpampang di dinding lorong ini. Rasanya aku pernah melihat beberapa pemandangan yang terlukis di kanvas itu.

Ada tarikan kuat untuk menyentuh lukisan itu. Aah… aku ingin menyentuhnya.

"Hati-hati…" kata Yamato saat tanganku hampir menyentuh lukisan itu. "Nanti kau bisa hilang, Nona!" tambahnya.

Tidak mengerti, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatku dan mengikuti Yamato.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, kami sampai di aula tengah yang lebih banyak terdapat lukisan. Ada lukisan yang tergantung di langit-langit, di pijakan tangga, di jendela yang pecah, bahkan di lantai terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk lukisan.

"Banyak sekali lukisannya," komentarku.

Yamato berbalik dan menatap kami, "Ya, karena tempat yang didatangi sangat banyak. Ini belum semuanya."

"Hah?"

"Cukup basa-basinya! Bisakah kau jelaskan tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Yamato menatap Sasuke tajam. Dan pandangan matanya tiba-tiba terasa janggal, bola matanya naik ke atas dan menghilang hingga hanya ada warna putih di matanya, tanpa bola mata.

Aku berjengit dan mendekat ke Sasuke, merasa ngeri.

Yamato berbicara dengan suara parau seperti dia telah berteriak selama berjam-jam, "_Ini adalah jalan bagi tempat yang kau tuju, tempat yang tidak kau tuju, dan tempat yang terlupakan olehmu. Masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depanmu dan semua orang yang kau pernah dan akan kau temui ada di sini. Suatu resiko harus kau ambil, masuk ke dalam labirin, dan menghilang dalam lukisan."_

Lalu _poop!_ Yamato menghilang dan menyisakan asap putih yang mengepul.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan Yamato tadi. Ucapannya memang jelas dan lantang, tapi sulit berkonsentrasi di tempat ini.

"Sa-sasuke, apa maksudnya tadi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi yang jelas, di sini terdapat jalan keluar ke tempat yang kita tuju," ujar Sasuke sambil berpikir.

"Ta-tapi, ada resiko! Katanya kita akan menghilang! Lagipula, kita harus masuk ke labirin dulu, kan?" tanyaku. Semakin lama, bulu kudukku terasa tegak berdiri. Aku tidak suka saat Yamato menyebut-nyebut masa lalu. Aku tidak suka itu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar Sakura? Kita _sudah _ berada di labirin itu. Kastil yang kita lihat tidak terlalu besar, tapi coba pikir, berapa lama kita menyusuri lorong menuju aula ini? Kastil ini lebih besar dari kelihatannya," terang Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk, mencoba ikut berpikir, "Menghilang dalam lukisan, begitu katanya," aku memandang lukisan yang berserakan, "tapi lukisan yang mana?"

Sasuke menatapku, "Aku juga… tidak tahu."

Mataku tiba-tiba menangkap lukisan yang menarik perhatianku.

Aku mendekat dan melihat lukisan yang tergantung di dinding itu, "Padang pasir…"

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke mendekat.

Suara Sasuke terdengar samar-samar, semakin menjauh, sedangkan mataku terpaku pada lukisan itu. Aku… ingin menyentuhnya. Sedikit saja.

Saat aku menyentuh lukisan itu, terasa seperti saat aku mencelupkan tanganku ke air, terasa dingin dan tanganku benar-benar masuk ke dalam lukisan itu. Bedanya, ada tarikan kuat terasa di lenganku, seakan-akan ada seseorang di dalam sana yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menarikku masuk ke dalam.

"Sakuraaa!"

Yang berhasil ditangkap mataku sebelum masuk ke dalam lukisan adalah tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menggapai tanganku. Aku tidak melihat raut wajahnya, tapi aku berharap, ahh… entahlah… aku tidak tahu.

Aku bingung…

Lukisan itu, membuatku bingung.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku tidak melihat apa pun kecuali padang pasir. Tapi, aku merasa kerinduan yang mendalam pada tempat ini. Pemandangan yang tertangkap olehku terasa kabur dan memudar.

Kenapa ya?

"Kaakaaaakkk!" suara melengking terdengar keras sehingga aku pun berbalik. Saat itu aku melihat seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira berumur delapan tahun sedang berlari-lari riang. Warna rambutnya tak asing bagiku. Merah muda.

Alis kananku terangkat. Lalu aku teringat kata-kata Yamato, "Masa lalu. Mungkinkah ini masa laluku?"

Sakura kecil berlari riang ke arah pemuda berambut merah sambil tetap menyerukan kata 'Kakak'. Pemuda itu berlutut dan menangkap Sakura kecil lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Wajah pemuda itu memudar, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia juga tersenyum sama seperti Sakura. Seperti aku.

Apakah mungkin… itu… Kakakku?

Lalu aku menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Ini tempat yang terlupakan olehku, di masa laluku…

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

A/n

Eng~ kepotong lagi, abiiissssss… panjang banget siiihh…kalo Luna lanjutin, bisa-bisa sampai 30 hal lebih. Aih aih… sebenernya judul chap ini adalah Mawar yang mengalir dan Lukisan Putih, tapi berhubung kepotong, judulnya juga jadi ikut kepotong deh!

Karena di potong jadinya sasusaku full romancenya jadi chap 12, ya!

Eh, iya, chap depan bakalan ada banyak petunjuk kayaknya. Akan ada beberapa tokoh yang muncul. Nah, apa kalian bisa menebak siapa yang akan muncul, ada cluenya kok!

Eh, Luna bikin fic baru, judulnya EVOL. Sasusaku juga. Bentar lagi di apdet kok! RnR ya, nanti?

Baiklah, akhir kata, mind to RnR?

Revieewww?


	11. Lukisan Putih

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh, dsbl (dan saya bingung lanjutinnya…), untuk nama tempat, Luna memakai daya imajinasi Luna sendiri, jadi gak usah terlalu dipikirin ya?**

**Untuk chap ini ada sedikit editan karena kesalahan tulis. Waktu bikinnya luna lagi setengah sadar sih. **

**Disini, seharusnya Asuma belum muncul. Dia berperan penting di chap selanjutnya. Dan seharusnya, yang bersama dengan Naruto itu adalah Ibiki Morino. Inget kan? Coba deh baca chap enam.**

**Luna bener-bener minta maaf atas kekeliruannya. Cuma itu kok yang salah. hanya salah nama aja.**

**Oh iya, terima kasih buat reader dan reviewer, terutama untuk:**

**AmarillisBlossom**

**QRen**

**Hoshi Yamashita**

**Shadow Shirayuki**

**Soraka Menashi**

**7color**

**Fae-chan**

**Me**

**Inori Chan**

**Yume Shinkou**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**meitantei cherry**

**Just Ana**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**Matsumoto Rika**

**XXX**

**Midori Kumiko**

**CTSS**

**KataokaFidy**

**Blue Sakuchan**

**Silent readers**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Chapter 11: Lukisan 'Putih'

.

Sakura's POV

.

Perasaan rindu itu menyebar dalam hatiku. Aku tidak ingat siapa pemuda berambut merah ini, tapi tubuhku tetap merespon. Bibirku yang melengkung ke atas serta air mata yang mengaburkan ini adalah bukti bahwa aku mengenal pemuda ini. Sangat mengenalnya.

Untuk kali ini aku tidak merasa takut untuk mengetahui ingatanku yang hilang, yang ada malah rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat membuncah dari dalam diriku.

Aku ingin tahu. Sangat ingin tahu, siapa dia sebenarnya, apa artinya bagiku, dan mengapa dia begitu berharga bagiku untuk kuiingat.

Satu kata itu terucap bersamaan dengan sebulir air mataku yang jatuh perlahan, "Kakak…"

Satu kata itu begitu dalam karena aku tahu, aku menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dari siapa pun di dunia ini dengannya. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari Naruto.

Dia segalanya bagiku, dalam konteks berbeda.

Karena 'rasa' itu beragam dan untuk orang yang berbeda pula.

Kemudian aku pun melihat adegan kilas balik sembari tubuhku menyatu dengan gadis kecil bermata emerald itu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Normal POV

.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Ya, tentu saja, Naruto, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ini sekarang. Semuanya sudah lelah, ada baiknya kita beristirahat sebentar," kata seorang pria sambil menghisap rokoknya. Dia adalah Ibiki, orang yang telah memberikan info mengenai Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu dia melihat teman-teman seperjalanannya. Dan dia langsung menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Kita istirahat sekarang. Maaf karena aku, kalian jadi terlalu memaksakan diri…"

"Sudahlah Naruto… tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kami semua tahu kalau kaulah yang paling mengkhawatirkan Sakura saat ini," kata Ibiki menenangkan. Dia lalu menepuk bahu kanan Naruto sekali, "Aku yakin Sakura baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia gadis kuat, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto muram. "Tapi dia juga tetaplah seorang perempuan."

Ibiki menggeleng pasrah, "Lebih baik kita istirahat saja sekarang, tidak baik bagimu jika selalu cemas seperti ini. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja."

Ibiki pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto, berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di belakang. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap punggung Ibiki, "Kuharap juga begitu, Ibiki. Aku sangat berharap demikian."

Pria bermata langit itu pun melesat loncat ke atas pohon dan duduk di dahannya.

Dia menatap kejauhan, berharap bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi ini tidak membantu sama sekali, justru jika dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, rasa cemasnya terhadap gadis emerald itu akan semakin besar. Karena itulah dia berlari tanpa henti, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya seraya mempercepat langkahnya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang membuatnya hampir gila itu.

Sakura.

Ingatkah gadis itu tentang janji mereka berdua? Ingatkah gadis itu akan pentingnya musim semi serta taburan bunga Sakura bagi mereka berdua, khususnya Naruto?

Karena dulu, mereka bertemu dalam suatu takdir yang tak terlupakan, di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura-_chan…_ semoga kau baik-baik saja," katanya sambil menatap cincin bertuliskan nama gadis itu.

Entah kenapa, angan Naruto lalu berpindah tempat ke masa dulu, saat dia masih kecil dan polos. Saat sebuah rasa suka diartikan sama untuk semua orang.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Gadis kecil itu sedang menangis sendirian di tengah ranjang. Suara tangisannya menggema di kamar itu dan air matanya meleleh hingga matanya bengkak tidak karuan. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Hatinya terasa sakit dan pedih. Dan tangisannya ini untuk seseorang.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu suara tangisannya berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu lama menangis dan kelelahan karenanya.

Gadis itu mengusap matanya sejenak lalu kepalanya mendongak saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Terlihat laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya memasuki kamarnya. Rambut merahnya tertiup angin pelan yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah gadis kecil itu, dia duduk di tepi ranjang sembari memandangi gadis itu yang menangis lagi. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan luka. Lebam, sayatan, dan perban menghiasi wajah dan mungkin tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian.

Gadis kecil itu mendekat, mengusapkan tangan kecilnya di pipinya, "Sakit? Apa Kakak sakit?" air matanya mengalir lagi.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menggeleng, "Sama sekali tidak sakit. Sakura sendiri, kenapa menangis?"

Sakura sesenggukan lagi, "Pasti sakit. Kakak bohong, itu pasti sakit."

Sang Kakak hanya terdiam, raut wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, "Kakak tidak bohong, ini memang tidak sakit. Sakura jangan nangis lagi, ya? Nanti kakak juga jadi ingin nangis."

Sakura mengusap kedua matanya perlahan dan memasang wajah tegar. "Iya! Sakura gak mau Kakak nangis." Dia memalingkan mukanya, melihat keluar jendela, "Kapan kita bisa pergi keluar, Kakak? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di luar bersama Kakak."

Sekali ini, wajah Kakaknya langsung terlihat sedih, "Entahlah, Sakura… Kakak… tidak suka pergi keluar…"

"Bohong… Kakak hanya takut pergi keluar, kan? Kalau ada apa-apa, Sakura akan melindungi Kakak, kok! Lagian, Sakura ingin melihat bunga Sakura!" katanya dengan penuh harap.

"Di sini tidak ada bunga Sakura, sayang…"

"Tapi aku ingin lihat! Ibu bilang kalau warna rambutku mirip dengan Bunga Sakura, makanya aku ingin lihat! Ibu suka Bunga Sakura, kan, Kak?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam sejenak, "Ya…"

Sakura mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Kakaknya, meminta perhatian, "Kak, kalau aku bawa bunga kesukaan Ibu, apa Ibu akan bangun dari tidurnya?"

Kakaknya tersentak, lalu mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Tidak ada jawaban ataupun senyum terukir di wajah Kakaknya, hanya ada sorot mata sedih yang mungkin masih tidak dimengerti oleh adiknya yang baru berumur tujuh tahun itu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sakura bangun pada tengah malam dengan nafas terengah-engah, gadis kecil itu baru saja bermimpi buruk. Seakan-akan takut jika mimpi itu terulang lagi, dia keluar dari kamarnya, berniat masuk ke kamar Kakaknya.

Sakura bisa saja pergi ke kamar Ayahnya, tapi Sakura membenci Ayahnya yang bersikap dingin pada Kakaknya. Dalam pikiran kecilnya, dia menganggap bahwa Ayahnya adalah orang jahat yang melukai Kakaknya dan membuat Ibunya tertidur terus.

Langkah kecilnya terasa pelan menyusuri lorong gelap gulita. Kamar Kakaknya memang agak jauh dari kamarnya. Dia tidak tahu, bahwa Ayahnya melakukan semua itu untuk menjauhkannya dari Kakaknya. Gadis itu juga tidak tahu bahwa bagi Sang Ayah, tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada kedua anaknya, namun terkadang idealisme dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin melarangnya untuk menunjukkan semua itu.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Kakaknya yang tidak terkunci. Dia tahu kalau Kakaknya tidak pernah tidur, tapi sayangnya, dia tidak tahu alasannya, dan mungkin akan lebih baik baginya jika dia tidak tahu.

_Cklek!_

"Kakak…" Sakura mendekat ke arah Kakaknya yang sedang berdiri di tepi ranjang. Dia menoleh, menatap Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Aku mimpi buruk. Aku takut tidur," kata Sakura kecil sambil menguap.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh itu."

Sakura menggeleng, wajahnya berubah sedih dan bibirnya mencebik, "Aku rindu pada Ibu, aku ingin bertemu dengannyaaa…"

Kakaknya hanya terdiam. Dia juga, dia juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sang Ibu, sama seperti adiknya. Dia menyayangi Ibunya, sangat malah. Baginya, Sang Ibu dan Sakura-lah alasan utamanya untuk tetap hidup di dunia yang dia benci ini, di dunia yang membuat dia merasa asing ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertemu Ibunya? Jika Sakura tahu, apa yang akan adiknya rasakan saat itu?

"Kakak…" Sakura merengek, bulir air matanya mengalir lagi. "Aku gak mau tinggal di sini. Aku mau sama Ibu. Ayah jahat sih," kata Sakura.

"Ayah tidak jahat kok, sayang," katanya menenangkan adiknya. Memang Ayahnya mungkin membencinya atau jijik padanya. Tapi dia tidak jahat, karena memang itu adalah reaksi yang alami jika seseorang bertemu dengan… monster…

Sakura menggeleng keras, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia bingung mengatakannya. Bingung mengatakan apa yang ia dengar jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya di ruang kerja Ayahnya. Tentang bagaimana Ibunya menjadi seperti _itu_ karena ulah kakaknya. Bagaimana perkataan ayahnya yang bilang jika kakaknya lebih baik tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Kita pergi yuk, Kak? Ke tempat Ibu! Kalau ada Ibu, pasti gak ada yang bakal jahat sama Kakak! Ibu kan kuat, dia juga bisa ngobatin luka Kakak."

Ibu mereka adalah seorang _kunoichi_ yang kuat sekaligus dokter yang handal. Satu-satunya dokter terhebat di Suna setelah Nenek Chiyo yang sudah memutuskan untuk pensiun dan melanjutkan eksperimen apalah-nya itu.

"Kakak…" Sakura memanggil lagi, meminta persetujuannya.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi ke tempat Ibu," kata pemuda berambut merah itu pada akhirnya.

"Horee! Sakura sayang Kak Gaara!" kata Sakura senang.

Gaara tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Ehm!" Sakura mengangguk mantap sambil mencium pipi kiri Gaara.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mereka berdua pergi ke ujung Desa Suna, di tempat terbelakang dan tersembunyi di desanya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui mereka pergi ke mana karena gelapnya malam membuat orang enggan pergi keluar.

Bayang temaran mereka berdua tercipta karena sinar bulan yang redup. Sosok bayangan mereka berdua menyatu seiring langkah mereka yang saling bertautan. Si Kakak yang tanpa ekspresi dan Si Adik yang rasa bahagianya terpancar dengan sempurna di wajahnya.

"Kita pergi ke tempat Ibu kan, Kak?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Sakura mengangguk dengan suka cita sambil menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tidak sabar. Gadis kecil itu sangat merindukan Ibunya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka tiba di sebuah lapangan luas yang sepi. Ada sebuah pohon kering yang hanya tinggal dahan tanpa daunnya di tengah lapangan itu. Dan di sanalah tujuan mereka.

Saat sampai di dekat pohon itu, mereka berhenti melangkah dan terdiam.

Sakura mulai merasa bingung, "Mana Ibu?"

Gaara yang mungkin telah jarang tersenyum, hanya menatap adiknya dengan pandangan sendu. Bisakah dia mengatakannya? Kuatkah ia?

"Di sini…" Gaara berjongkok sambil meraih sebuah nisan. "Ibu ada di sini."

Sakura mengikuti gerakan Kakaknya, dia tidak mengerti. "Aku gak lihat. Di mana?"

"Sakura," Gaara membelai puncak kepala Sakura, "Ibu ada di sini. Dia tidur di tempat ini."

"Di sini?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk tanah di bawahnya.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

Gaara termenung sejenak, dia menghela nafas sekali, "Sakura, Ibu… Ibu sudah meninggal." _Setahun yang lalu…_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Bola mata Sakura membesar, "Me…ningg…meninggal? Jadi, aku gak bisa ketemu Ibu lagi? Kenapa? Kenaapaaa?"

Sakura menangis terisak, sekeras-kerasnya, memanggil Ibunya, sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa memeluk adikknya dengan erat. Dia tidak bisa menangis, padahal hatinya terasa pedih dan sakit, mungkin dia bisa gila, tapi dia tidak bisa menangis. Air matanya sudah kering.

Gaara menatap sekali lagi sebuah nama di nisan itu. Nama yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.

_**Sabaku No Tsunade**_

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana dia disebut sebagai monster, pembawa sial, orang yang paling ditakuti di Suna. Kehadirannya tidak diharapkan, dibenci, dan dijauhi, bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Malam hari bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya. Dia tidak bisa tidur dikarenakan ketakutan pada monster yang berada di tubuhnya. Gaara yang masih kecil, tidak tahu harus bersandar pada siapa karena tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin berdekatan dengannya. Kecuali Ibunya dan juga adiknya yang masih kecil.

Ibunya yang merasa sedih pun, berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu…

Saat itu Gaara tidak mengerti mengapa Ibunya menariknya dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang berisi ribuan mantra yang tertulis di dinding dan lantai. Ibunya hanya menyuruhnya berdiri di tengah ruangan dan bilang bahwa keadaan akan jauh lebih baik dari sekarang dan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga adiknya dengan baik, serta betapa Ibunya menyayanginya walau apapun yang terjadi.

Gaara yang tidak mengerti hanya terdiam menatap Ibunya. Saat Ibunya merapalkan sebuah mantra, tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan rasa sakit luarbiasa muncul di setiap sendi tubuhnya.

Kesadarannya menghilang.

Dan saat dia membuka matanya, hal yang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Ibunya yang terbaring tak berdaya. Satu hal yang juga disadarinya adalah "sesuatu" yang berada dalam tubuhnya telah menghilang. Walau tidak sepenuhnya.

Sejak saat itu, mata Ibunya tidak pernah terbuka. Dan Gaara telah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dialah penyebab Ibunya tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi.

Karena kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba itu, Gaara dan juga Ayahnya, memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sakura. Inilah yang terbaik bagi Sakura. Sang Ayah menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai Sakura sedikit dewasa untuk menerimanya, alasan yang sama berlaku juga untuk Gaara, hanya saja ada satu alasan. Gaara tidak ingin adiknya juga ikut membencinya karena telah merenggut nyawa Ibu yang disayanginya.

"_Ingatlah selalu, Gaara… Ibu menyayangimu, apapun kau, Ibu tetap menyayangimu, Anakku…"_

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Ibunya pada Gaara.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sakura baru berumur tujuh tahun saat dia mengetahui bahwa Ibunya sudah meninggal. Rasa sedih yang dirasakannya begitu besar mengingat bagaimana peran Ibunya baginya, betapa dia menyayanginya dan begitu kehilangan.

Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam dekapan Gaara, menangis terus dengan air mata yang ia miliki.

Sampai seseorang menyeruak dan mendatangi mereka berdua. Ah, bukan seseorang, tapi sekumpulan orang.

Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi Gaara dan Sakura. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena terhalangi oleh topeng yang mereka kenakan. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka menerjang keduanya. Gaara berusaha melindungi Sakura, tapi gagal. Dia tak sekuat dulu saat di mana monster itu masih mendekam dalam tubuhnya.

Mereka banyak dan begitu kuat, sementara Gaara sendirian bersama adiknya. Mereka tidak berdaya. Pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan, dan tebasan serta sayatan kunai menyambut mereka. Dengan tubuhnya, Gaara meraup Sakura dalam pelukannya. Tak akan dia biarkan Sakura terluka.

Jeritan histeris Sakura menyeruak malam. Belum habis kesedihannya tentang kehilangan Ibunya, dia malah harus menyaksikan bagaimana Kakaknya dilukai oleh banyak orang, di depan matanya. Bau darah yang anyir tercium dengan jelas.

Sakura menjerit, memohon, memelas, serta menangis, agar mereka semua berhenti. Tapi itu semua sia-sia. Mereka tidak mendengar.

Kemudian mereka pun menyerah saat warna hitam kelam menyebar dalam pandangan mata mereka.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Pertemuan Naruto dengan Sakura adalah saat Musim Semi menyambut desa Konoha. Saat itu seperti biasa, dia berpetualang ke pelosok desa untuk bermain-main. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat rahasianya, di mana sebuah pohon Sakura mekar tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tahu.

Dia bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sambil sesekali berhenti jika ada yang dirasa bagus untuk diperhatikan. Saat dia tiba di tempat itu, dia langsung memanjat dan duduk di dahan pohon itu, menikmati indahnya pohon Sakura.

Dia juga berpikir pasti menyenangkan jika bisa menikmatinya dengan orang lain, teman mungkin? Sayangnya hanya sedikit orang yang mau berteman dengannya karena keadaannya yang bisa dibilang menakutkan. Walaupun Ayahnya seorang Hokage, tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang tetap takut padanya.

Walau Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi setidaknya _memang_ ada orang yang mau bergaul dengannya. Hanya saja saat ini mereka lebih memilih bersama dengan orang tuannya atau temannya yang lain untuk menghabiskan waktu disbanding bersama Naruto.

Bukannya orang tuanya tidak menemaninya atau apa, tapi Naruto juga ingin mempunyai waktu bersama dengan orang yang seumur dengannya. Yah, ini dan itu berbeda.

Saat dia sedang asyik melamun, dia mendengar suara tangisan kecil. Naruto bergidik takut dan berpikir jika suara itu milik hantu yang mendiami pohon ini. Tapi pikiran itu langsung tertepis dengan pertanyaan bodoh lainnya, memang-ada-hantu-muncul-di-siang-bolong?

Naruto mendongak ke belakang, dan dia langsung melihat gadis kecil yang seusia dengannya sedang menangis sesenggukan, terkadang dia akan mengucapkan kata tolong dan kakak dengan nada rendah.

Naruto terpana seketika saat melihat warna rambutnya yang senada dengan warna bunga Sakura yang dia lihat sekarang. Dia langsung turun dengan semangat, mendekati gadis itu dan bertanya ada apa.

Saat mata safirnya berpandangan dengan emerald itu, Naruto terpaku, entah karena apa. Barulah saat isak tangis gadis itu berhenti dan malah menarik tangannya untuk mengikutinya, Naruto tersadar.

Dia diam saja saat gadis itu menuntunnya, membawanya ke tempat di mana terbaring seorang laki-laki yang terluka parah.

Gadis itu terisak, "Kakakku… hiks… tolong Kakakku…"

Naruto mengangguk mantap dan menyuruh gadis itu menunggu sejenak saat dia memanggil bantuan.

Konoha gempar saat itu juga saat mengetahui siapa orang yang ditolong Naruto. Mereka adalah putra tunggal dan putri tunggal Kazekage Negeri Pasir.

Walaupun pertemuan mereka tidak terlalu manis, tapi harus mereka akui bahwa itu bukanlah pertemuan yang mudah dilupakan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Orang-orang yang menyerang Gaara dan Sakura adalah pasukan kudeta yang berniat melingsirkan kedudukan Ayahnya sebagai Kazekage. Beruntung mereka berdua selamat saat dibuang di tepi sungai yang berarus deras, jauh dari Suna agar mereka tidak bisa ditemukan.

Kazekage yang mengetahui pemberontakan ini pun murka, dan menghukum pasukan kudeta itu dengan seberat-beratnya. Saat dia mengetahui anak-anaknya masih hidup, dia mengutus tangan kanannya untuk menjemput mereka berdua. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali menjemput kedua anaknya dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi kedudukannya sebagai Kazekage tidak mengizinkan. Bagaimanapun juga, keadaan masih belum bisa disebut aman, dan tidak mungkin pemimpin Suna itu bisa meninggalkan desanya.

Hubungan antara Suna dan Konoha menjadi semakin erat dengan adanya kejadian ini. Demikian juga dengan kedua bocah itu. Memang, mereka tidak selalu bisa bertemu, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa bertemu walau hanya sekali dalam beberapa bulan. Khususnya saat musim semi.

Saat musim semi, Sakura pasti pergi ke Konoha, bertemu Naruto, dan duduk di dahan Pohon Sakura di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Entah hanya untuk bercakap-cakap, bermain, ataupun menulis di dahan pohon itu.

Mereka merasa bahagia dengan hal itu.

Dan entah bagaimana, hubungan mereka selalu bertambah erat dengan bertambahnya usia mereka. Dan musim semi tahun depan, tahun depan, dan tahun depannya lagi, mereka selalu berjanji untuk bertemu di Pohon Sakura yang sama.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Pemandangan di depannya tiba-tiba memudar dan Sakura kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Menjadi Sakura dewasa.

Ingatannya memang belum kembali, tapi pemandangan yang terlihat tentang masa lalu sangat jelas seolanh-olah dia mengulang kembali kejadian itu.

Agak sedikit bingung dengan informasi yang baru didapatnya, Sakura berjalan perlahan di lapangan yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Lalu saat menoleh ke bawah, Sakura melihat sesuatu.

"Lukisan lagi?" tebaknya.

Lukisan itu hanya sebuah gambaran tentang jalanan dan bangku beton saat malam. Gambarnya gelap dan datar. Seperti jalan yang selalu kau temui di dekat taman kota. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Saat Sakura menyentuhnya, sensasi tarikan kembali tercipta. Dia tertarik masuk lagi. Pikirannya masih belum terlalu fokus untuk menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan _apa benar yang dia alami barusan adalah ingatan tentang masa lalunya?_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa cemas dan kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam lukisan itu. Saat Sakura telah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lukisan, gambar dalam lukisan itu langsung menghilang. Berubah menjadi warna hitam.

Dia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menolong Sakura. Masuk ke dalam lukisan jelas tidak mungkin, karena dia telah mencobanya dan itu tidak berhasil.

Ada apa dengan padang pasir? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan ingatan Sakura? Ada sebersit rasa takut dalam hatinya saat ini. Dulu, saat dia membaca sebuah nama di cincin milik Sakura, rasa takutnya tidak sebesar ini. Akan tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa takut itu bak bola salju yang meluncur turun, semakin lama semakin takut.

Sasuke menyadari dia merasa takut. Dia takut kehilangan gadis itu, gadis yang semakin lama semakin terasa berarti baginya. Gadis yang mengisi kekosongannya.

Gadis payah, buta arah, lugu, cengeng, cerewet, dan mungkin juga menyusahkan. Tapi entah mengapa Sasuke menyukai senyuman Sakura, rona merah yang tercipta di pipinya, dan Sasuke merasa nyaman saat ada orang yang menunggu kepulangannya saat dia pergi barang sejenak.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia mulai merasa bahwa menyenangkan gadis itu bukanlah hal yang menyusahkan melainkan sebuah kebiasaan baru. Dan dia merasa itu bukanlah hal aneh. Karena dia ingin Sakura merasa bahagia saat dia ada dan juga karena dia.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak saat pikirannya mulai melantur keman-mana. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki rumah atau labirin ini. Sasuke melangkah pelan menyusuri setiap lukisan yang berderet berantakan di lantai.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat dia melihat sebuah lukisan yang pemandangannya tak asing dengannya. Lukisan itu menggambarkan punggung seseorang. Tapi Sasuke mengetahui dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Dan seperti Sakura, tangan Sasuke terulur tanpa dia perintah, mencoba menyentuh lukisan itu. Dan dia pun tertelan dalam lukisan itu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sakura jatuh terduduk di sebuah jalanan datar dengan ornament batu acak yang menghiasinya. Di sampingnya terdapat batu beton berkaki dua. Dia melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada pepohonan dan malam yang membentang.

Tempat apa ini?

"Sakura…"

Sakura berbalik seketika. Lalu dia melihat Sasuke di sana. Ada beberapa perban menghiasi tangan dan juga kepalanya.

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya, "Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau terluka?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura. Dia pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

"Sasuke!" Sakura memanggil. Dia masih tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa dia pergi?

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai laki-laki raven itu. Saat tangannya menyentuh lambang kipas di baju Sasuke, tangannya terhisap dengan cepat!

"A-apa?"

Sakura terkejut. Belum sampai sedetik, pemandangan di depannya langsung menghitam dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali melihat lambang kipas itu. Dan seolah belum cukup bingung, badan Sakura melayang ke arah punggung Sasuke dan menabraknya dengan telak dari belakang.

_Bruk!_

"Kyaa!"

Sakura bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke, dia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana canggungnya saat tubuhnya menempel erat dengan tubuh Sasuke.

Sontak dia berdiri dan menjauh dari Sasuke sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

Sasuke meringis, dia memegangi belakang kepalanya, "Sakura?"

"I-iya?"

"Kau darimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, "Aku juga kurang tahu. Tapi rasanya aku masuk ke sebuah lukisan lalu masuk lagi sampai aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri, bagaimana bisa sampai ke sini?"

Sasuke diam, wajahnya menggelap, "Sama sepertimu."

"Oh…" Entah karena apa, Sakura menyadari bahwa perasaan Sasuke sedang galau saat ini. Dan dia tidak tahu mengapa.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya melebar seketika.

"Sa-sa-sasuke, ini… ini… ini di…" Sakura terbata menyaksikan pemandangan yang menakjubkan di depannya ini.

Senja yang temaran membiaskan warna bunga Sakura yang tertiup angin. Bukan hanya ada satu pohon Sakura, tapi berderetan pohon Sakura mengelilingi mereka berdua. Samar-samar dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi lonceng yang menggema. Sakura juga bisa mendengar gegap gempita orang-orang dan nyanyian yang sayup terdengar dari jauh.

Saat Sakura tersadarkan dari kekagumannya, dia mendapati Sasuke sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup karena itu. Dia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura mendongak. Ah, ternyata Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya. Rasa senang pun menyelip di hatinya kala itu.

"Iya, maaf aku tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja."

"Berjanjilah jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa aku," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Eng, Sasuke, bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa keluar dari lukisan ini?"

Sasuke langsung melihat sekeliling, pandangan langsung terpaku pada satu titik, "Lihat di pohon itu, Sakura. Mungkin itu jalan keluar untuk kita."

Pohon yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke ternyata berisi sebuah lukisan di dahannya. Lukisan itu berisi gambar sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan lukisan juga. Interior kamar itu mirip dengan kastil yang mereka datangi. Dan yang paling menyakinkan adalah adanya Yamato di dalam lukisan itu.

"Kita masuk ke sana. Dia pasti bisa menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini," kata Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Iya."

Mereka pun masuk bersamaan ke dalam lukisan itu dan berharap untuk tidak sampai di tempat lain lagi selain tempat yang memang benar-benar mereka tuju.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang mirip kamar pribadi seseorang. Walaupun begitu, masih banyak lukisan yang berserakan di sana.

Sakura melihat Yamato sedang menyusun lukisan dalam diam. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura di sana.

"Ano… Yamato…" panggil Sakura pelan.

Yamato berbalik sambil tersenyum, "Ya?"

"Bisa kau beritahu di mana pintu keluarnya? Kami sudah bosan dengan lukisan-lukisan ini!" kata Sasuke langsung ke pokok masalah.

"Begitu? padahal masih banyak lukisan yang menarik yang belum kau masuki," celetuk orang di belakang Sakura dan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua langsung berbalik dan melihat seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat sedang tersenyum, sebuah senyuman palsu. Di tangannya terdapat kuas yang masih baru.

"Jadi kau Si Pelukis itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Benar. Apa lukisanku menarik? Kau bisa pergi ke tempat lukisan itu berada. Di mana saja dalam waktu apapun. Hebat bukan?"

"Kami hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Sayang, padahal sudah lama tidak ada orang yang kemari. Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya?" kata Sai masih tersenyum. "Namaku Sai, dan yang di sana, Yamato, pelayanku. Kau pasti sudah berkenalan."

"Tempat apa sebenarnya ini? Dan lukisan-lukisan aneh itu apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aneh? Tidaak…" Sai menggeleng. "Itu bukan aneh, tapi ajaib. Bukankah Yamato sudah menjelaskan tentang lukisan itu padamu?"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa lukisan itu…" Sasuke tak percaya, "apa itu ilusi?"

"Tidak. Itu kenyataan. Tentang tempat dilukisan itu nyata, tapi waktu dalam lukisan, masih bias, kabur. Yah, itu karena masa lalu tak bisa diubah dan masa depan itu bercabang, sulit dideteksi."

"Jadi apa yang kami lihat dan alami itu, nyata?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Yah, kecuali untuk masa depan. Kadang bisa berubah, atau mungkin sama dengan apa yang kau lihat barusan. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu."

"Tapi kau tahu jalan keluar dari sini, bukan?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Tentu saja!" Sai bertepuk tangan. "Jadi, kalian benar-benar mau pergi? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat keseluruhan ingatanmu di sini?"

Pertanyaan Sai tentu saja ditujukan untuk Sakura.

Gadis itu langsung gelagapan, "Mak-maksudmu apa?"

"Tentu saja ingatanmu yang tersegel?" ujarnya santai.

"Tersegel?" kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Ya, tersegel. Karena suatu jurus."

"Dia amnesia," tekan Sasuke.

Sai menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tahu pasti hal itu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau menyegel sendiri ingatanmu, Nona."

"Aku? Menyegel ingatanku?" kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya, kaulah orang yang menyegel ingatanmu sendiri sehingga kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Jadi, apa memang kau ingin mengingat kembali ingatanmu?" tanya Sai.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Jika memang dia yang menyegelnya, untuk apa? Dan jika memang benar, bukankah itu berarti akan lebih baik baginya untuk melupakan masa lalunya, jika memang dulu ia menginginkan untuk melupakannya?

"Aku… tidak tahu," jawab Sakura.

Sai mengedikkan bahunya, "Kalian mau keluar kan, kalau begitu, ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk kalian," kata Sai sambil menunjukkan lukisan kosong berwarna putih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini Lukisan 'Putih'. Dia tidak terkungkung oleh tempat yang dilukis di dalamnya, tapi lebih kepada apa yang kalian inginkan. Kalian bisa pergi ke mana saja dengan lukisan ini. Tapi untuk masa sekarang, bukan masa lalu atau masa depan. Jadi, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sai.

Sai menatap Sasuke, "Pergi ke tempat di mana Kakakmu berada, atau…" Sekarang Sai menatap Sakura, "atau pergi ke tempat di mana keluargamu berada. Ke mana? Pilihlah dengan bijak karena kalian bisa pergi kemana pun yang kalian inginkan. Kemana pun…"

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan beberapa pilihan yang ditawarkan oleh Sai. Begitu menggiurkan.

Bagi Sasuke, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan emas. Sudah sangat lama Sasuke mencari kakaknya, dan sekarang, ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya dengan masuk ke dalam lukisan. Akankah dia menolaknya?

Dan Sakura, pikirannya penuh kemelut yang berkecamuk. Gadis itu sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam alasan tentang mengapa dirinya malah menyegel ingatannya sendiri? Karena apa? Dan jika dia bisa pergi ke tempat keluarganya berada, mungkin saja dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat dibandingkan beberapa kemungkinan yang tak pasti dalam benaknya. Tapi, pertentangan juga terjadi. Bagaimana memang jika dia lebih baik tidak tahu dan tidak ingat lagi? Sakura juga mulai merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya bersama Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin berpisah dengannya…

Mereka lalu berpandangan sejenak, "Kami rasa kami tahu kemana kami akan pergi, ya kan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Err… iya?" jawab Sakura dengan nada bertanya karena sesungguhnya dia tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, silakan masuk kalau begitu. kapan-kapan datang ke sini lagi ya?" kata Sai.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke ketus kemudian dia memegang erat tangan Sakura dan berkata, "Jangan lepaskan tanganku dan pikirkan tempat yang kita tuju."

Sakura mengangguk walau masih agak bingung.

Kali ini, mereka berdua lagi-lagi masuk ke dalam lukisan. Sebelum benar-benar ditelan lukisan itu, samar-samar suara Sai terdengar, "Sampai jumpa!"

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

A/N

Errr… maaf kelamaan apdet-nya, soalnya Luna baru masuk kuliah tanggal tujuh, jadi musti konsentrasi gitu… mana baru kuliah dosennya langsung kasi tugas lagi? Haduuuhhh… dosa apa Luna ama bapak siiihh? *plak

Untuk chap depan kayaknya gak bakal terlalu lama. Paling seminggu doang kok!

Ehehehe…

Eh, ada yang belum nyadar kalo itu Gaara sebelum Sakura nyebut nama kakaknya? Hayooo… ngakuuuuu… ehehehehe…

Inget kan si Sasori udah punya peran laen di fic ini? Masih inget dia jadi apa? Yah, Sai-nya malah muncul sedikit, padahal Luna suka ama Sai.

Nah, kali ini pergi kemana mereka ya? Ada yang tahu kemana?

Luna ngucapin terima kasih juga bagi semuanya yang udah nge-fave fic missing ini. Beribu-ribu terimakasih!

Review?


	12. Gereja dan Rumor Hutan

_**Udah tahu kan ada beberapa koreksi di chap sebelas? Itu yang masalah Asuma. **__**Dia seharusnya gak muncul di chap sebelas, tapi di chap duabelas. Cuma masalah salah ketik aja kok. Hehehe...**_

**Oh iya, terima kasih buat reader dan reviewer, terutama untuk:**

**vvv, AmarillisBlossom, Thia Nokoru, Midori Kumiko, The Portal Transmission-19, **

**Asakura Echo Yume-chan, Black-wingked reaper, ****Me, Hikari Shinju, 7color, **

**sasusaku, Ryosuke Michi626, Vesavillius Vanilla, Hoshi Yamashita, **

**Matsumoto Rika****, ****QRen****, 4ntk4-ch4n, Kimimaro Tooya, ****Just ana g login****,**

**Soraka Menashi****, Tiffany90, ****sakuraxsasukelovers**

**Silent readers**

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh, dsbl (dan saya bingung lanjutinnya…), untuk nama tempat, Luna memakai daya imajinasi Luna sendiri, jadi gak usah terlalu dipikirin ya?**

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Chapter 12: Gereja dan Rumor Hutan

Sakura's POV

.

Setelah masuk ke dalam lukisan, kegelapan yang pekat menyelimuti kami berdua. Tubuhku terasa melayang ringan ke atas dan mataku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Gelap. Gelap sekali.

Aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan pergi. Sungguh, aku bingung. Dan mengapa Sasuke begitu yakin akan perkataannya? Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin kemana?

Aah... biarlah. Karena kemanapun Sasuke pergi, aku akan mengikutinya.

Aku ingin berjalan di jalan yang sama dengannya. Jadi, aku menutup mataku dan mempererat genggaman tanganku pada Sasuke. Genggaman tangan itulah yang nantinya menuntunku ke suatu tempat.

Aku percaya itu.

Sentakan berikutnya membuat tubuhku bergerak maju ke depan. Ada sesuatu yang menyedot kami dari arah depan, layaknya ombak yang surut, tubuhku pun ikut terbawa.

Semua hal ini membuatku ketakutan dan aku tidak dapat berpikir apapun. Otomatis, tanganku mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke, satu-satunya tanda bahwa aku tidak sendiri, bahwa ada Sasuke di sampingku.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh kami terlempar ke depan dan terjatuh ke sebuah jalan sepi. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menangkap tubuhku dan mendarat dengan mulus sehingga aku tidak terjatuh di jalanan itu.

Saat aku benar-benar telah memperoleh kesadaranku kembali, aku mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang tegak. Aah... pernahkah aku bilang betapa menariknya ia?

Dadaku berdegup lagi dan lagi.

Saat menyadari sentuhan tangannya di punggungku, dadaku kembali berdegup. Uh... tidak...aku malu.

Sasuke menunduk, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Eh? Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Sasuke..." jawabku dengan rona merah di pipi.

Sasuke menurunkanku dengan pelan, sementara itu kepalaku masih menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona di pipiku. Di sisi lain, dadaku terus berdetak kencang. Ada apa ini? Perasaan apa ini?

Aku menatap mata Onyx itu dan terpaku diam. Sesuatu dalam tubuhku tersentak kaget, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari dan meliuk-liuk indah.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Bagaimana bisa aku terbius hanya dengan menatap matanya?

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

Aah... suara yang indah? Mengapa aku bisa begitu gembira saat suara itu menyebut namaku?

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke lagi, dia menyentuh pipiku lembut, "kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kesadaranku kembali dengan sempurna. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan langsung menunduk, malu.

"I-iya... aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Mungkin aku masih syok karena kejadian tadi," alasanku, gugup.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus, membawa kesejukan, dan membuat rambut panjangku melambai pelan. Ada sesuatu yang dibawa angin itu. Sesuatu yang lembut dan wangi.

Daunkah?

Aku menggengam benda kecil yang terbawa angin itu.

Kelopak bunga. Itu kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda.

"Itu kelopak bunga Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Aku lantas mendongak, "Eh? Bunga Sakura?"

"Hn. Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Lihatlah ke depan," perintah Sasuke.

Aku mendongak ke depan, memicingkan mataku. Seketika mataku melebar, langkahku maju ke depan. Sekali lagi, memastikan pemandangan yang terhampar indah di depan mataku.

Banyak... banyak sekali...

"I-ini?" kataku tercengang. "Sasuke, ini-"

"Kota Sakurano. Kota asal muasal bunga Sakura," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Aku tersenyum sumringah dan berlari kecil. "Wuaahh! Hebat! Hebat sekali!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, "Sasuke! Ayo, cepat! Lihat! Bunganya indah sekali, bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, hal itu membuatku merona lagi, "Hn."

Aku bahagia sekali saat berjalan di hamparan pohon Sakura di sepanjang jalan. Di kiri dan kanan jalan, terdapat pohon Sakura. Dan saat memandang jauh ke depan, aku bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi pohon Sakura. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, memandang pohon Sakura yang lebih tinggi dariku. Warna merah muda itu berdansa pelan di sisi jalan.

Aku berani bertaruh jika kita bisa melihat kota ini dari atas, pasti yang terlihat hanya warna merah muda.

Ahh... indah sekali. Indah! Sangat indah!

Beribu kali pun kukatakan betapa indahnya kota ini, tak akan cukup rasanya. Ini baru dari luar, entah seberapa indahnya kota ini jika aku sudah masuk ke dalam.

Urrrgghh! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar!

Aku menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada Sasuke di sana.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Seketika aku menoleh ke samping dan menjerit tertahan, "Ka-kau mengagetkanku! Kukira kau masih di belakang."

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar dan berjalan mendahuluiku.

Bukankah ini menyenangkan?

Berjalan di antara pepohonan Sakura di mana kelopaknya menari-nari indah di udara, dan yang lebih penting, berjalan bersama Sasuke.

Pemikiran itu membuatku tersenyum. Selintas, hanya sedetik saja, aku berpikir, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika tangan ini bertautan erat dengan tangan itu.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan berjalan mengejar Sasuke.

Ada yang berbeda. Bukan hanya bagaimana caraku memandang Sasuke, tapi juga perasaan yang tertuju padanya. Jelas ada yang berbeda.

Apa karena aku sudah tak menganggap dia sebagai orang asing?

Saat berjalan di samping Sasuke, aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Wajahnya tetap tegak dan pandangannya terus ke depan. Aku mengeluh dalam hati, apakah memang dia tidak bisa sedikit saja menoleh ke samping? Ke tempat di mana aku berada, di sisinya?

_Aku suka Sasuke-_kun...

Kalimat itu terlontar dalam hatiku. Pelan dan tak beriak, tapi cukup mengagetkanku dan mungkin... menyadarkanku akan arti seorang Sasuke padaku.

Dan selintas pula seorang pria bermata biru menggelayungi pikiranku, hanya sedetik karena bayang itu langsung kutepis.

Orang yang dulu berharga bagiku malah menjadi orang asing, sedangkan orang asing di depanku, sekarang malah menjadi orang yang berharga bagiku.

Aku bingung, akankah ada perubahan yang besar jika aku mengingat kembali ingatanku? Apakah posisi Sasuke dan Naruto akan berganti kembali?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengagumi keindahan kota ini. Sungguh, ini terlalu indah.

Kami masuk ke dalam kota dan di suguhi pemandangan yang lembut dan indah. Jauh di depan, terdapat taman kota yang berbentuk lingkaran besar dengan sebuah gereja putih bersih di sisi kirinya. Di tengah-tengah, berdiri tegak dan kokoh pohon Sakura yang amat sangat besar dan tinggi. Itu adalah pohon terbesar yang pernah kulihat.

Dahannya yang rimbun menaungi hampir seluruh taman kota, membuat tempat itu sejuk, rindang, dan nyaman untuk dikunjungi. Dan ketika angin berhembus, kelopak bunga Sakura itu jatuh bagaikan gerimis yang menari indah di udara.

Kau tidak akan menemukan pemandangan yang lebih menakjubkan dari pada ini. Percayalah!

Aku berjalan pelan, tanpa kusadari, menuju taman kota, tempat pohon Sakura paling besar itu berada. Aku terhipnotis oleh hujan bunga itu.

Langkahku seketika berhenti saat seseorang menggamit tangannku, "Sasuke?"

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

"Eh... aku... ingin melihat lebih dekat lagi pohon itu, Sasuke. Pasti menyenangkan jika berada di sana," jawabku kalem sambil menunjuk pohon itu.

"Lebih baik jika kita mencari penginapan dulu. Sudah mulai senja," kata Sasuke.

Aku melirik langit, warna biru telah tergeser indahnya jingga. Ternyata memang waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

Aku menjawab mantap, "Iya!"

Aku melirik ke belakang dan sedikit heran dengan kerumunan di dekat gereja itu. Sekumpulan orang itu sedang menghiasi gereja dan ada pula yang menghiasi pohon Sakura yang terletak di tengah kota itu. Orang-orang yang lain, sibuk memasang lampion-lampion penghias jalanan, sedangkan anak-anak berlari-larian senang dengan pita berwarna-warni melambai di tangan mereka.

Ada apa ya?

Apa ada festival atau perayaan?

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke, aku berbalik dan berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke.

Sesekali aku mengintip ke belakang, sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang perayaan apa yang akan berlangsung nanti di kota ini?

Aku melirik Sasuke. Dia tak berubah, tak ada yang berbeda.

Aku pun begitu. Keberanianku tetap tak muncul dan anganku kian melambung tatkala memikirkan tangan besar nan hangat itu menggenggamku.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Kamarmu nomor tujuh dan kamarku tepat berada di sampingmu," jelas Sasuke sambil meniti tangga.

Aku mengangguk mengerti seraya mengambil kunci kamar yang diulurkan Sasuke. Kamar kami berada di lantai dua, paling ujung, jauh dari tangga.

Penginapan ini tampak tua namun kokoh, nyaman, dan menenangkan. Letaknya yang agak jauh dari taman kota membuat suasana malam di sini menjadi lenggang. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Aku membuka jendela kamarku, rasanya aneh jika sendirian seperti ini. Apa mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa bersama Sasuke?

Hufh... kamar ini... terasa luas sekali.

Aku memangku kepalaku di kusen jendela, mendongak ke langit yang tinggi. Bintang-bintang saling memamerkan sinarnya, sedangkan sinar bulan terasa malu-malu, tertutupi awan.

Sepi.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pohon Sakura yang melambai-lambai, hanya ada suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi, dan hanya ada keheningan malam.

Aku benar-benar sendiri saat ini. Tapi... mungkin karena itulah aku jadi bisa berpikir banyak hal.

Tentang aku, Sasuke... dan mungkin juga Naruto.

Detak jantungku berdebar lagi. Tapi aku tak tahu debaran itu untuk siapa.

Setelah itu, aku malah tak memikirkan apapun lagi. Aku hanya menutup mata, pasrah, dan tertidur.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke-_kun_..."

Panggilan itu terucap tak sengaja di bibirku, dan anehnya, aku menyukai panggilan itu. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke ya?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku terbangun di pagi hari. Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk dari jendela kamarku, membuatku silau.

Dengan mata setengah tertutup, aku mencoba menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Wangi bunga Sakura tercium samar-samar dan angin dingin membelai kulitku.

Aku menghela nafas sekali dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku memandang sekeliling dan menyadari kalau tak ada Sasuke di sisiku.

Aku menghela nafas lagi kali itu. Lantas aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Rasanya berlama-lama sendirian di kamar itu menyesakkan!

Sesaat kemudian aku merendamkan diri di air hangat, berusaha merilekskan tubuhku yang masih kaku karena baru saja bangun. Aku bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil seraya menikmati helaian kelopak bunga yang masuk melalui jendela kamar mandiku yang terbuka.

Bunga Sakura ini memang indah, tapi terkadang jika aku memandang pohon itu terlalu lama, aku takut mengingat orang _itu_. Bukannya aku tidak ingin, tapi mengingatnya hanya membuatku tambah bingung.

Tapi saat wajah Sasuke melintas di benakku, tak ayal aku pun tersenyum, dan aku yakin pipiku memerah saat ini juga.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Dia menungguku di depan pintu kamarku. Sasuke.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka saat aku membuka pintu dan melihatnya, jantungku langsung berhenti berdetak, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Lalu saat dia memanggil namaku, dadaku berdetak kembali, tapi lebih kencang, membuat telingaku sampai mendengarnya.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara Sasuke bisa sampai mengendalikan jantungku sampai seperti ini.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn. Ayo kita makan," ajaknya seraya berjalan lebih dulu.

Terasa sedetik dalam diam, pipiku merona merah, dan mungkin menjalar hingga ke kupingku. Aku berjalan mengikuti Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

Jantungku masih berdetak kencang.

Pipiku masih merona merah.

Dan badanku seketika lemas tak berdaya saat mata kami bertemu untuk entah yang ke sekian kalinya.

Perasaan senang, gugup, dan akung ini, dan mungkin rasa kesepian jika Sasuke tak ada, bolehkah aku menyimpulkan bahwa ini cinta?

Bolehkah aku mengatakan bahwa apa yang kurasakan ini adalah cinta?

Dan bolehkan aku mencintaimu, Sasuke?

Pertanyaan itu hanya mendekam di hatiku, tertutup rapat tanpa ada keberanian untuk dibuka. Karena aku ketakutan untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Karena aku ketakutan untuk memastikan apakah Sasuke merasakan apa yang kurasakan atau tidak. Karena aku ketakutan saat memikirkan Sasuke akan menjauh dariku jika dia _tahu_.

Jika dia _tahu_ bahwa aku memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

Pagi itu, kami habiskan dalam diam di mana hanya ada denting sendok dan piring yang beradu, wangi masakan yang ditumis, gesekan bangku-bangku dan meja, serta celotehan ringan orang-orang.

Sejauh itu, kami hanya terdiam, tak berbicara.

Tak ada keberanian, hanya pemikiran yang kian membebani.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sasuke memilih untuk menyendiri di dalam kamar dibandingkan dengan berjalan-jalan di luar, memandang pohon Sakura yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Yah, setahuku Sasuke memang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Sasuke, aku pergi ke belakang penginapan, tempat aku bisa bersantai-santai sejenak, jika beruntung mungkin aku bisa melihat pohon Sakura di sana. Inginnya sih, aku pergi ke taman kota, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir dengan bepergian terlalu jauh dari penginapan.

Karena dapat dipastikan aku pasti tersesat nantinya.

Aku berjalan pelan sambil menendang kerikil kecil yang menghadang perjalananku. Sambil bersenandung kecil, aku menerawang sekeliling, meresapi pemandangan yang tercipta di depanku kini.

Di depan sana, terdapat hutan yang lumayan lebat. Hutan yang _hanya_ berisi pohon Sakura saja. Wow...

Mataku terbelalak saat itu juga. Aku pun langsung berlari menghampiri hutan itu. Keinginan untuk menyisiri hutan itu timbul dibenakku.

Tapi... pemikiran lain mencegatku.

Bagaimana jika nantinya aku tersesat di hutan itu?

Saat pikiranku galau akan pilihan pergi ke hutan atau tidak, aku mendengar suara gemerisik aneh yang berasal dari hutan itu.

Ketakutan pun menerpaku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku tercekat.

Takut dan ingin tahu, dua hal berbeda itu menjadi satu. Apa kau tahu apa namanya?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memasuki hutan itu. Hanya beberapa langkah saja dan aku pasti tak akan tersesat. Aku tidak akan masuk terlalu dalam kok.

Suara gemerisik itu terdengar semakin dekat dan dekat. Aku menelan ludah, gugup, tapi langkahku tak goyah.

Mataku memicing tatkala mendapati seorang wanita memakai _kimono_ pendek berwarna merah muda tengah mencabuti... rumput?

"Eh?"

Rupanya suaraku membuatnya berpaling, mata kami pun bertemu. Dia tersenyum hangat, sementara aku membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil nan hambar.

Aku bingung, tapi toh aku tetap melangkah ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada orang selain aku yang pergi ke tempat ini pagi-pagi," katanya.

"Ah, iya. Aku... hanya sedikit penasaran dengan hutan ini. Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku sambil berjongkok di depannya.

"Hanya mencari tanaman obat," jawabnya kalem. "Apa kau pendatang?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya. Kami baru tiba kemarin sore. Tempat ini indah ya?"

"Memang. Tapi saat musim semi berakhir, tempat ini terasa sepi sekali, karena kebanyakan pohon yang tumbuh di sini hanyalah pohon Sakura."

Aku membayangkan musim dingin tanpa bunga Sakura, hanya ada pohon yang kurus, dengan ranting-ranting tak tertutupi bunga ataupun daun yang menguning, berjejer mengelilingi kota. Memang akan terasa sepi.

Tapi aku rasa itu sebanding dengan apa yang akan di dapat kota ini bila musim semi tiba.

"Apa kau menginap di penginapan Sarutobi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya," jawabku langsung. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat pada pemilik penginapan itu. Pria tinggi berjenggot yang selalu merokok. Kesan dewasa terasa kental melekat padanya, sama dengan wangi tembakau yang tak hilang dari tubuhnya.

Pria itu ramah dan murah senyum. Kalau tak salah namanya Asuma Sarutobi.

Ahh... aku jadi teringat dengan Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Bagaimana kabar mereka ya? Pasti sibuk mengurus penginapan.

Senyumku langsung tercipta manakala memikirkan pasangan itu. Jujur, aku iri pada Ino. Tapi toh aku tetap merasa gembira karenanya. Dia teman yang baik, dia pantas bahagia dengan pria yang baik.

"Anoo..." Aku bingung harus memanggil apa orang di depanku ini.

"Haku," Dia tersenyum lembut, "namaku Haku."

Kali ini aku tersenyum juga, "Namaku Sakura. Eng... Haku. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Dia berhenti mencabuti beberapa tanaman obat, lalu menoleh padaku, "Ya?"

"Apa ada acara besar di kota ini? Aku lihat kemarin banyak kerumunan orang tengah menghiasi gereja dan taman kota. Apa ada festival?" tanyaku penuh semangat.

"Festival bukan kata yang tepat, tapi memang akan ada acara besar di kota ini," jawab Haku.

"Acara apa?" kejarku.

"Pesta pernikahan."

"Pesta pernikahan?" ulangku dengan nada tanya.

"Ya. Pesta pernikahan," tekan Haku. "Antara pemilik penginapan –Asuma Sarutobi– dengan wanita paling cantik di kota ini."

"Wow! Karena itukah gereja itu di hias?"

"Ya. Asuma-_san_ adalah putra dari petinggi di kota ini, sehingga pesta pernikahannya pun dirayakan besar-besaran. Apalagi pesta ini akan diadakan saat bunga Sakura sedang dalam masa puncaknya, saat dia paling indah bermekaran. "

"Wah, pasti indah sekali ya?" gumamku sambil menerawang.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang pasti kau sukai dari kota ini," kata Haku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanyaku antusias.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku berjalan-jalan dengan langkah ringan namun pelan. Hatiku berseru hangat dan mulutku melantunkan nada riang.

Pembicaraanku dengan Haku berlangsung lama, tapi dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Dia memberikanku banyak informasi yang menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum lagi dan lagi, sambil menengadah memandangi langit yang biru. Langit itu mewakili keriangan hatiku dan awan putih itu seakan menggelitikku untuk meraihnya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

Begitu mudah digapai, padahal tempat itu sangat jauh.

_Bruk!_

Badanku langsung terdorong ke belakang tatkala aku menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan tinggi. Saat aku menengadah, -sambil terduduk tentunya- aku melihat Asuma-_san, _Si pemilik penginapan. Oh, dan siapa kira-kira wanita cantik di sampingnya?

Apa wanita itu calon istrinya?

Asuma-_san_ mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan. Aku menerima uluran tangan itu seraya mengucapkan kata _terima kasih._

"Kau Sakura, bukan?" tanya Asuma-_san._

"Err... iya. Selamat pagi, Asuma-_san_," jawabku kalem.

Dia tertawa kecil, wanita di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum, "Tidak usah se-formal itu, Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku... sedang berjalan-jalan, melihat bunga Sakura," jawabku lagi sambil melirik wanita cantik itu. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dan kulitnya yang putih, serta mata merahnya benar-benar membius. Aw... dia cantik sekali!

"Oh ya, kenalkan. Dia Kurenai Yuuhi, calon istriku," kata Asuma-_san_.

"Jadi benar kalian akan menikah?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yah, begitulah. Sepertinya berita memang cepat tersebar ya?" kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum. "Bahkan pendatang baru sepertimu sudah tahu."

Aku hanya tersenyum malu menanggapinya.

"Sakura..." panggil Kurenai.

"Ya?"

"Datanglah ke pesta pernikahan kami besok. Kau mau?" tanya Kurenai.

"Eh? Apa boleh?" tanyaku memastikan. "Aku kan bukan orang kota ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah suatu pesta lebih menyenangkan jika lebih banyak orang?" ujar Kurenai.

"Ya, Sakura! Datanglah. Ajak kekasihmu, juga! Siapa tahu setelah kalian datang ke pesta kami, kekasihmu jadi berniat untuk melamarmu," kata Asuma-_san_.

"Tid-tidak seperti itu, Asuma-_san_!" kataku lirih dan malu. Wajahku terasa kian menghangat kini.

Sementara itu, Asuma-_san _ hanya tertawa melihatku. Uh... aku malu sekali.

"Pokoknya kau harus datang besok!" kata Asuma-_san _sambil berlalu. "Pastikan kekasihmu yang tampan itu juga datang!"

Wajahku memerah lagi, rasa panas itu menyebar ke telinga dan leherku.

"Sasuke bukan kekasihku..." gumamku lirih. Sedetik kemudian, nada suaraku berubah sendu, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa hubungan kami sebenarnya..."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali datang ke pesta itu.

Tapi...

Apa Sasuke juga bersedia ikut ke pesta itu? Dia kan tidak suka keramaian, dan pesta itu akan sangat ramai nantinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat akan percakapanku dengan Haku...

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"_Ada satu hal lagi yang pasti kau sukai dari kota ini," kata Haku sambil tersenyum._

"_Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanyaku antusias._

"_Jika kau berjalan lurus, terus masuk ke dalam hutan," Haku menunjuk ke arah belakang, ke dalam hutan dengan tangan kanannya, "kau akan menemui pemandangan yang sangat indah. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu, dan jika kau cukup beruntung, mungkin kau akan menemukan tempat itu."_

_Aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Tempat apa itu?"_

"_Sebuah danau kecil yang dikelilingi oleh pohon Sakura. __Aku rasa danau itu terletak di tengah-tengah hutan ini. __Tempat itu menjadi istimewa karena yah... rumor yang beredar."_

"_Rumor apa?" kejarku. "Kau pernah ke danau itu, Haku?"_

"_Belum. __Aku bahkan tidak terlalu yakin jika danau itu ada," jelas Haku. "Mengenai rumor itu... orang-orang mengatakan, jika kau melemparkan helai kelopak mawar berwarna merah di danau itu, maka apa yang kau cari dalam perjalananmu akan kau dapatkan."_

"_Benarkah itu?"_

_Haku tersenyum, "Aku juga tidak tahu..."_

"_Mendapatkan apa yang kau cari?" ulangku sambil merenung._

"_Tertarik?" tanya Haku sambil memasukkan tanaman obat ke keranjangnya._

"_Sepertinya..." jawabku kurang yakin._

"_Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau cari?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kucari dan kurasa itu bukanlah hal penting, karena aku tidak tahu –tidak ingat, lebih tepatnya," akuku jujur. "Tapi, aku mengenal seseorang yang menghabiskan waktu begitu lama untuk mencari sesuatu."_

"_Jadi kau ingin pergi untuk orang itu?"_

"_Aku bukanlah gadis yang kuat ataupun pintar," Aku menunduk, memainkan rumput hijau itu, " tapi, jika memang hal ini bisa membantunya, akan kulakukan. Walau ini bukan hal yang pasti sih..." _

"_Kalau begitu, besok kau datanglah __ ke tempat ini. Bisa dipastikan besok hutan akan sepi dari orang-orang karena mereka pasti berkumpul di taman kota. Jadi kau bisa leluasa untuk mencari danau itu. Tapi, hati-hati! Aku takut kau tersesat nantinya," kata Haku dengan nada cemas._

"_Tenang saja. Walau tersesat, aku pasti bisa pulang. __Memangnya seberapa luas hutan ini?" _

"_Tidak terlalu luas, tapi sering membuat orang tersesat. __Entah karena apa... semua itu masih misteri..."_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Membosankan sekali rasanya jika menghabiskan waktu seorang diri seperti ini. Maka dari itu, aku langsung kembali ke penginapan. Mungkin aku bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke. Yah... sekalian mengajaknya pergi ke pesta pernikahan besok.

Aku membayangkan Kurenai yang cantik itu memakai gaun putih yang indah. Dia memang wanita yang sangat cantik, baik, dan kuat. Aku bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang terpancar kuat darinya.

Wanita bernama Kurenai itu... bukan orang biasa. Kenapa aku berpikir kalau dia adalah seorang ninja ya? Kenapa otakku malah berpikir ke arah sana?

Aku juga memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan itu besok. Kira-kira, Sasuke akan mengizinkanku tidak ya?

Hah... aku ingin membantu Sasuke. Aku ingin berguna untuknya. Aku tidak ingin jadi beban.

Apalagi aku merasa Sasuke sedikit aneh. Dia jarang bicara setelah sampai di sini. Sasuke memang orang yang irit bicara, tapi... aku tetap merasa ada yang aneh.

.

"_Aku juga kurang tahu. Tapi rasanya aku masuk ke sebuah lukisan lalu masuk lagi sampai aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri, bagaimana bisa sampai ke sini?"_

_Sasuke diam, wajahnya menggelap, "Sama sepertimu."_

.

Ya.

Aku teringat perkataan Sasuke waktu itu. Apa itu artinya dia juga pernah masuk ke lukisan lain sama sepertiku?

Suasana hati Sasuke berubah semenjak dia masuk ke dalam lukisan. Sejak saat itu aku merasa Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, lukisan seperti apa yang dimasuki Sasuke?

Dan... apakah dia bertemu dengan seseorang dalam lukisan itu?

Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan wajahnya yang kelam saat mengatakannya. Raut wajah itu sama dengan raut wajah saat dia menceritakan tentang kakaknya.

Tapi aku tetap merasa ada yang beda.

"Sakura..."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di dekat pohon Sakura kecil. "Sas-sasuke?"

"Hn. Kau lama sekali," katanya lagi.

Aku berlari kecil hingga kami saling berhadapan, "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Besok kita pergi ke taman kota ya? Kau mau? Di sana pasti menyenangkan!" ujarku sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hn."

Aku tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Sasuke lalu turun ke tangannya. "Sasuke..."

"Ya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa..." Aku memandang ke depan. "Kurasa, besok akan jadi hari yang panjang."

.

"_Berjanjilah jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa aku," pinta Sasuke._

_Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

a/n

entah mengapa kok jadinya aneh begini? Udah amnesia ama fic ini dan bingung gimana ngetiknya. Maaf banget karena luna udah ngelantarin fic satu ini. Entah mengapa luna ngerasa lebih enjoy jadi reader sih. Ehe...

dan terakhir... Review please...


End file.
